Neko
by The Daydreaming Muse
Summary: What if there was another human other then Yakumo? What if she was the one person who could save the world? Would Yakumo let her fight in the end? R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

The Creation of the Human Super-Weapon

500 years ago…

Enterra…

No…

Not Enterra…

Back then it used to be called Earth. That beautiful blue and white orb floating in the vastness that we call space…

It looked so peaceful… So beautiful… Floating there by itself… No one could ever have guessed of the disaster that was sweeping the surface of that seemingly quiet place…

No one…

But, yet, there it was, a viral monster sweeping the surface of the planet clean of humans. Until that day…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long until we get there?" Asked a blonde-haired scientist to the army personal driving the armored car they were in.

Scientists had found a way to combat the virus by injecting special genes into a human's bloodstream.

"You are so impatient, Dusuke." Chuckled the black-haired scientist sitting next to his colleague.

They codenamed this special gene "Enterran." And when injected into a human made them immune to the deadly virus.

"You know, as well as I do, that this could be the special person we had been looking for, Ariyama. So, I think I'm entitled to be a little impatient this time." Replied Dusuke annoyed looking at his friend.

The only downside is that they weren't completely human anymore. They were now half Enterran. But, if that wasn't bad enough…

"I know, Dusuke." Said Ariyama trying to calm his friend down. "I've been working on this project with you for a long time. I know how important this discovery is… But, we're not even outside the city yet and we stick out like sore thumbs in this old rust bucket." Ariyama rapped his knuckled against the interior of the armored car as if proving his point. "We have to go slow and careful so we're not noticed by any rebel Enterrans, okay?"

The special gene had a flaw. Any human injected with it would become immune, no question about it, but as a side effect, caused by the special genes taking over human genes, they would develop an intense hatred for humans who were not enhanced. Those feelings would eventually turn physical and they would start to actually kill normal humans in their attempts to become superior.

"Sir?" Said the army personal. Dr. Dusuke looked over at the man as he added, "Now exiting the city. Estimated time of five minutes until we reach our destination."

Scientists then stopped all production of the "Enterran" gene, but it was too late. Most of the human experiments had escaped from the labs by using their now enhanced powers and were making their way over the land, killing all humans they found. In addition, the "Enterran" humans found that their blood would cause other humans and even animals to become mutated. The humans would then use these animals to help them in their quest to destroy the people that created them. Thus, the Great Human, Enterran War had begun…

"Good." Said Dr. Dusuke sinking back into the seat and closing his eyes as Professor Ariyama looked at him with a small smile. "The sooner we get "her" to our labs the better. We will not be able to withstand the Enterrans attacks much longer. And, I fear, at this rate the whole human race will be killed or mutated in a few short years. I don't know what Dr. Tatsuro is planning to do with his little girl but I fear he is wasting his time…"

But, the scientists of the world refused to hand their world over to those mutated humans. So, they combined their knowledge in an attempt to create an anti-virus, to reverse the effect of the original "Enterran" gene.

"Don't call Dr. Tatsuro's efforts a waste of time!" Exclaimed Ariyama as Dusuke looked over shocked at his usually calm friend's sudden outburst. "If he thinks his little girl can save the world in the future then just let him go and stop making fun of him!"

Soon some of the scientists realized that their efforts would never pay off, but while studying the virus a couple of scientist noticed something odd. The virus was highly unstable and would not be that powerful at a lower dosage. They then came up with the idea of injecting small doses of the virus into certain genes in humans to enhance some parts but would leave the person completely human. They would then have a human super-weapon that would be able to fight the Enterrans without fear of mutation, and would hopefully not go crazy like all the others.

"Calm down, Ariyama." Soothed Dusuke as he remembered something. "Ah, now I remember… You apprenticed under Dr. Tatsuro when he first came up with the idea of putting his daughter into cryogenic sleep until the war was over. But, you then transferred to this lab when they started the "Human Super-Weapon" program."

And, then there was Dr. Tatsuro and his daughter… Something happened to his daughter when she was an infant, which he won't say what happened. He then thought that she could save the human race if all the humans would die. If he put her in cryogenic sleep she could survive till the end of the war and humans and then hopefully save the human race. How she would do this no scientists could figure out, so they didn't help him.

"The only reason I transferred was because my parents were killed by Enterrans. And, when I heard they were starting a program to make a weapon to combat the Enterrans I transferred." Said Ariyama hanging his head in shame as Dusuke smiled warmly at him. Ariyama picked up his head and added, "Sorry if I disappointed you by telling you this. You probably thought I joined for another reason other then just to get revenge against the things that took my parents."

So, while Dr. Tatsuro continued his seemingly useless idea of using his daughter as the light of hope, other scientists had finally found what they were looking for…

"It's okay." Said Dusuke as Ariyama looked at him shocked. Ariyama had expected an outburst of yelling and screaming because Dusuke was always very professional, this side of him was a welcomed shock. "I understand… This war has taken a toll on everybody. Nobody's acting themselves lately, you know." He added smiling warmly at his colleague.

The first ever human super-weapon…

"Sir. We're here." Said the army personal in his usually monotone voice. Dusuke and Ariyama looked up and gasped as the army personal brought the armored car to a full stop. The two scientists jumped out of the car and ran towards the house in front of them, which was on fire.

Their light of hope for this world…

"Nooooo!" Screamed Dusuke continuing his beeline for the house as a strong arm shot out in front of him and grabbed him around the chest.

"I'm sorry, young man. But, no civilians are aloud past this point till the fire is brought under control and police can get in there." Dusuke looked up at the police officer that had him around the chest as the officer added, "If you're immediate family you may go see the only survivor at the nearby hospital, if you're not family I suggest you get out of here before I arrest you for trespassing on a crime scene. Got it?"

"Was the survivor a little girl?" Asked Dusuke completely ignoring everything the officer said but the one survivor part.

"Yes. Now like I said if you immediate family…"

"Thanks! Ariyama! Let's go!" Exclaimed Dusuke interrupted the now confused police man. He ripped himself out of the police man's grasp and made a beeline for the armored car, which Ariyama was already in and waiting.

"Weird people, coming in an armored car like that." Muttered the police officer watching the car speed down the road at a more than safe speed.

Doctors and nurses gasped as the two scientist raced down the corridors to the emergency ward where "she" was. Ariyama skidded to a stop next to an operating room door and grabbed Dusuke shoulder as he ran by. Dusuke gave his partner a confused looked as Ariyama pointed at the glass in the door. Dusuke looked in and gasped at the little brown haired girl who was about to go under the knife

The girl weakly looked over at the two men who burst into the room as the sedative started to take affect. The emerald green eyes of the girl slowly closed as the last thing she could see and remember was the two men leaning over her with a worried but at the same time happy look on their faces…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! This is my first attempt at a Shinzo fic, so please be nice. Read and Review. Please!


	2. The Cat Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo. Oh, and some of asked, so here's my answer. I started watching Shinzo a couple days after it aired. So, yes, I am a long running fan. I just wished they would have made the second season longer and made a third. Unless, they are planning to release one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "Cat" Awakens

In a darkened room completely surrounded by computers a dark-purple haired girl, who looked about twelve, was lying on a bed covered with glass. An alarm suddenly went off as red warning lights began to blink around the room as the computers one by one turned on in a wave of colored lights. The alarm and red blinking lights continued as the lights flickered to life and the main computer screen flashed on. The computer's screen flashed with different messages as the computer did some final checks on the little girl's current physical state. It finally stopped on a screen that checked the most important thing that the little girl could have, her sub-conscious knowledge.

Previous knowledge… Loading… Enabling… Checking for errors… 25... 50... 100... Completed… No errors found… Continuing scan…

Updating knowledge… Loading… Enabling… Checking for updates… 25... 50... 100... Completed… Updating… Completed… Continuing scan…

Current knowledge… Loading… Enabling… Checking for errors… 25... 50... 100... Completed… No errors found… Completed scan… Starting system…

The screen's current information was replaced by a large, red, spinning word that read "warning" as smaller screens popped up behind it. The siren stopped, the red blinking lights faded as a hissing noise was heard from the glass bed. The glass cover rose as white smoke poured out from the bed as the computer screen that help the warning message went blank.

The girl groaned slightly as her emerald green eyes slowly opened to reveal a rainbow of colored lights. She blinked a few times before sitting up, she then looked around at the computers and walls, which were ablaze with colored lights and bars. She quickly vaulted off of the bed as her memory returned to her; she then raised her slender arms above her head and stretched as a panel slide open behind her. Something flew out of the opening and headed straight towards her…

"Sakura Yukato…" Came a voice from behind the girl.

Sakura gasped whirling around to face a little fuzzy softball sized thing with cat ears, large eyes, wings, and a long string-like tail with a little ball on the end.

"My name is Masha, and starting today I will be your companion. But, first I have an urgent message from Dr. Dusuke and Professor Ariyama…" Said the little fuzzy machine that called itself "Masha," as Sakura's eyes widened. A message from the past, and an urgent one at that.

"Dear, Sakura Yukato…" Started Dr. Dusuke's voice as Sakura's eyes filled with tears, she never thought that she would be able to hear their voices again… Not after so long… "By the time you hear this message Ariyama and I will be gone… And, the human race, almost completely destroyed…"

"Now, now…" Interrupted Ariyama's voice gently as Sakura guessed that they had recorded this message on the spot, with no rehearsals. "But, Dusuke is right; by the time you get this message we will be gone. Though I don't see the reason for Dusuke's bluntness…"

"Hey!" Came Dusuke's voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, hush!" Scolded Ariyama as Sakura chuckled, just like the scientist she remembered, always bickering about something. "Now, in cause you're wondering, it is five hundred years in the future and the war is over… And, just like we predicted the war did not end in our favor…"

_What!_ Though Sakura franticly. _Five hundred years...! And, the war wasn't won in our favor…! That means that the Enterrans won the war…! Oh, no! That means…_

"We know what you are thinking… And, you are correct." Came Dusuke's voice. "You and Yakumo Tatsuro are the only two humans left on Enterra…"

_Yakumo Tatsuro…_ Thought Sakura. _Why does that name ring a bell?_

"If you don't remember. Yakumo Tatsuro is the daughter of Dr. Tatsuro; he was the one that put his little girl in cryogenic sleep in a hope that she would be able to save the world one day…" Said Ariyama's voice.

_Now I remember who Yakumo is! So, she's still around…_ Thought Sakura.

"Well, it turned out that Dr. Tatsuro was right." Added Dusuke. "His daughter does hold a mysterious power that could bring back the human race.

"She is currently heading towards a place called Shinzo." Said Ariyama.

_Shinzo… But, wait… Wasn't Shinzo…?_

"You are correct. Shinzo was destroyed a long time ago by the Dark King." Said Dusuke. "But, Yakumo still needs to go to the ruins of Shinzo. That holy ground still holds great power, power that only Yakumo can access. Power that will save the human race. And, you as the only other human needs to go with her. You must see Shinzo together. That is why you must find her. She is traveling west with her traveling partners, but her journey is not without danger. That is why you will need these."

Sakura looked around as weapon racks and items flipped out of the walls, she walked over to the closet one, which was a gun holster as Ariyama said, "Take every item; don't leave one behind. Each item has been made especially for you."

Sakura absent-mindedly shook her head as she unclipped the belt and slipped it around her waist. She then re-clipped the end of the belt in the cat shaped buckle when she realized something. _Guns…? They require bullets, don't they…?_ Thought Sakura looking around, she didn't see any extra ammo.

"All the weapons are tazer rounds. They don't require bullets." Said Dusuke seemingly able to read her thoughts. "You're crossbow is even a tazer weapon, so ammo is non-existent."

Sakura then placed each gun in their holster and walked over to the next table, which had a shoulder strap lying on it. She threw it across her shoulder and clipped it in the front when she noticed the sleek, small, compact crossbow lying on the table. She picked it up and was surprised; it felt right in her hands. Sakura clicked into the clip on her back and walked over to a small table with a cat amulet looking thing lying on it. "This is your mode of transportation." Said Ariyama as Sakura picked it up and placed it on a band going around her wrist under the belled out sleeves of her dress. "I have some more things to tell you." Added Ariyama as Sakura slipped two small ninja swords into sheaths connected to her gun holster belt in the back. "Your job is to help destroy the generals who oppose Yakumo, but you are not allowed to kill the Dark King…"

"What!" Exclaimed Sakura out loud forgetting that no one was really there with her.

"If you destroy the Dark King, you destroy Yakumo's chance of ever reaching Shinzo." Said Dusuke. "You must not kill him, understand?"

Sakura shook her head as Ariyama added, "Oh, and you can not go by Sakura Yukato anymore. If any Enterran would notice the name and tip off the generals you could be captured before you even reach Yakumo. So, your new name will be "Neko." In the old language it means cat or kitty, and since you are enhanced with cat-enterran genes it perfect for you. Now, that we delivered this message you must go."

The one now named "Neko" shook her head and turned around as Dusuke called, "Neko!" Neko turned to face Masha as Dusuke continued, "We at first thought of you as just a little girl, but the more we were around you when you were training we started to feel more connected to you. We know your parents were killed in a fire started by Enterrans, but… The more we were around you, you felt more and more like our daughter. So… What I'm trying to say is… Daughter, please, for the sake of humans, make us proud."

"You got it." Answered Neko once again forgetting she was alone in this world as a doorway similar to the one Yakumo walked through opened up. She motioned to Masha, who obediently followed, and quickly took off through the opening into the sun of the world now known as Enterra…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another one! Yay! In only a couple of hours. Man, do my hands hurt! Sorry, if it's not up to snuff. I really wanted to get this done! R&R!


	3. Kiri

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri

"Wooohoooo!" Yelled Mushra performing a sideways roll on his hover disk as he sped across a marsh not far from where they were camped. He couldn't have stood being in their camp for another second. They were all just sitting there doing something boring while he was just itching to do something fun. So, he just quietly grabbed his hover disk and slipped out of camp, and that's why he was in the marsh performing wild and crazy stunts on his hover disk. It felt good to out in the open air with the wind rushing past him; he suddenly wished he could do this everyday like he did before he met Yakumo. Mushra shook his head, he couldn't think so stupidly, he was helping Yakumo get to Shinzo, the fabled last city of the humans, and he was enjoying the journey. But… He just wished something… exciting… would happen just to brighten his mood. He looked down at his feet as he continued to speed through the marsh confident that there was nothing or nobody in this marsh. A small, frightened scream caused him to look up and gasp, there was someone running across the marsh… Straight into the path of his hover disk… "Look out!" Screamed Mushra trying to bring his disk to a full stop before hitting the person, but to no avail. He slammed into the person knocking them down as he flew off of his disk and landed headfirst into the mud. Mushra pulled his head out of the mud and turning to the person yelled, "Hey, didn't you hear me? What are you crazy running around in a marsh like this…? Huh?" He stared dumbly as the person turned their head towards him, he gasped. It was a little girl, a little human girl. She had messy brown hair, a large white t-shirt, tattered black shorts underneath, and she was barefoot. "You…? Aren't you a human?" Asked Mushra leaning closer to the girl as tears formed in her eyes. "What's wrong?" The girl looked up and screamed as a roar sounded from behind Mushra, he turned around to face several large caterpillar looking things with Enterrans riding them.

"Hey, it's the human girl, Kiri! We've found her!" Yelled one Enterran looking to his left apparently announcing their discovery to more Enterrans on caterpillars. "So, you guys get over here quick! Before she gets away!"

Kiri huddled herself closer to the ground as Mushra stood up revealing the extendable staff he kept in this pocket. It grew to its normal length as another caterpillar riding Enterran exclaimed, "An Enterran! She's with an Enterran!"

"I don't care!" Yelled the last caterpillar riding Enterran that was in the trio. "I don't care who she's with, we have to capture her and take her back to the king!" The Enterran looked down at Mushra and growled, "Now, get out of the way little Enterran before we are forced to hurt you!"

"Ha! You hurt me? I'm afraid it'll be the other way around!" Exclaimed Mushra leaping at the closest caterpillar as Kiri gasped huddling closer to the ground. The caterpillars groaned and backed off after Mushra had knocked them around a couple of good times. "Ha! Why don't you guys just give up! There's no way the three of you can beat me!" Added Mushra as the three Enterrans quickly brought their caterpillars under control.

"Well, fine, Enterran. How about we even the odds a little bit." Said the first Enterran who spoke with a slight grin as seven more caterpillars with Enterran riders appeared behind the original three. "How this? A little bit more even for you?" Asked the Enterran with an evil grin on his face.

_Crap!_ Thought Mushra as the caterpillars started to move closer. _Even I can't take on all those Enterrans without hyper-forming. And, I don't want to scare the human either, Yakumo will be happy to see another person like herself._ Added Mushra mentally as he placed himself between Kiri and the Enterrans. At best, he could keep them from getting to her. The closet caterpillar lunged at him mouth, yes mouth, wide open as Mushra did something that surprised even himself. He whirled around and took Kiri protectively in his arms, using his body as a shield for hers. Mushra closed his eyes as he heard the caterpillar roar in excitement over the impending kill, since Mushra had placed himself in front of Kiri, and the Enterrans didn't care what happened to him… Well, looks like the caterpillar was about to have a nice little Enterran lunch, and Mushra was the main course. That is, until…

Mushra gasped as three clicks were heard in rapid succession, he opened his eyes only to have to close them again because three explosions rocked the area in front of them. The dying cries of the caterpillars and their riders reached Mushra's ears as the noise from the explosions died down, he opened his eyes and looked over as the Encards of the attackers floated down through the air in front of him. Kiri gasped and promptly fainted, probably from all of the excitement, as a dark blur shot in front of them and whisked all of the fallen Enterran's Encards out of the air.

"Are you okay, hyper-Enterran, Mushra?" Asked a young girl's voice as Mushra let Kiri slump limply to the ground as he stared at the darkened figure in front of him. The figure slipped the Encards into a pouch attached to what looked like some sort of a strap across its chest. Mushra was about to answer when a roar was heard from the other end of the marsh, the figure looked over its shoulder then looked back in such a way that Mushra could see its two, large emerald green eyes. The figure then added, "The reinforcements are coming. I suggest you two get out of here."

Mushra stared at the figure dumbstruck, who was this person? And, how did they just take care of ten Enterrans and their rides without breaking a sweat? Mushra then blinked in disbelief of what his eyes were seeing, but when his eyes opened again the figure was gone! Disappeared into thin air! He stood up and looked around as the roaring of the reinforcements got closer. "Yeah. We better get out of here…" Said Mushra slowly to no one specific, he then whistled and his hover disk, which had landed a good distance away, came flying over to him. Mushra gently placed Kari's unconscious body onto the disk and quickly jumped on himself as the roaring became even closer. After a fleeting look at the spot that figure had stood in, he quickly took off in the direction of the camp that held his friends. He hoped he had enough time to get there and get them out of there before the reinforcements found him.

"Are you sure that was a good idea to reveal yourself so soon? I thought you wanted to wait?" Asked a fuzzy ball as it zipped past the figure's cocked head as they watched the Enterran leave from their hiding spot in a nearby lone tree.

"I couldn't let him get eaten by those beasts, now could I?" Asked the figure placing a finger on its chin. "Besides it's a lot more fun when there're confused. And, as you know, girls just love to have fun."

Mushra looked around as he brought his hover disk to a full stop just outside their camp. He looked around at his friends as they were doing the exact same thing they were doing when he left earlier. Kutal was cooking up a gourmet something or other, Sago was flipping a coin between his fingers, and Yakumo was still fussing with her misbehaving hair. _Maybe if I tried using tree sap…_ Thought Yakumo straightening a strand of hair only to have it curl back out again a couple of seconds later. Mushra sighed, they looked so content and bored, and he hated the thought of having to bug their quiet moment because they didn't get a lot of them. A faint roar brought him out of his thoughts and back to the current situation. He looked at them as they continued doing what they were doing, they hadn't heard the roar and didn't know the danger that was heading towards them. Mushra sighed again, and then taking a deep breath started flying towards them.

"Yakumo, Sago, Kutal! Pack it up and come on! He have to get out of here!" Shouted Mushra as soon as he got close enough to them. They looked over at Mushra dumbly as he got closer as he added, "There is a large Enterran army headed straight this way!"

"What does that have to do with us?" Asked Kutal calmly as he tasted his latest creation. "We've done nothing wrong… Wait. Mushra, what have you done now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yelled Mushra angry. "If we don't get out of here now those Enterrans are going to find us!"

"Calm down, Mushra." Said Yakumo gently giving up on her hair. "How do you know these Enterrans are coming after you?"

Mushra was about to answer when a roar was heard behind him and the first caterpillar crashed through the brush into the clearing they were in. Yakumo screamed as Sago and Kutal, quickly loading his cookware into his car, jumped on their vehicles and were already heading for the other end of the clearing. "See, I told you!" Exclaimed Mushra as Hakuba got into the air and brought the protective glass over the diver's cockpit where Yakumo was seated. Yakumo smiled shakily as they both took off after Sago and Kutal, who were waiting for them.

"There they are!" Shouted an Enterran noticing the group leaving. "Follow them! Don't let the human and her Enterran protector get away!"

"Mushra, who do you got there?" Asked Yakumo looking over and noticing that Mushra was sharing his hover disk with an unconscious form.

"A surprise." Answered Mushra simply as the sudden noise of the caterpillars crashing through the underbrush hit their ears.

"Well, you can show her the surprise later." Said Sago appearing between them. "Let's just find somewhere safe to hide for now."

The group continued down the path in the forest and following closely behind them were the Enterrans riding caterpillars. As soon as the Enterrans were a good distance away a figure jumped out of the forest. "They certainly didn't waste any time, did they?" Asked Neko as Masha buzzed around her head.

"They must really want that human, Kiri." Replied Masha.

"Hmm, there is something odd about Kiri. I just know it." Said Neko as Masha looked over at her confused. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Shh." Hushed Mushra as the caterpillars stopped right outside there hiding place in an old abandoned trolley car. The group held their breath as the Enterrans looked around.

"They're here somewhere! Keep looking!" Yelled an Enterran to the others searching around as it moved away from the group to look somewhere else.

The group exhaled quietly when they realized they were safe for the moment as Kiri groaned a little waking up. The sound caught the attention of the people around her as they looked down as she looked up. Kiri gasped as she looked into the faces of three Enterrans and a young woman. "So, you're finally up." Said Mushra as Yakumo took a closer look at Mushra's surprise.

"A-are you a human?" Asked Yakumo with a tinge of excitement in her voice.

"Are you Yakumo?" Asked Kiri sitting up.

"Yes." Answered Yakumo.

"Oh, I knew I'd find you!" Exclaimed Kiri hugging Yakumo around the waist.

"How do you know Yakumo?" Asked Mushra leaning closer to Kiri as Yakumo looked down at the human hugging her waist.

Kiri looked over at Mushra and exclaimed scared, "Oh, Yakumo! Get him away! Get him away from me!"

"What?" Asked Mushra confused. "What did I do?"

"What's you name?" Asked Yakumo seemingly trailing off of the subject of why she's afraid of Mushra.

"Kiri."

''Kiri? Why are you afraid of Mushra? He won't hurt you." Asked Yakumo getting back on the subject.

"Enterrans are evil! They killed my parents!" Exclaimed Kiri.

"Not all Enterrans are evil." Said Yakumo trying to calm the girl down. "Mushra's actually quite friendly.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you." Added Mushra reaching for Kiri's shoulder. "Owww!" Yelled Mushra as Kiri promptly bit Mushra's fingers as soon as they got close enough to her mouth. "What did you do that for you little brat!" Yelled Mushra looking at his bite marked laden fingers.

"See! He's evil! Get him away!" Exclaimed Kiri burying her head into Yakumo's chest.

"Mushra! You shouldn't yell at her!" Scolded Yakumo as Kiri smiled.

"What? She's the one who bit me!" Exclaimed Mushra annoyed.

"Mushra, please!" Scolded Yakumo again. "She's just a child, and she's scared. She's probably haven't seen a lot of nice Enterrans before. So, please, don't yell."

"All right! Fine!" Exclaimed Mushra sitting down heavily on the floor.

"Huh?" Said everybody at once as the trolley car gave a metallic whine. They all screamed as the trolley car came loose from the pile of trash it sat on and slide down the pile finally coming to rest on the ground.

"I found them!" Shouted the Enterran, which had been searching around them, as it noticed the trolley car falling and the screams from inside.

Everybody looked up and gasped as the trolley car roof was ripped off by one of the caterpillars. Kiri looked up as the caterpillar threw the roof aside and roared, her eyes filled with tears as she clamped her hands over her ears and shouted, "Stop that noise! Just make it go away!"

"Kiri!" Exclaimed Yakumo as Kiri ran past her totally frightened. Yakumo made a desperate grab for Kiri's shirt but missed. "Mushra! We have to get Kiri!" Exclaimed Yakumo running after the girl as she disappeared behind another junk pile.

"Yakumo! Wait!" Yelled Mushra as he, Sago, and Kutal took off after the two humans.

"Follow them!" Shouted the Enterrans as his comrades took off after the group.

"I do wish we could break for lunch!" Exclaimed Kutal as he looked over his shoulder, he gasped as a caterpillar lunged at him mouth open.

"Kutal!" Yelled Mushra and Sago turning around as Yakumo stopped Kiri and turned around also to see Kutal about to get eaten by the caterpillar.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Mushra, getting his staff out, and running towards Kutal. Mushra suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar rapid clicking sound was heard above them. Kutal dove for the ground as the ground in front of him exploded sending a shower of ground and Enterran into the air. Kutal looked up as the caterpillar and Enterran riders Encards floated towards the ground in front of him. He reached out to pick up the cards when another click sounded and Mushra yelled, "Kutal, look out!" Kutal gasped as an arrow lodged itself into the ground a few centimeters away from his outstretched hand.

"I don't know how they do things where you come from kitty, but where I come from whoever cards the Enterrans get to keep their cards. So, back off!" Came a girl's voice from above them. Mushra looked up at the familiar looking figure that was standing on top of a junk heap. Kutal stood up as the figure jumped off heading straight towards them, he backed up as the figure landed in front of them.

"Y-you're a human!" Gasped Yakumo as a twelve year old girl with dark purple hair picked up the Encards lying on the ground. The girl smiled standing up as Mushra finally got a good look at her. She looked almost as tall as him with dark purple hair that barely touched her shoulders, she had two hair ties loosely tied on the top of her head, just behind her bangs, which caused two thick clumps of hair to fall in front of her ears. She had large emerald green eyes and ivory skin. But, her outfit was the oddest thing on her. It was a mini-skirted navy blue dress with a white sailor designed top draping over the shoulders, it was rounded at the end instead of squared, belled out sleeves that reached over her hands ever so slightly. The collar was a turtle neck with a strange, big, red, round, button like thing right at her throat with a short ruffle underneath. She had a belt around her waist with gun holsters attached to the belt and her thighs, short swords in the back, and a strap with a crossbow holder in the back and card holder in the front slung over her shoulder. She had on mid-thigh high white boots, with a literally formless heel, with higher, navy blue, socks that stuck out over the top of the boots. And, around the edges of her outfit was either a design made out of white or navy blue, it depended on where the design was.

"Yes, I am." Said the girl placing the cards in the pouch. She then looked over at Mushra and added, smiling, "It's nice to see you again, Mushra."

"Mushra, do you know her?" Asked Yakumo a slight bit confused.

"Sort of." Replied Mushra scratching his head. "She saved me and Kiri from becoming Enterran lunch earlier."

"Really." Said Yakumo looking at Mushra for a second before returning her attention to the girl. "Who are you?"

"The name's Neko. Nice to meet you." Introduced Neko smiling.

"Neko, huh? That's a strange name." Said Mushra eyeing Neko over.

"So is Mushra." Neko shot back as Yakumo smiled, they were like each other in a strange way.

"Mine's Yakumo." Said Yakumo as Neko turned to her with wide eyes.

"Did you say Yakumo?"

"Yes. And, that's Kutal." Answered Yakumo pointing at Kutal. She then pointed at Sago and added, "That's Sago, and I believe you already know Mushra."

Mushra looked away annoyed as Neko giggled and said, "I do believe I know him." Neko then pointed at Kiri, who hid behind Yakumo, and asked, "Who's that?"

"She's Kiri, another human." Answered Yakumo. "Wow, I can't believe it, two other humans other then myself. It's amazing…"

_That's odd… _Thought Neko looking at Kiri, who gave her a dirty look, as Yakumo rambled on about humans and saving the world. _Dusuke and Ariyama said that Yakumo and I were the only humans left on Enterra. But, then, what about Kiri? Were they wrong? Is there another human…? Or, is this just one big…_

"Neko, what's that?" Asked Yakumo pointing to an object flying around the other human's head.

"Oh, this?" Asked Neko pointing at Masha as Yakumo nodded. "This is Masha, my partner."

"What does it do?" Asked Mushra sounding vaguely interested.

"Masha's my information center. She gives me vital info about Enterrans and which ones are evil and which are good." Replied Neko as it looked like Masha smiled.

"What do you do when you find evil Enterrans?" Asked Yakumo.

"I card them." Answered Neko as Kiri's eyes widened in shock and concern. Neko looked over and saw Kiri's reaction; she then smiled as she realized something about Kiri.

"And, good Enterrans?" Asked Sago sounding concerned.

"I don't know. You guys are the first good Enterrans I met so far." Replied Neko as the three Enterrans and Yakumo stared at her. "But, all I do know is that I have to get going."

"You're leaving…?" Asked Yakumo sounding surprised. "But, you're a human too, just like Kiri and me. Why do you want to leave? Why don't you join us instead?"

"Sorry. I'm a busy girl, you know. Places to go… People to see… Enterran's butts to kick… That sort of thing." Replied Neko turning around.

_Enterran's butts to kick…?_ Thought Yakumo, her eyes widened. "Wait!" She exclaimed, and Neko turned around to face the group. "You're a human like me but you promote fighting and war? Shouldn't you be promoting peace? War and fighting will only bring about more hatred and fear. Don't you want to bring peace to the world and rebuild the human race…?"

"Yakumo, honey, sometimes to bring peace to something you have to take down the people that stand in your way." Replied Neko looking straight at Yakumo. "Besides, haven't you noticed that trying to make peace with evil Enterrans never got you anywhere? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Yakumo…" Said Neko turning around. "But, that's the way it is sometimes… See you around!" She added with a wave before leaping away.

"Wait! Neko!" Exclaimed Yakumo as Neko landed on the junk pile she original appeared on and quickly jumped off and out of sight with Masha trailing behind her.

"What a strange human." Commented Mushra as soon as Neko was out of sight.

"Well, just like Enterrans, it takes all kinds to make the world." Said Kutal.

"No, I just think she has something really important to do." Said Sago as everyone looked at him.

"More important then finding Shinzo?" Asked Yakumo shocked.

"To each there own, I guess." Answered Sago looking at Yakumo. "Besides, did you see those weapons she was carrying? She's probably some sort of Enterran bounty hunter or something."

"Nah, no Enterran would hire a human for a bounty hunter. They would hire another Enterran. Besides, I think any Enterran would kill a human before hiring them." Said Mushra as Yakumo and Sago looked over at him.

"Did you say Shinzo?" Asked Kiri timidly for the first time in awhile.

"Huh?" Said the whole group looking over at Kiri, they had actually forgotten she was there.

"Oh, that's right! Kiri, do you know anything about a place called Shinzo?" Asked Yakumo sounding excited.

"Shinzo? Of course I do. I live there." Replied Kiri.

"What!" Exclaimed Mushra, Sago, and Kutal at once.

"You live there? At Shinzo?" Asked Yakumo sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Replied Kiri.

"That's wonderful" Exclaimed Yakumo.

"No, not really…"

"What…?"

"There are not many humans left…" Explained Kiri walking away from them a little bit. "Shinzo's been taken over by an evil Enterran king. He's either killed the humans or turned them into his slaves." She turned around and looked at Yakumo and continued, "But, then I heard about you, Yakumo, and your mission to find Shinzo. And, I knew if anyone could help us it would be you. You have to come back with me and help the humans still trapped in the castle."

"If Shinzo's been taken over then how did you get out?" Asked Mushra sounding suspicious.

"I snuck out. It's easy. I've done it how many times without getting caught. But, when the kings found out you were getting close he upped his security. So, it won't be easy getting back in." Answered Kiri giving Mushra a dirty look.

"It doesn't matter how much this king upped his security! We have to, and will, get into Shinzo! For Yakumo and Kiri's sake, we have to!" Exclaimed Mushra as Kiri gave him a surprised look. "Can you show us the way to Shinzo?" He asked looking at Kiri.

When Kiri didn't answer Yakumo bent down and asked, "Please, Kiri. Won't you show us the way to Shinzo?"

"All right…" Agreed Kiri almost reluctantly. "But, we better get going before more of those things show up."

"Okay. Let's go get Hakuba." Said Yakumo smiling at the small human girl as the three Enterrans walked past the two.

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" Asked Masha flying around Neko's head franticly as the group left for Kiri's apparent 'Shinzo.' "Your assigned duties from Professor Ariyama and Dr. Dusuke were to protect Yakumo and guide her to Shinzo. If they're going to Shinzo why aren't you going with them? You never stuck me as the kind of girl to disobey orders."

"They're not going to Shinzo…"

"What!"

"Well, for one thing they're going the wrong way." Explained Neko looking at Masha.

"But, Kiri said she lived…"

"Kiri's lying… She's not even a real human." Added Neko as Masha gave her a confused look. "She doesn't feel right… She feels Enterran… I bet you every Enterran I carded that she's some sort of shape sifting Enterran and that she's working for this apparent 'king' she spoke of."

"Why didn't you warn Yakumo then!" Asked Masha sounding even more frantic.

"She wouldn't have believed me…"

"Why?"

"Kiri's looks young and weak and she cries a lot. I'm older and stronger and I can take out twenty Enterrans at once without breaking a sweat. Yakumo is more likely to believe the smaller and weaker over the stronger and tougher." Replied Neko.

"Huh?"

Neko sighed and explained, "Whoever can put on a better show will be believed more. Since Kiri cries a lot and acts weak and pathetic she will be believed over me. If I would have tried to tell Yakumo the truth about Kiri she would have started crying and I would have been told to go. They would have believed that I was an Enterran over Kiri. So, I didn't say anything. They'll find out soon enough that Kiri isn't what she appears to be."

"So, you're just going to let them alone with that Enterran?" Asked Masha shocked.

"No! Of course not!" Exclaimed Neko. "What do you think I am! I'm going to follow them to this 'Shinzo.' And, I'm going to try to talk to the three Enterrans alone about Kiri. Besides, I think they're starting to get suspicious, especially Mushra."

"Good! For a second there I thought you were going against your orders." Said Masha with a sigh of relief.

"Of course not." Said Neko winking at Masha. "I just like to have fun, remember? Now, let's go." Neko, with Masha trailing behind her, jumped out of the tree they were hiding in and quickly followed the path that the group took to this 'Shinzo' that Kiri told them about.

"Are you sure this is the way to Shinzo?" Asked Mushra flying up besides Hakuba were Kiri and Yakumo were sitting. "Hello?" Asked Mushra when Kiri didn't answer him, she just continued looking forward. "Hey, answer me you brat!" Exclaimed Mushra getting angry at Kiri's rudeness.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Yakumo looking over. "Don't yell at Kiri."

"Well, then, tell her to answer me!" Exclaimed Mushra tired of Kiri's antics.

"Why don't you let me ask her?" Said Yakumo looking at Kiri. "Kiri is this the way to Shinzo?"

"Yes, Shinzo is just a little further down this path." Answered Kiri sweetly.

"Hmph!" Grunted Mushra really annoyed as he let himself fall back between Kutal and Sago, who looked over at him with a comical smile.

"Well, it looks like Kiri just plainly doesn't like you." Said Sago with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't see her on friendly terms with you, either!" Exclaimed Mushra now annoyed at Sago. Kiri looked back from her place besides Yakumo as Mushra and Sago got into a shouting match with each other, she smiled evilly as Kutal joined into the match to defend Sago.

"Sentries one through twenty haven't returned yet." Reported an Enterran on a caterpillar to his superior.

"Damn! I wonder if Kiri found somebody to help her? That would explain why one through twenty's not back yet." Said the superior Enterran. He sighed and added, "Step up security all around the castle. Do not allow Kiri and any person she's with to enter the castle. Capture her and take her back to the king and put anybody she's with in the dungeon. You are dismissed."

"Whoa… They're not fooling around." Commented Mushra as they watched the two Enterrans leave.

"That is what I meant by getting back in won't be easy." Explained Kiri looking at Yakumo.

"I see." Said Yakumo looking at the Enterrans riding caterpillars that just entered the area around them.

"So, how do we get in?" Asked Mushra.

"You don't." Answered Kiri looking away.

"Huh?" Asked everybody at once.

"The only way I'll show you the way into the castle is if the Enterrans stay here." Replied Kiri.

"What!" Yelled Mushra.

"Kiri, they need to go with us. We need protection if the castle has been taken over. Please, I know you don't mean it." Said Yakumo looking at Kiri.

"I do!" Exclaimed Kiri. "Enterrans killed my parents! I don't trust any of them! Either the Enterrans stay here or I won't show you the way into the castle!"

"Kiri, please. Say you don't mean it." Begged Yakumo. "Mushra, Sago, and Kutal have been with me since I started my journey. They've protected me and been my friends. We need them to get into Shinzo safely."

"A bigger group would be easier to spot." Explained Kiri. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked over at Yakumo and asked, almost crying, "Unless, you don't want to go to Shinzo…? Is that it?"

"I… I…" Stammered Yakumo.

"Please, Yakumo! Please say that's not it! I've dreamed of finding you ever since I heard about you. You're our only hope! You can't let us down! Please!" Begged Kiri crying burying her head into Yakumo's chest.

"But, I can't…" Stammered Yakumo again.

"Yakumo, please! If you want to go to Shinzo leave the Enterrans and come with me alone!" Begged Kiri still crying. "You're our only hope! If you don't help us the human race will die for sure!"

"Kiri…"

"Well, Yakumo, who will it be?" Asked Mushra suddenly.

"Huh?" Asked Yakumo looking over at the small Enterran.

"It's either her or us." Said Mushra as Sago and Kutal looked over at him.

"What?" Asked Kutal.

"Mushra, you don't mean it, do you?" Asked Sago.

"Yes I do!" Exclaimed Mushra. "I know finding another human is important to you, Yakumo. But, wasn't our journey together important to you?" Mushra backed up and added, "Unless our journey means nothing to you now. So, that why I'm saying it's either her or us. Make your choice."

"Mushra, don't make me choose." Said Yakumo softly looking at him.

"Please, Yakumo! Forget them and come with me! I don't know how long they can hold out in there!" Exclaimed Kiri looking up at Yakumo.

"Choose, Yakumo. Who's more important? Kiri or us?" Asked Mushra sounding impatient.

_Please, Mushra, understand. For the sake of the human race I have to go to Shinzo. I promised Father I would find it._ Thought Yakumo tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down at Kiri and said slowly, "Mushra… I'm going to go with Kiri. I promised Father I would find Shinzo and I can't pass up this chance. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Mushra sounding hurt. "I can't believe we mean nothing to you… Well fine! I hope you're happy with your decision! Because you won't be seeing me again! Goodbye!"

"Mushra!" Yelled Yakumo as Mushra jumped out of the tree and disappeared into the tall grass.

"I do hope you find what you're looking for, Yakumo." Said Kutal looking at her.

"Kutal?" Asked Yakumo as Kutal jumped out of the tree.

"Bye, Yakumo. I really enjoyed our journey together. I hope you're happy in Shinzo." Said Sago jumping out of the tree.

"Sago!" Exclaimed Yakumo starting to get up.

"Leave them!" Exclaimed Kiri pulling her back down.

"But, they're leaving!" Exclaimed Yakumo looking at Kiri as Kutal and Sago drove away from their hiding spot.

"Look! There's two of them!" Exclaimed one of the sentinels noticing Kutal driving away.

"We found some of them!" Shouted another sentinel as a warning to the others. "Get over here quickly before they get away!"

"We can't go now. Your Enterrans friends caused too mush of a ruckus." Explained Kiri placing a hand on Yakumo's shoulder. "We'll have to wait till it gets dark. They should have calmed down by then, and it will be harder to see."

"I can't believe Yakumo choose Kiri over us." Said Mushra looking up at the moon that now hung low in the sky. "I thought our journey meant more to her then that…" He then remembered back to the first time he met Yakumo when he was hanging over the waterfall for imitating a king just to get food. And, how he promised to protect her from any Enterran that wanted to hurt her just because she was a human. Mushra shook his head vigorously and stood up and exclaimed, "I don't care! I don't care what Kiri told her! I'm not going against my promise to Yakumo and abandon her just because she found Kiri!"

"Okay, heads I stay here, and tails I go find Yakumo." Said Sago flipping a coin into the air as he sat in a tree. He caught it in his hand and flipping it over onto the back of his other hand looked at it and said, "Tails… Well, I better get going then. Besides, I should have never left Yakumo no matter what she or Kiri said."

"Oh, I do wish Yakumo was here." Said Kutal stirring his latest creation. "She always gave me such nice comments on my food. And, I always enjoyed hearing them. She was always so sincere when she said them, she wasn't just trying to make me feel good. She actually liked it." He then stood up and dropping his spoon said, "That's it! I'm going to go find her! Kiri or not!"

"Come on, Yakumo!" Exclaimed Kiri quietly pointing at the castle. "If you follow the reflection of the moon on the water you'll end up at the secret entrance to the castle."

"Okay." Replied Yakumo sounding excited. She was finally doing it! She found Shinzo and would fulfill the promise to her father.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Asked Masha as Neko quietly trailed Mushra as he made his was back to Yakumo and Kiri.

"No, I want all of them together. Now, be quiet or he'll hear us." Hushed Neko briefly glancing at Masha.

"Let's go." Said Kiri quietly as a sentinel moved from above them. Hakuba started to move through the water slowly and hopefully silently towards the opposite shore.

_I'm doing it, Father!_ Thought Yakumo as they got closer to the opposite shore of the moat. Yakumo's heart began to beat faster as Hakuba climbed up the shore of the moat and brought the shield down that protected Yakumo and Kiri from drowning.

"The entrance is up this path." Said Kiri pointing up the path as Yakumo quickly and quietly got out of Hakuba. "Let's go." Added the small human making her way up the path towards the entrance.

Yakumo, who was following closer behind, heard a noise and looked over to see one of the caterpillar riding Enterrans come around the corner. "Kiri, get down!" Exclaimed Yakumo quietly pulling Kiri behind a large metal box.

But, it was too late… The Enterran saw them and exclaimed, "I found the human girl, Kiri, and her friend! You guys get over here!" Yakumo and Kiri screamed as more caterpillar riding Enterrans and Enterrans on foot appeared and surrounded them.

"Leave them alone!" Shouted a voice from above them.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Yakumo surprised looking up and finding the small Enterran heading for the closest caterpillar.

The caterpillar roared as Mushra hit it over the head with his staff; the caterpillar backed off as he hit the ground and looking over his shoulder said, "Did you really think I would just leave you?"

"Mushra…" Said Yakumo sounding happy as Kiri gave Mushra a dirty look.

"I know you said you didn't like Enterrans…" Said Mushra looking at Kiri. "But, can't we try to be friends?"

"Hmph!" Grunted Kiri angrily crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away from Mushra.

"I take that as a 'no.'" Said Mushra scratching the back of his head. "But, it doesn't matter right now, anyway. Besides, maybe, one day we can be friends."

Kiri gave him a confused look as Yakumo looked behind Mushra and exclaimed, "Mushra, look out!" Mushra looked forward as a caterpillar lunged at him mouth open, he got ready as two familiar looking figures jumped in front of him knocking the caterpillar back. "Sago, Kutal!" Exclaimed Yakumo happy to see her friends again.

"Did you think we were going to let you have all the fun?" Asked Sago looking at Mushra.

"Yes, indeed. Yakumo's our friend too." Added Kutal getting his mace out.

"All right!" Exclaimed Mushra joining the two of them. "Let's take care of these guys and get Yakumo and Kiri into the castle!"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Said one of the Enterrans suddenly. "Your two friends will get inside the castle, all right. Just not the easy way." The three Enterrans stared at him confused as familiar screams sounded from behind them.

The three turned around to see Yakumo and Kiri get grabbed by a Venus flytrap looking thing that appeared out of the ground. "Yakumo! Kiri!" Yelled the group at once running towards them, but it was too late. By the time they got there Yakumo and Kiri had already disappeared underground.

"Yakumo!" Yelled Mushra hitting the ground were they disappeared with his staff, but it did nothing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Scolded someone's voice behind them. "Such a large temper for such a little Enterran…"

"Huh!" Gasped Mushra turning around to see that a new Enterran had joined the group standing on the ridge. "Who are you!"

"I am King Daku." Replied the king looking at Mushra.

"King Daku?" Said Mushra looking at Daku. "Are you the one who took over Shinzo and captured Yakumo and Kiri!" He exclaimed as Sago and Kutal looked at the king.

"Yes."

"Good! That's all I wanted to know!" Exclaimed Mushra running towards Daku. "Now let them go and leave Shinzo!"

"Hmph! I don't think so" Said Daku calmly. "Enterrans… Huh?" Gasped Daku as a familiar noise sounded.

"Get down!" Screamed Mushra looking back as he threw himself on the ground. Sago and Kutal threw themselves on the ground and gasped as the area around them exploded. Mushra looked up as Enterrans went flying through the air around them; he stood up as the explosion died down. He recognized that attack… "Neko!" Exclaimed Mushra happily looking over as a familiar figure came walking out of the dust.

"Yes?" Asked Neko stopping in front of them. "What do you want?"

"Yakumo and Kiri! You have to find them! They were captured by King Daku and taken to the castle!" Exclaimed Mushra suddenly.

"Okay." Replied Neko as more Enterrans surrounded them.

"We'll handle the Enterrans out here, just find them!" Exclaimed Mushra turning his attention to the Enterrans around them.

"All right!" Exclaimed Neko jumping over the Enterrans heads and taking off for the secret entrance with Masha following behind her.

"Well, that is one sight I never thought I'd see." Said Daku watching Neko leave. "I can't believe the legends true…"

"What do you mean!" Exclaimed Mushra sounding angry.

"You mean she never told you?" Asked Daku as the three Enterrans stared at him dumbly. "Well, I regretfully have to inform you that your friend, Neko, isn't a true human."

"What!" Exclaimed Mushra, Sago, and Kutal at once.

"She's half Enterran." Added Daku.

"But, that's impossible…" Said Mushra in disbelief. "She felt so human…"

"Well, normally I wound give you the line of 'don't worry, you'll soon find out the truth about your friend.' But, that won't be happening. Because I'm going to destroy you here and now!" Exclaimed Daku pointing at them. "Unless you want to submit to my powers, then I won't kill you."

Mushra suddenly exclaimed, "Hah, if you think I'd ever…"

"I'll submit to King Daku's power." Interrupted Sago moving in front of Mushra and kneeling down.

"What!" Exclaimed Mushra.

"Oh, yes. I'll submit too." Added Kutal doing the same thing as Sago.

"What are you guys doing!" Yelled Mushra as Daku started to laugh.

"You should submit, Mushra." Said Sago looking at him. "There is no way we could beat him."

"Sago…?" Asked Mushra confused.

"You should listen to your friend, Mushra." Said Daku as Mushra looked at him. "Guards! Seize them and take them to the dudgeon!"

Mushra looked around as the Enterrans around them moved closer and grabbed them. Sago and Kutal made no effort to resist them…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long. But, I've been so busy. And, sorry if the endings weak but I wrote it late at night. So, sue me. R&R!


	4. Shinzo

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinzo"

"I pity those Enterrans in the lower dungeon." Said one Enterran guard to another as they were on their usual rounds around one of the lower levels of the castle.

"Why? What happened?" Asked the other Enterran.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Asked the other Enterran shocked as his friend shook his head no. "Well, they agreed to submit to King Daku's power. And, you know what that means."

"Ouch!" Exclaimed the other Enterran realizing what his friend meant.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed the other Enterran shaking his head. "I'd hate to be those three right now."

"You got that right!" Exclaimed the other one as they turned the corner and headed down the hallway.

"Do you think they were talking about Mushra, Sago, and Kutal?" Asked Neko dropping down from her hiding spot lying on a pipe hanging from the ceiling.

"Who else would they be talking about?" Asked Masha flying in front of her.

"And, what did they mean by, 'I'd hate to be those three right now?'" Asked Neko knowing she wasn't going to get the right answer.

"I don't know…" Replied Masha. "But, whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it…"

"So do I." Added Neko. "Hey! Wait a minute! They said, 'those Enterrans in the lower dungeon,' right? Well, we're on the floor right above the lowest level of the castle. So, the Enterrans they were talking about have to be below us. Let's go check it out! I bet you they were talking about Mushra, Sago, and Kutal!"

"All right." Said Masha following Neko as she made her way towards the steps leading downward.

"So, is this what you had in mind when you agreed to submit to King Daku's power?" Asked Mushra giving Sago an annoyed look.

"No… I had expected him to take us to the throne room." Answered Sago honestly. "I didn't expect to get hung from the ceiling by a rope in a dungeon."

"Well, what else did you expect him to do!" Asked Mushra sounding really annoyed as he looked at Kutal. "Is this why you submitted to King Daku's power, too? So, we could just get into the castle?"

"Huh? To get into the castle? Oh, of course, of course!" Exclaimed Kutal breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"So, these are the three Enterrans that want to become King Daku's servants?" Asked a voice below them. Mushra, Sago, and Kutal looked down as the door opened and a weird looking scientist walked into the room and added, "Or, did they just get caught in order to get into our castle? In order to look for their friends, perhaps?"

"You got that right!" Exclaimed Mushra. "Now where's Yakumo and Kiri!"

"What we did with your two human friends is our business." Answered the scientist walking into the room as Mushra noticed he was carrying something under his arm. The scientist noticed Mushra looking at his package and asked, holding it up, "Wondering what's in here?"

"What are those!" Asked Mushra noticing that the glass jar had maggot looking things in it.

"My friends here will make sure that you become devoted servants of the king whether you want to or not." Replied the scientist.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sago as the clasped attaching the rope to the ceiling opened sending the three to the ground.

"My little friends here will crawl into your ears and burrow themselves into your brain taking complete control of you mind and body. You will then be devoted servants of King Daku." Answered the scientist opening the jar and leaning over let the maggots crawl out of the jar.

"This is not what I asked for!" Exclaimed Sago as the three scooted backwards trying to get away from the maggots, who were making a beeline straight for them, but it was kind of hard specifically because they still had a rope tied around their waists.

"We have to make sure that you will not turn on the king." Explained the scientist.

"Can't you find a better way!" Exclaimed Mushra as the maggots got closer to their feet.

"This way insures total devotion." Added the scientist smiling as a couple maggots crawled on Mushra's foot.

"Oh, get them off me! Get them off me!" Exclaimed Mushra flailing his feet in the air trying to knock the maggots off.

"I'm not liking this!" Exclaimed Kutal as a couple started to crawl up his shirt.

"Get off of me!" Exclaimed Sago squirming around trying to knock the maggots off of his cloak.

"Why do you even bother to resist?" Asked the scientists amused by the whole scene. "You know it's only a matter of time before they find your brains… Huh?" The scientist turned around and Mushra gasped a familiar sound was heard and the door and the ground behind the scientist exploded sending him flying forwards. The three Enterrans screamed as the explosions washed over them sending most of the maggots flying off of them.

"Neko!" Asked Mushra desperately, he really hoped it was her. He really didn't want to become mindless.

Mushra sighed in relief when he heard a familiar voice ask, "Yes?"

"Neko, get these things off of us!" Exclaimed Mushra as Neko came walking out of the dust, crossbow in hand, as the remaining maggots got closer to their ears. "They're going to crawl in our ears, eat our brains, and make us mindless servants of King Daku!"

"Um, Mushra? King Daku's already a little late on the mindless thing." Commented Neko looking at him.

"Huh?" Asked Mushra sounding confused.

"Never mind." Replied Neko smiling as her joke went straight over Mushra's head.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Mushra a few seconds later as he finally got what Neko meant as she re-clipped her crossbow on her back with a comical smile.

"Um, Neko? Would you mind getting these things off of us?" Asked Kutal looking at her.

"Oh… Sure!" Relied Neko whipping out something that resembled a large Super Soaker. "Now, don't move!" She added spraying them with something that looked like water.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Mushra as the maggots shriveled up and fell off of them.

"Neko? How did you do…?" Asked Sago as a scream filled the air. The group looked over to see the scientist running across the room with maggots crawling up his lab coat. He was almost through the door when he ran into something and fell backwards onto the ground.

"It is good to see that you are all safe." Came Hakuba's monotone voice as Neko walked over to the scientist and pointed the odd looking gun at him.

"I know this is going against what I do, but…" Said Neko spraying the scientist and the rest of the maggots with the liquid.

"What did you do that for, Neko!" Exclaimed Mushra as the remaining maggots shriveled up and died.

"I will untie them now." Said Hakuba seemingly not to care that they were about to get into a verbal fight with each other.

"Even if he is a scientist working with King Daku he doesn't deserve to have his brain eaten…" Answered Neko as Hakuba chewed through Kutal's ropes. "No Enterran deserves that."

"Speaking of King Daku…" Interrupted Sago before Mushra had time to respond to Neko's comment. "Did you find Yakumo and Kiri?"

"Uh, guys? I'd hate to burst your bubble, but Kiri's not a real human." Said Neko slowly looking at Sago.

"What!" Exclaimed Kutal looking shocked.

"I always thought there was something odd about her." Said Mushra.

"Well, if she's not a human, then what is she?" Asked Sago as Hakuba chewed through the ropes binding him. "And, how did you find out about her?"

"I heard two Enterrans talking about a Katai, that he was a shape-shifter, and he was ordered by King Daku to trap the last two humans." Replied Neko as Hakuba started on Mushra's binds.

"How?" Asked Kutal.

"By using the form you call Kiri." Replied Neko.

"But, that means Yakumo is…" Said Mushra trailing off at the mental thought of all the trouble Yakumo was in.

"She's in more trouble then you think." Said Neko looking at him. "I, also, overheard them saying that King Daku was going to burn Yakumo at the stake at dawn."

"Dawn?" Asked Sago as Hakuba chewed through Mushra's binds. "But, that's only…"

"A few hours away." Finished Masha, as she was the only one with an internal clock.

"We should quickly find Yakumo, and quickly find the real Yakumo." Said Neko looking at the three Enterrans. "This, Katai, will probably try to take Yakumo's form if King Daku finds out you're free."

"Dawn will be here shortly." Added Masha. "When you find Yakumo, make sure she is the real, human, Yakumo. We don't need to waste time with a fake Enterran Yakumo, got it?"

"Yeah." Answered Sago and Kutal as Mushra stared at Neko as King Daku's words floated into his head about Neko not being a true human.

"Neko…?" Asked Mushra slowly as Neko looked at him, he had to know if King Daku had been right. "King Daku told us something you, a-and I just want to know if he was telling the truth. Is it true that you…?"

"I suggest you save all questions for later." Interrupted Hakuba suddenly. "We should find Yakumo quickly before the sun comes up."

"Yes, I agree with Hakuba." Added Masha as Neko walked over to Mushra. "We should hurry up."

"Don't worry. You can ask me later." Whispered Neko into Mushra's ear as she gave him a catty grin.

"Um, Neko? What exactly was that stuff you sprayed on us?" Asked Sago smelling his sleeve after a weird smell had filled the air.

"Well, you'll want to stay away from an open flame for the next twenty-four hours." Replied Neko turning around to face Sago. "And, some small, stinky woodland creatures might find you attractive for awhile. But, other then that? You don't want to know."

"Neko. Please, concentrate on the task at hand." Said Hakuba looking at Neko, who looked at him.

"Sure." Said Neko walking towards the door as Sago and Kutal gave each other worried looks.

Mushra watched her walk away with a confused look as Masha asked, "Well, you all already know you can't all go after Yakumo, it would be too obvious and easy to spot. So, who's doing what?"

"Mushra and I will find Yakumo." Said Neko taking charge. "Kutal, Sago, you can create a diversion for us. Hakuba, Masha, you two get out of the castle and wait for us at the moat."

"But, Neko…" Said Masha sounding worried flying over to her as shouting was heard coming from down the hallway.

"Masha, there's no time." Said Neko as everybody piled out into the hallway as the shouting got closer. "They obviously know about me rescuing you guys so we have to hurry. You all know what you have to do?"

"What kind of distraction did you want?" Asked Kutal.

"Anything that will distract the guards, right?" Asked Sago looking at Neko.

"Right, now everybody split up!" Exclaimed Neko as the group went their separate ways.

"So, you are the human, Yakumo." Said King Daku walking into the throne room as the caged Yakumo was lowered from the ceiling by a chain.

"And, you must the king Kiri told us about." Said Yakumo bravely looking at King Daku. "Why did you take over Shinzo and the last humans! They deserved something better then this!"

King Daku laughed evilly as Yakumo looked at him confused. "You actually believed this was Shinzo!" He asked sounding pleased. "You are mistaken, my dear. This is not Shinzo. This is my castle."

"What?" Asked Yakumo weakly. "This isn't Shinzo? But, Kiri said…"

"You shouldn't believe everything someone tells you." Interrupted King Daku sounding exasperated. "Oh, I can't wait till you're gone…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yakumo sounding scared.

"You are to be burned at the stake at dawn for being a horrible human creature." Explained King Daku as his voice sounded happier. "I'm just glad I'll never have to look at your face again."

"But, we've never met before." Said Yakumo confused.

"Yes, we have." Replied King Daku as he proceeded to tell Yakumo about when he and a couple Dark Generals went to kill her when she was in her cryogenic slumber but they were scared off by Dr. Tatsuro's laser defense system. "It was crude, but it managed to scare us off." Finished King Daku as Yakumo was staring at him shocked.

Yakumo shook her head violently bringing herself out of her current train of thought as she said, "My friends will come and rescue me!"

"You mean your three Enterran friends?" Asked King Daku.

"What have you done to them!" Exclaimed Yakumo sounding angry realizing what King Daku was getting at.

"Nothing that your little human friend didn't ruin." Answered King Daku sounding annoyed.

"Neko?" Asked Yakumo sounding happy.

"Yes. But, they won't be around long enough to ruin my plans for you." Said King Daku looking over his shoulder. "Katai!"

"Yes, King Daku?" Asked Kiri walking into the room.

"Kiri?" Exclaimed Yakumo shocked.

"Is everything ready?" Asked King Daku.

"Yes, the destruction of the human, Yakumo, will proceed at dawn." Replied Kiri smiling evilly.

"Kiri!"

"Actually, I wish you'd call me by my real name." Said Kiri started to glow as she changed into a short Enterran. "And, that name is Katai, King Daku's loyal shape-shifter."

"Katai, this human has friends that I'd like you to capture. Three are Enterrans; you may kill them if you want. But, one is another human, do not kill her and bring her back to me." Ordered King Daku to Katai as Yakumo looked at 'Kiri' shocked.

"You want to burn her too!" Asked Yakumo angry looking at the king.

"No." Replied King Daku looking at Yakumo. "She is a powerful fighter and will make a great addition to my forces."

"Neko, Sago, Kutal, and Mushra will never be captured by you!" Exclaimed Yakumo. "And, Neko will never follow your orders!"

"We'll see about that. Katai? Please show our human friend how you intend to capture her friends." Asked King Daku looking at Katai.

Katai laughed and started to glow. Yakumo gasped as Katai changed into her! "How do you look?" Asked the fake Yakumo with a hiss.

"No…" Gasped Yakumo softly.

"This is great!" Exclaimed King Daku suddenly. "I will be known across the land as the king who destroyed one of the two last remaining humans and took the other one as his slave!"

"Oh, I do wish we would have stopped for lunch." Sighed Kutal waving a fan over a grated dish that had fish on the top. "Oh, well, one must make do with what one's got."

"Distraction, huh?" Said Sago walking around some cylinders that were connected to the floor and ceiling. "This will have to do." He added trying to turn a valve that he happened upon, but he couldn't turn it. "Phew! I need to get more exercise." He continued giving up on the whole valve idea, but as he walked away a strange green liquid started pouring out of the faucet next to the valve.

"Yakumo!" Shouted Neko running into the throne room out of breath, she stopped and looked around the room breathing heavily but Yakumo was no where to be seen. She then looked up at a sky light in the ceiling. "Damn it!" Exclaimed Neko noticing how light the sky was getting. Dawn was wasting no time in getting here. "They must have taken her to the main courtyard." Said Neko out loud. "Least I know where she is, I have to quickly find Mushra, Sago, and Kutal and tell them where Yakumo is. And, all before the sun comes up."

Neko turned around and started to walk towards the door when an Enterran's voice sounded from behind her. "Halt! Who are you? Don't you know that no one's allowed in the throne room when the king's not here?"

Neko didn't turn around as another voice sounded. "Besides, which squad are you from? I've never seen that outfit before? Are you a new recruit? Or, did the king send out a request for more help from another kingdom?"

When Neko didn't answer the first voice who spoke commanded, "Answer us! Who are you!"

"No way! She's a human!" Exclaimed the second Enterran who spoke as Neko turned around to face them.

"That's right." Said Neko calmly looking at them.

"That must be Neko! The other human King Daku spoke of!" Exclaimed the first Enterran to the other.

"That's right." Said Neko again reaching behind her back for her crossbow.

"Hold it right there!" Exclaimed the second Enterran as both of them pointed their spears at her. "Keep your hands where we can see them! King Daku has already told us of your reputation!"

"Really?" Asked Neko curling her fingers around the handle of her crossbow. "Okay, fine. If you want to see my hands so badly here they are!" She exclaimed whipping her crossbow out, and before the Enterrans could react she let lose a couple of arrows. She re-clipped her crossbow and grinned as the ground around the Enterrans exploded sending them in the air. "That was too easy." She added walking over and whisking the cards out of the air. She stuffed them into her card pouch and said, walking away, "Now, to find Mushra, Sago, and Kutal."

"Yakumo!" Shouted Mushra running through the upper dungeons staff in hand.

"Mushra!" Called a familiar voice from below.

"Yakumo! Is that you!" Asked Mushra looking down and seeing their human friend locked in a cell.

"Of course it is, Mushra!" Exclaimed 'Yakumo' sounding annoyed. "Please, Mushra, get me out of here!"

"All right." Said Mushra jumping down totally forgetting Neko and Masha's warning about a fake, Enterran Yakumo. "Stand back!" Exclaimed Mushra raising his staff over his head as 'Yakumo' moved to the back of the cell.

"Thanks, Mushra!" Exclaimed 'Yakumo' as Mushra snapped the lock off with his staff and opened the cell door for her.

"Come on, Yakumo!" Exclaimed Mushra grabbing her hand. "King Daku's planning to burn you at the stake at sunrise!"

"What!" Exclaimed 'Yakumo' as Mushra pulled her out of the cell.

"That's right." Said Mushra looking at her. "So, we have to get you out of here before then." He added pulling her down the hallway.

"Wait." Said 'Yakumo' bracing her feet and amazingly bringing Mushra to a full stop. "I think it's this way, the exit, I mean." She added pulling out of Mushra's grasp and pointing the other way.

"Oh, okay." Said Mushra a little shocked as he followed 'Yakumo' down the hallway, he was wondering how she brought him to a full stop…

"Are the preparations complete?" Asked King Daku as an Enterran under his control was tying Yakumo to a stake.

"Yes, the destruction of the human girl with commence when the sun can be seen over the tallest point of the castle." Replied the Enterran who tied Yakumo up.

"Good." Said King Daku as all the Enterrans watching started shouting things like, 'kill the human!' and 'down with the human!' at Yakumo, who let her head drop to her chest.

"Ah, almost done!" Said Kutal, mouth watering, as the fish he was grilling started to smell better and better.

"Hey, what's that!" Exclaimed an Enterran guard to another as they came around the corner and noticed smoke billowing out of the room.

"I don't know! Maybe it's a fire!" Exclaimed the other guard running for the door. "Let's find out." He added opening the door as Kutal came running out of it at full speed.

"Oh, do pardon me!" Exclaimed Kutal as the guards went running after him. "I didn't expect this to become fast food!" He exclaimed running past the cylinders with the green liquid on the floor. The guards screamed as a stray ember from the pot Kutal was holding ignited the green liquid cutting the guards off from Kutal. "Now, how did that happen?" Asked Kutal turning around and staring at the fire.

"Kutal! Are you all right?" Shouted Sago running up to him. Sago looked at the fire and asked, "Whoa, Kutal… Did you do that?"

"No, not that I know of." Answered Kutal truthfully as both of them couldn't take their eyes off of the odd fire.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Mushra pulling 'Yakumo' back around the corner they just ran around because a couple of Enterran guards were tending to the fire that Kutal and Sago had started. "There's no other way out. Now what?" Asked Mushra as 'Yakumo' raised her arm, which turned into a blade, and she smiled evilly.

"Mushra?" Asked 'Yakumo' with a hiss.

"What are you guys just standing around here for!" Exclaimed Neko sounding annoyed as she ran up to Sago and Kutal, who turned around to look at her.

"Oh, hello, Neko. Did you find Yakumo?" Asked Kutal.

"Yes, she's in the courtyard right now." Replied Neko.

"Why the courtyard?" Asked Sago.

"Hello! They're going to burn her at the stake! You can't burn somebody indoors!" Exclaimed Neko annoyed. "Come on! We have to get going! We don't have much time left! The quickest way to the courtyard is to go out through a throne room window. So, let's go… Um, guys? Didn't I tell you to stay away from an open fire? You could catch… Oh, never mind. Hey, Sago? Your capes on fire." Added Neko pointing to Sago's cape as he looked down at it. Sago screamed as he realized his cape was on fire. Neko and Kutal watched with amused looks as Sago ran down the hallway screaming bloody murder. Neko then turned to Kutal and said, "Unless you want your butt to catch on fire I suggest we get out of here." Kutal shook his head as they started down the hallway which began to shake.

"Now what's that?" Asked Kutal as both of them stopped dead in their tracks. They both screamed and took off down the hallway as the ground behind them exploded. Sago, who had a big burn mark in his cape, quickly joined them and they hurried off to the throne room.

"Mushra?" Asked 'Yakumo' again when Mushra failed to turn around the first time.

"What?" Asked Mushra not bothering to turn around as he was still watching the Enterran guards. "Whoa! Yakumo, get down!" Exclaimed Mushra turning around as the ground in front of the Enterran guards exploded rocking the lower level of the castle. "Huh?" Gasped Mushra as he noticed 'Yakumo's' blade arm as she quickly ran in the other direction. "Hey, get back here!" Exclaimed Mushra chasing after 'Yakumo' as he realized that that had been the Katai that Neko had spoke of.

"What's this!" Asked King Daku as the ground began to shake and all the Enterran onlookers ran away screaming. Yakumo screamed as the ground underneath her cracked open destroying the platform and the stake she was tied to. "Is this the result of the human's power?" Asked King Daku to himself as the ground around Yakumo cracked open and the human screamed as she slid towards the end of the small platform.

"Yakumo!" Screamed Mushra jumping out of the castle as Yakumo caught the end of the platform and pulled herself up onto it and looked at Mushra with large, happy eyes.

"Mushra!" Called a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned around as his eyes widened and he gasped, "No, way! Two Yakumo's!"

"Mushra! Don't listen to her! She's a shape-shifting Enterran working for King Daku!" Exclaimed Yakumo pointing to the other 'Yakumo' sitting by the castle.

"She's lying! She's the imposter working for King Daku!" Exclaimed 'Yakumo' looking at Mushra.

Yakumo then exclaimed louder, "She's the one that…"

"Don't listen to her, Mushra!" Exclaimed 'Yakumo.'

"What…? What's going on! Which one's the real Yakumo!" Exclaimed Mushra looking at the two Yakumo's confused.

"Oh, Mushra. I could tell you which one's the real Yakumo, but this seems like a lot more fun." Said King Daku as a noise behind him caught his attention.

"Oh, I could tell him which one is the real one too, King Daku. But, I'd much rather just kick your ass!" Exclaimed Neko as King Daku looked over his shoulder only to receive a painful smash to the ass by Neko.

Mushra and the two Yakumo's looked over to see King Daku fall, head first, screaming to the ground below while Neko put her leg down smiling. "King Daku!" Exclaimed 'Yakumo' sounding concerned as Mushra looked at her.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Mushra as both Yakumo's looked at him. "The real Yakumo might be kind-hearted but she would never have that much concern for an enemy that tried to kill her! You're the fake one!" The fake 'Yakumo' gave Mushra a dirty look as he jumped over to Yakumo and grabbed her off of the platform just seconds before it cracked and fell into the lava below.

"Mushra!" Yelled the fake 'Yakumo.' "You'll pay for this!"

Mushra looked over as the fake 'Yakumo' leaped at him transforming back into Katai. Yakumo gasped and Mushra pulled out his staff as Katai got closer and closer. "Take this!" Yelled Mushra as he leaped at Katai, and before the Enterran shape-shifter could dodge Mushra smacked him across the chest sending him down into the lava.

"Yakumo! Are you all right!" Asked Neko concerned as she ran to the other human's side and kneeled down.

"Yes, Neko. I'm okay." Replied Yakumo as Mushra looked back at her and smiled.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed King Daku standing up. "You may have beaten Katai, but you'll never beat me!"

Yakumo and Neko screamed hugging each other as King Daku leaped at them as Mushra got into a defensive stance with his staff. The king had closed about half the distance between him and the others when suddenly a metal boomerang came whizzing through the area knocking King Daku back and straight into the lava. "It looks like you could use some help, Mushra." Came an unfamiliar voice from off to the side.

Neko looked over and gasped as Yakumo exclaimed, "Sago! Kutal!"

"That's Sago and Kutal!" Asked Neko shocked as hyper-Sago and hyper-Kutal walked over to them.

"Yes. They hyper-formed." Replied Yakumo as the two hyper Enterrans smiled at her.

"Whoa! I knew you guys were hyper-Enterrans, but I never though you'd look so different." Said Neko looking at them surprised.

"Is it a bad thing?" Asked hyper-Sago looking at her.

"No!" Exclaimed Neko waving her hands around in front of her. "You two look very cool."

The two hyper-Enterrans were about to say something when they heard Katai yell, "Nooooo!"

The group looked over as they heard King Daku say, "You are my servant! So, give me your Encard!"

"Nooooo! King Daku! Please, don't!" Pleaded Katai's voice, he suddenly screamed and everything went quiet again.

"What do you think happened?" Asked hyper-Kutal as Mushra looked at the spot the yelling had come from.

He gasped as King Daku jumped up out of the pit. The two hyper-Enterrans backed up as Mushra ran forward to join the group. "Ha! Let's see you beat me now! Hyper-form!" Exclaimed King Daku hyper-forming with the help of Katai's card into an ugly, cockroach looking thing.

"Hmph! Let's see you beat three hyper-Enterrans! Hyper-Flame!" Exclaimed Mushra hyper-forming as Neko's face turned bright red.

"Well, you can't fight what you can't see!" Exclaimed King Daku becoming invisible.

"What!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra looking around. "Where did he go!"

"Kutal!" Exclaimed hyper-Sago as hyper-Kutal went flying back after being hit with something they couldn't see.

Hyper-Sago screamed as he went flying back after being hit in the gut by something. Hyper-Mushra was about to move when Neko yelled, "Mushra! Don't move!" Hyper-Mushra looked over confused as Neko aimed her crossbow behind him and fired; he gasped and ducked down after a scream sounded behind him as the arrow hit its target. "After I hit King Daku you only have a small amount of time to get him back before he'll move again!" Exclaimed Neko lowering her crossbow.

"How can you see him?" Asked hyper-Mushra looking at her.

"If the Enterran is strong enough I can sense where they are." Said Neko as she suddenly looked to her right and gasped raising her crossbow.

"Neko!" Yelled hyper-Mushra as Neko's crossbow was knocked out of her hand as she went flying backwards obviously because of King Daku. "Now, I got you!" He added leaping towards the spot Neko had been standing in but all he hit was air. "Huh!"

"What's wrong, Mushra? You look a little flustered." Asked King Daku's voice from the air around them.

"Come on out, you coward!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra looking around.

"Don't get flustered, Mushra!" Yelled Neko picking herself up off the ground. "He may by invisible but there should be a flaw in the space around him. If you can find that flaw you can defeat him."

"Neko!" Asked hyper-Mushra as Neko looked over and gasped. Hyper-Mushra looked at the spot Neko was looking at when he seen a flash of light in the air. It was King Daku's sword! "Now, I have you!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra leaping over and stabbing the air in front of Neko, who smiled.

"H-how did you know?" Asked King Daku reappearing as he exploded turning back into the cards of King Daku and Katai.

"Both the cards of King Daku and Katai?" Asked Neko looking at the cards as hyper-Mushra picked them up and the two other hyper-Enterrans and Yakumo walked over to them.

"Yeah…" Replied hyper-Mushra looking at King Daku's card as he remembered something. "Hey, Neko? I wanted to ask you before but I couldn't. King Daku told us something about you and I wanted to know if it was true. Is it true that you're half-Enterran?"

Neko's eyes widened as Yakumo gasped, shocked, "What?"

Neko laughed nervously and said, "Well, King Daku's half right…"

"You're not human?" Asked Yakumo sounding brokenhearted.

"No, no, no!" Exclaimed Neko waving her hands around. "I'm a human! I'm just enhanced with Enterran genes…" The group looked at her confused as she sighed and added, "Did you ever hear of the Human Super-Weapon Program?"

Hyper-Mushra, hyper-Kutal, and Yakumo shook their heads no as hyper-Sago said, "I have…"

"What?" Asked Yakumo.

"I heard it while I was traveling." Replied hyper-Sago looking at Neko. "It was rumored that the humans five hundred years ago started a Human Super-Weapon Program when they realized they were losing the war against the Enterrans. It was rumored that they took special humans and injected them with small amounts of Enterran genes. It would change certain parts of their body, like speed, sight, strength, sense of smell, things like that. But, they would still be human because there would only be a small amount of genes in them. They would fight with the humans against the Enterrans and hopefully they could reclaim the Earth. Now, this is where the rumors differ. Some say that the scientists never created any Human Super-Weapons, that the gene could not be introduced in such small amounts. Some say that all the humans went crazy and had to be killed. And, the last rumor was that one human made it and was successful and that the scientist that created it put it to sleep and it was never heard from again…"

"That last rumor sounds like Neko." Said Yakumo looking at hyper-Sago.

"That is me…"

"Really!" Asked Yakumo sounding happy.

Neko shook her head as hyper-Mushra asked, "Why were you put to sleep? Why didn't you just help the humans win the war?"

"Because my creators knew the human race was doomed and they didn't want me to die. So, they put me to sleep until they knew it was safe for me to wake up."

"You obviously can take care of yourself." Said hyper-Mushra. "So, why did you wake up now?"

"I don't know…" Replied Neko honestly as everybody stared at her. "My creators gave me an objective, but the objective doesn't make sense to me."

"What was it?" Asked Yakumo.

"Sorry, privileged information." Said Neko looking at Yakumo. "I'm not aloud to tell anybody what it is. My creators said it would change the outcome of the world if I told."

"Oh…" Said Yakumo sounding disappointed.

"Sorry." Added Neko looking away.

"It's okay." Said hyper-Mushra. "Now, that that's cleared up. Let's go. King Daku's card will help us in moving forward." He added as Neko looked at him confused.

"A-are you sure you're okay with the whole idea?" Asked Neko, sitting Indian style on her pink, cat-shaped, wheel-less, hover-skateboard, for the thousandth time since they had left King Daku's castle.

"Hey, you saved our butts a few times and you helped us destroy King Daku, so I say your okay." Replied Mushra calmly looking at Neko as they were sitting on the bank of a stream.

"Besides, you seem nice enough." Added Yakumo smiling at her.

"And, you don't feel evil." Said Sago.

"Now, let's go!" Exclaimed Mushra.

"How?" Asked Neko.

"Easy." Replied Hakuba raising the protective glass around Yakumo. "Yakumo, please insert King Daku's card into the slot on my main console."

"You mean like this?" Asked Yakumo inserting the card as a bar on one of Hakuba's screens filled up and the world around them went multi-colored.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Neko looking around standing up. "What is this place!"

"This is the space time continuum." Answered Hakuba. "We can use this to travel long distances much quicker."

"Hey! How come you don't need to be under a protective covering?" Asked Mushra looking at Neko, who sat back down.

"I am a bit Enterran." Said Neko winking at Mushra with a big smile on her face.

"Where will we end up at?" Asked Sago.

"In a rain forest in the far west of Enterra." Replied Hakuba as they got closer and closer to the light at the end of the tunnel…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another one done! Yeah! R&R! Please!


	5. Into The Forest

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Into The Forest:

"Its soooo hot!" Wined Neko sitting Indian style on her hover skateboard.

"I agree." Said Kutal looking a bit worn out.

"But, he seems to have no trouble with this heat." Commented Sago about Mushra, who was just flying around collecting fruit from various trees.

"It must be because he's a fire Enterran." Said Masha flying around Neko's head.

"He's so lucky." Grumbled Neko slouching down.

"Hey, guys! Look at all the yummy fruit I found!" Exclaimed Mushra from behind the large pile of fruit he was carrying.

"You're going to share, right?" Asked Sago leaning across the front of his scooter.

"Nope!" Said Mushra smiling devilishly. "None of you helped me find any of this."

"Oh, come on, Mushra!" Exclaimed Sago.

"That's not fair!" Added Kutal looking annoyed.

"Mushra, you should really share." Said Yakumo looking at him.

"Okay…" Said Mushra slowly. "But, only with you and Neko."

"Hey!" Came the protests of Sago and Kutal from behind Mushra as he flew over to Neko to hand her a piece of fruit.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Neko sweetly holding her hands out for the fruit, which never touched her hands. Neko looked up at Mushra, whose face was bright red, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Stammered Mushra turning away still holding the fruit. That look on Neko's face, so sweet, but it was all wrong. He was an Enterran, she was one of the last humans… "Huh?" Gasped Mushra as the fruit was plucked out of his hand by a large tongue.

"What is that!" Asked Neko looking at the large dinosaur looking thing in front of them.

"I don't know, but Hakuba get Yakumo and Neko out of here!" Exclaimed Mushra as he, Sago, and Kutal leaped at the dinosaur.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Masha flying in front of Mushra, who stopped. "This breed of Enterran is docile and sweet, there is no danger at all."

"How do you know?" Asked Sago as all three of them landed safely on the ground.

"I have a large database filled with information about every kind of Enterran on Enterra." Replied Masha.

"But…" Said Mushra looking at the dinosaur.

"Mushra, see?" Said Neko as the dinosaur walked over to the fruit and used its long tongue to scoop the fruit into its mouth. "It was just hungry."

"Oh." Said Mushra.

"Getting a little high-strung about the safety of your girlfriend, huh, Mushra?" Asked Sago with a grin.

"Huh?" Asked Mushra confused.

"Neko." Added Sago simply and it finally clicked what Sago meant.

"She's not my girlfriend." Said Mushra through gritted teeth pulling Sago closer to him by his collar.

"Bye, bye, Mister Dinosaur!" Exclaimed Neko waving at the dinosaur as it walked away licking it lips as Mushra looked at her and a bright red blush broke out on his face.

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" Said Sago as Mushra pulled him closer looking at him.

"No, and not another word, okay?" Asked Mushra waving his fist around in front of Sago's face.

"Sure." Said Sago as Neko turned around.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Asked Neko as she seen that Mushra had Sago in a death grip by the collar.

"Nothing." Said Mushra letting go of Sago. "Right?"

"Yup. Nothing's wrong here." Replied Sago playing along.

"Yakumo." Said Hakuba suddenly. "I need to recharge for fifteen minutes, all my energy reserves are drained."

"Okay." Said Yakumo stepping out of Hakuba, as he put his head down, on the grass of the clearing they were in. "This should be a good place to rest and eat."

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Exclaimed Mushra jumping off his hover disk.

"Okay, I'll cook up one of my gourmet specialties." Said Kutal unloading his dishware as Yakumo turned to Neko.

"Neko, are you hungry?" Asked Yakumo as a loud grumble was heard coming from Neko.

Neko looked down at her stomach and looked back up at the group, who was staring dumbly at her. She gave a nervous laugh putting a hand behind her head as she replied, "Well, maybe just a little."

"I'll be sure to make a lot so don't worry." Said Kutal looking at Neko. "Eat as much as you like."

"Thanks." Said Neko smiling.

"Kutal, this is good." Said Yakumo looking at Kutal as they were sitting around a campfire eating.

"She's right!" Exclaimed Neko. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you." Said Kutal taking all the praise in.

Mushra looked at Kutal and said, "Yeah, I have to admit this isn't…"

"Help us!" Came pleading cries from above them.

"Huh?" Said Neko looking up to see a flying dinosaur looking thing carrying three kittens in its claws.

"Kittens!" Screamed Kutal looking up.

"Kutal?" Asked Mushra looking at him.

"Don't worry, kittens! Uncle Kutal will save you!" Yelled Kutal packing his dishware quickly into his car and taking off after the flying dinosaur.

"Kutal!" Exclaimed Neko picking the cat amulet off of her wrist and throwing it on the ground in front of her. It turned into her hover-skateboard as she jumped on it and followed Kutal down the path.

"Neko? Kutal?" Exclaimed Sago jumping on his scooter and following the two down the path.

"Come on, Yakumo!" Exclaimed Mushra jumping on his hover disk as he looked at Yakumo, who was looking off into the woods. "Yakumo, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Replied Yakumo stepping into Hakuba, who was fully recharged and ready to go. "I could have sworn someone was watching us." She added sitting down.

"I don't see anyone." Said Mushra flying in front of Yakumo and looking into the woods.

"I don't know… Maybe, it was my imagination…" Said Yakumo as Hakuba lifted off the ground and hovered in the air.

"Probably…" Said Mushra looking at Yakumo, who looked quite confused. "Anyway, let's go!" He exclaimed flying after the group that just left as Yakumo and Hakuba slowly brought up the rear.

"Uncle Kutaaalll!" Screamed the three kittens. "Help us!"

"I'm coming, kittens! Don't worry!" Yelled Kutal standing up in his moving car and getting out the dinner plates.

"You're going to make food, now!" Asked Neko flying up beside him.

"No!" Answered Kutal sounding annoyed. "I'm going to teach that thing a lesson!"

"How?" Asked Neko confused as Kutal threw the dinner plates at the flying dinosaur in an attempt to hit it. "Oh…" She added as none of the dinner plates hit the dinosaur.

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Kutal as the flying dinner plates encouraged the dinosaur to fly faster to avoid the danger. "It's getting away…"

"Not for long." Said Neko grinning as Mushra flew up beside her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mushra confused.

"You'll see." Replied Neko winking at him as she used the heel of her shoe to hit a small button on the back of her hover-skateboard.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Mushra as small thruster appeared on both sides of the hover-skateboard. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed as Neko took off after the dinosaur.

"Hey, ugly dinosaur! Let them go!" Exclaimed Neko activating the thrusters as she approached the dinosaur. "Now!" She added whipping out one of her small ninja swords and leaving a long, bloody gash across the dinosaur's lower leg.

"Kittens!" Screamed Kutal as the dinosaur screeched in pain and released the kittens.

"Neko!" Yelled Mushra as the girl looked down at the falling kittens. She simply smiled and back-flipped in the air on her hover-skateboard and shot straight down after the kittens. Kutal screamed speeding up as the kittens approached the ground, he then sighed in relief as Neko caught them as she sped past. Neko pulled back on her hover-skateboard bringing it to a full stop a few inches above the ground.

"Kittens, are you all right?" Asked Kutal stopping in front of them and taking the two male kittens out of Neko's arms.

"We're okay, Uncle Kutal." Said one of the male kittens as Neko sat down, Indian style, on her board still holding the female kitten.

"You're their uncle?" Asked Mushra stopping besides Neko as Hakuba stopped a little behind him and Yakumo hopped out and walked over to Neko.

"Yes." Answered Kutal as he put the two, now squirming, male kittens on the ground in front of him.

"I'm Rei."

"And, I'm Sen. We're twins!" Introduced the two male kittens as they started dancing around each other.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Mushra. The two kittens stopped as he said, "Now, I don't know which is which!"

The two kittens grinned as Yakumo leaned over in front of the female kitten and asked, "And, what's your name?"

"My name's Estee." Introduced the female kitten bashfully.

"And, I bet, you're everybody's favorite." Added Yakumo smiling as Estee stared at her confused. "What's wrong…?"

"Your eyes…" Replied Estee. "They look different, but not in a scary way… Are you an Enterran?"

"No, I'm not." Replied Yakumo.

"Then, what are you?"

"I'm a human." Replied Yakumo as Estee gasped and Rei and Sen looked over.

"A real live human?" Asked Rei as Yakumo shook her head.

"Wow! I never thought I see a real human!" Exclaimed Sen as Yakumo smiled.

"Well, I'm not the only one." Added Yakumo as the kittens looked at her surprised. "Neko's one too."

"Neko?" Asked Estee confused.

"Me." Replied Neko as Estee looked behind her at the human holding her.

"Wow!" Gasped Estee smiling. "She's little, just like us!"

"Estee!" Scolded Kutal as Estee looked at him confused. "It's not polite to call someone else…"

"Oh, its okay, Kutal…" Soothed Neko smiling. "She's right. I am little. But, that's because I'm young, just like her…" She added gently tapping Estee on the nose, who gave her a big smile.

"That's so cool!" Squealed Estee jumping out of Neko's arms. "She's young too, just like us!" She added starting to dance and jump around.

"Speaking of young…" Said Kutal as Neko smiled at Estee's dancing. "Exactly… What are you kittens doing here!" He exclaimed as Estee stopped dancing and Rei and Sen looked over at him. "I thought I left you three at the house!"

"Uncle Kutal, we missed you." Said Estee looking at him.

"Besides, we couldn't let you travel alone. You'd get lonely." Added Rei.

"Right! Besides, we want to go on an adventure, too!" Added Sen.

"I told you kittens before I left that this journey would be too dangerous for you…" Said Kutal calmly. "Besides, I was only going out to collect some more herbs and spices, and I told you I'd be back in a little while."

"But, when you were gone for so long we got worried…" Said Rei.

"So, we left the village and started to look for you." Said Sen.

"Didn't you realize that could've been dangerous?" Asked Kutal looking at the twins. "And, you even dragged your sister into it, too! You should be ashamed of yourselves!

"I went on my own, Uncle Kutal…" Said Estee looking at Kutal, who looked at her a little surprised.

"Well, you should've known better then to follow your brothers like that…" Said Kutal calmly. "Now, as for all three of you? You're…"

"You're not going to ground us are you!" Interrupted Rei shocked.

"Please, don't! We only wanted to be with you!" Exclaimed Sen.

"No, I'm not going to ground you…" Said Kutal as the twins sighed in relief. "I'm going to take you three home…"

"No!" Exclaimed Estee. "We want to be with you Uncle Kutal! Please, let us go with you. Please!" She added giving him big cat eyes.

"That look isn't going to work this time, young lady." Replied Kutal as Estee pouted at him. He turned to Yakumo and said, "I am truly sorry, Yakumo. But, I have to take them back home…"

"But…" Said Yakumo taking a step forward.

"I am sorry." Said Kutal. "But, this adventure's too dangerous for them…"

"How long will it take?" Asked Neko suddenly.

"Probably from sunup to sundown." Answered Kutal looking at her. "And, that's if you don't stop to rest or eat. And, with the kittens, it's impossible to do that."

"A little over a day, huh?" Said Neko leaning against the tree behind her and looking at Mushra, who looked over at her. "That's not a long time…"

"I don't expect you guys to wait…" Said Kutal.

"No! I meant to go with you!" Exclaimed Neko as Sago and Yakumo looked at her. "It's only a little over a day and if you try to protect the kittens from a enemy, hyper-form or not, you're all going to get carded." Kutal opened his mouth as Neko held up her index finger and added, "Don't say anything… You know I'm right…"

"But, it'll delay you from your quest…" Said Kutal.

"We've been delayed before." Said Yakumo suddenly. "One more day won't hurt."

"Guys…" Said Kutal sounding happy.

"Well, then, I guess it's all settled!" Exclaimed Neko.

"Huh?" Said Mushra looking at the tree behind Neko as a sharp crack sounded. "Neko, watch out that tree is breaking…!" He exclaimed as Neko gasped as the tree cracked completely in half at the base and started to fall towards the water. "Get out of the way!" Exclaimed Mushra and Yakumo gasped as Neko lost her balance and fell backwards as he ran for her. Neko screamed as she was about to fall of the bank and into the river as Mushra tackled her to the ground.

Sago sighed in relief as the two hit the ground and rolled as the tree fell into the water. He suddenly grinned holding back his laughter as Neko and Mushra slid to a stop. Kutal looked over and asked, "Sago, what's wrong?" And, that was it, Sago bust out laughing as Kutal looked over and stifled a chuckle and Yakumo looked over and smiled.

"Um, Mushra? Would you mind getting off me?" Asked Neko as Mushra looked down and blushed a beet red.

"All right, Mushra! You're one sly dog!" Exclaimed Sago as Mushra realized he was lying on top of Neko, who was lying on her back.

"Oh, um, geez, I'm sorry..." Stammered Mushra getting up as Neko sat up and looked at him curiously. "I d-didn't mean to…" He added looking away.

"It's okay." Said Neko smiling. "But, thanks for saving me from falling in the river."

"Y-you're welcome." Stammered Mushra as Neko stood up and dusted off the bottom of her dress.

"Shall we go?" Asked Kutal suddenly with a slight grin.

"S-sure." Stammered Mushra turning around.

"Well, at least till it gets dark." Said Neko as Sago looked at her confused. "You really shouldn't try to move through an unknown forest at night. It's too dangerous." She added looking at him.

"She's right." Said Sago suddenly. "We should camp here for the night."

"What I meant was. Start heading there now and just stop and make camp when it gets dark." Neko added.

"Good idea." Said Kutal getting back into his car as Sago jumped on his scooter. "Let's go!" He added heading off into the woods as Sago, the three kittens, who now looked annoyed, and Neko followed him.

"Yakumo, what's wrong?" Asked Mushra as he noticed that Yakumo was staring at the water near the fallen tree.

"I could have sworn I seen something moving through the water…" Said Yakumo sounding confused.

"I don't see anything." Said Mushra looking at the spot the human was looking at.

"Maybe, I was imagining it…" Said Yakumo stepping into Hakuba.

"Again?" Said Mushra as Yakumo sat down giving him an annoyed look. "That's the second time today. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel fine." Said Yakumo looking away from him. "Maybe, I'm just paranoid about being in this strange forest… You know we always seem to attract trouble."

"I know. But, don't worry, we're here for you." Soothed Mushra smiling.

"I know you are… But…"

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. So, let's go." Added Mushra as he jumped on his hover disk.

"Okay…" Replied Yakumo smiling as she followed Mushra into the forest.

"Damn it! They almost saw me!" Exclaimed a voice as the water by the shore rippled suddenly. "I am so glad I am able to blend in with my background." Added the voice as a chameleon looking Enterran appeared in the water. "Huh?" He asked as a shadow spread over the water around him.

"Trying to capture the human creatures for ourselves, are we?" Asked a voice as he turned around.

The chameleon's eyes widened as he said, sounding scared, "No, no, of course not, Waru! You know me better then that! I was going to capture them and bring them to you!"

"Really?" Asked Waru sarcastically. "Well, I don't need your help to capture the human creatures. Actually, I don't need your help at all." One of Waru's arms turned into a blade as he added, "So, say goodbye!"

"Please, Waru!" Exclaimed the chameleon as the other Enterran raised his sword arm above his head. "I was trying to capture the humans to bring them back to you! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you say! Please!"

"All right. I have one request for you. Shut up!" Exclaimed Waru slicing the other Enterran in half, he chuckled as he picked the Encard from off of the water's surface. "I will be the one to capture the human creatures for our master." He added before walking into the woods.

"Uncle Kutal! Please don't make us go back home!" Exclaimed Estee as she and her brothers were walking behind Kutal's car.

"Kittens…" Said Kutal sounding exasperated.

"Even if you take us home, we won't stay there!" Exclaimed Rei.

"That's right! We leave and look for you!" Added Sen as Kutal got an angry look on his face.

"Kittens…" Said Kutal as calmly as he could manage, he looked like he was ready to blow.

"Kutal… Please, calm down…" Soothed Neko flying over to him and placing a hand on his arm.

Mushra watched, from his perch of sitting Indian style on his hover disk upside down in the air, amused as the young human attempted to calm the cat Enterran down. He continued to watch as the kittens burst into another round of 'Uncle Kutal, please!' One of Kutal's eyes began to twitch as the human tried in vain to calm him down. Mushra laughed softly as he looked behind him. "Huh?" He said as he noticed an old, abandoned house in the distance. An evil grin spread across his face as he got a marvelous idea. He looked back as the kittens were about to burst into another round and added, "You know what, Kutal?" The kittens stopped as Kutal looked at the fire Enterran. "We should let the kittens go with us…"

"What!" Exclaimed Kutal interrupting Mushra.

"Under one condition." Added Mushra. "They have to pass a test of courage."

"What's a test of courage?" Asked Estee.

"It's when you test how brave someone is." Explained Mushra as Estee mouthed, 'Oh.'

"What do we have to do?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, what do we have to do!" Asked Sen sounding excited.

"Do you see that big, old house over there?" Asked Mushra as he pointed at the house, the three kittens shook there heads. "Well, I want you to go to that house and come back to us all by yourselves."

"All alone?" Asked Estee sounding scared.

"Yes, we can't have any crybabies coming along on our adventure." Said Mushra.

"I'm not a crybaby." Said Estee sniffing back her tears.

"Kutal? Do you agree to this?" Asked Neko looking at Kutal. "I don't think it's such a good idea to have the kittens wandering around here by themselves."

"You're right. Somebody should go with them." Said Kutal.

"But, going alone is the whole point of this test!" Exclaimed Mushra as he was seeing his perfect plan go down the drain.

"What if someone who didn't fight went along with them?" Asked Sago suddenly realizing where Mushra was going with this.

"Like who?" Asked Neko annoyed. "You don't expect Yakumo to go, do you?"

"I'll go." Said Masha suddenly before Sago could answer.

"What?" Asked Neko looking at her flying friend.

"I can't fight, but I can warn you if something goes wrong." She added. "And, I can also confirm that the kittens actually made it to this house."

"Oh, come on, Neko!" Exclaimed Mushra. "What's the worst that could happen!"

Neko sighed and added, "All right, all right! Masha, you can escort the kittens if you want to."

"Thank you." Said Masha turning to the kittens, which looked at her intently. "Well, let's go!"

The kittens cheered and followed Masha into the forest as Neko sighed again and said, "I can't believe you guys are doing this to those innocent kittens."

"Oh, come on! Masha's with them and it's only to that house. Besides, the best is yet to come." Said Mushra.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yakumo sounding worried.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Replied Mushra flying over to Kutal and Sago and whispering something in their ears…

"I can't believe you guys are doing this." Said Yakumo as she was peeling something that looked like a potato. "They just want to be with their great Uncle Kutal."

"Oh, come on, Yakumo! They need to be set straight! And, this is the best way I know how." Said Mushra as Kutal and Sago were pulling ghost costumes over their heads.

"By scaring them?" Asked Yakumo giving Mushra an annoyed look.

"Right. We're going to scare them so much that they'll be begging us to go home." Added Mushra as Neko snorted. He looked over at her and asked, "What's wrong, Neko? Want to join us? You look like the kind of person that likes to play jokes."

"I do! But, not on innocent kittens!" Exclaimed Neko angrily. "And, you better be careful! If you scare the kittens and Masha calls to me for help and I go out there to find you three scaring the living daylights out of them! Well… Let's just say that… That you guys won't be able to run fast enough to get away from me!"

Sago and Kutal's eyes widened and they gave each other worried glances as Mushra smiled at Neko and said, "Okay! I'll keep that in mind!" Neko continued to give Mushra a dirty look as he turned around to his two other ghost costumed Enterran friends and added, "Well, are you guys ready to go?"

"S-sure." Stammered Sago looking at Neko, who still was giving Mushra a death stare. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He added in a quiet voice so the young human couldn't hear him.

"Of course I'm sure!" Replied Mushra a little too loudly as he started to walk towards the forest. "Now, let's go!" Kutal and Sago sighed loudly as Mushra disappeared into the forest, and without a last glance at Neko followed the little Enterran into the forest.

It was now Neko's turn to sight loudly as the two other Enterrans disappeared from sight. "They certainly can be childish at times…" Commented Yakumo briefly glancing at Neko while continuing to peel the object in her hands.

"You said it…" Said Neko continuing to stare into the forest as Yakumo smiled slightly.

"Do you remember the orders from Waru?" Asked a lizard Enterran to the group standing before him.

"Yup. Kill the Enterrans they're with and bring the two humans to him." Replied one of the lizard Enterrans from the middle of the group.

"Good… Huh?" Said the leader turning around to see the three kittens walking across the field a short distance behind them. "Scatter!" Exclaimed the leader quietly as the entire group of lizard Enterrans either ran or dove for cover as the three kittens looked over.

"What's wrong?" Asked Estee hanging on to her brother's shoulder.

"I could have sworn I heard somebody talking." Answered Rei, who had a lit torch in his hands.

"I don't see anything…" Said Sen looking over at the spot the lizards had been.

"Maybe, it was your imagination." Added Masha as the kittens looked over at her and shook their heads before continuing on the quest to the old house.

"We are going to scare the pants of those kittens!" Chuckled Mushra as he Sago and Kutal were making there way towards the kittens.

"Um, Mushra?" Asked Sago looking down and noticing Mushra's tongue hanging out. "Where's your costume?"

"Huh?" Said Mushra looking down to see his normal cloths. "Darn! I must have left it in camp! I'll be right back, so just keep moving!" He added before taking off towards their camp to retrieve his missing costume. As soon as he left Kutal and Sago looked at each other and shrugging the shoulders started down the path again.

Mushra, completely out of breath, ran into camp a little while later, and said, picking up his costume, "Don't worry… I just came back for… my costume… Huh?" He looked around only to find Yakumo and Neko weren't there. It was evident that they should've been there since Hakuba was still sitting there resting. "Yakumo?" He shouted looking around. "Neko?" He added as he became worried, if they hadn't taken Hakuba…? He quickly bagged the scaring the kittens with the costume idea and took off into the woods in search of the two humans.

"Oh, Neko. This feels so good. Why don't you join me?" Asked Yakumo as she slid further down into the warm water of the river she was in.

"No thanks, Yakumo." Replied Neko as she slid her last sock off and had plunged both feet into the warm water. "I don't really like water all that much." She continued as she began to move her feet around in the water.

"Why?" Asked Yakumo turning to face her.

"The Enterran I was enhanced with is an almost extinct race of cat Enterrans. I just happened to pick up the trait of not liking water." Explained Neko stopping her feet and watching her reflection appear in the water.

"Well, you're still human, right? So, you should be able to overcome those feelings." Said Yakumo smiling as Neko looked at her.

"Well… I… guess your right…" Said Neko looking at her reflection again. "You are right! I will join you!" She exclaimed suddenly looking at the human as Yakumo smiled again.

"Yakumo?" Yelled Mushra quietly as he moved through the forest, he didn't want to yell in case there was enemy Enterrans hiding in the forest. "Huh?" He added as he noticed a bright light shining through the trees, as he got closer he saw that it was the moon reflecting off the river. He also saw someone sitting by the water; the person was puffy and odd looking. "Neko…?" He asked as he approached the person slowly. "What…?" Gasped Mushra as he realized why the person looked funny, it was because Neko was right in the middle of pulling her dress off over her head. He gasped as his face turned a shade of red that put his hyper-formed armor to shame as he got an unannounced, and unexpected, view of her bra and panties. He quickly turned around, shocked and sweaty, as Neko suddenly stopped pulling her dress off.

"Huh?" Gasped Neko letting her dress fall back down as Yakumo looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yakumo worried as Neko looked over at her confused.

"I don't know… I sense something strange…" Replied Neko looking around as the feeling of Enterrans surrounded her. She suddenly looked at the water surrounding Yakumo and yelled, "Yakumo, get out of the water!"

"Huh?" Asked Yakumo confused as lizard Enterrans suddenly popped up out of the water around her.

"Yakumo!" Shouted Neko reaching for her carelessly discarded weapons as Yakumo screamed as the lizard Enterrans surrounded her.

Neko was just about to curl her fingers around her crossbow when lizard Enterrans appeared out of the forest and surrounded her. She scowled at the one closest to her as it ordered, "Halt! Not an inch closer to that weapon! And, keep your hands where I can see them!"

Mushra watched as Yakumo started to shake fearfully as the Enterrans got closer to her and Neko still scowling at the Enterran in front of her reluctantly raised her hands in the air. Mushra couldn't take it, he growled as he pulled out his staff and leaped towards the clearing. Neko kept scowling at the Enterran in front of her as it smirked evilly at her as she heard a familiar voice shout, "Get your dirty paws away from them!"

Yakumo gasped as Neko looked over at a familiar looking Enterran jumping out of the woods and exclaimed, happily, "Mushra!" Neko suddenly gasped as the Enterran who had spoken to her wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her against him. She started to struggle against his grip as he started to back up towards the forest.

"Mushra! Help her!" Screamed Yakumo, not worried about her current situation, as she looked over and noticed Neko in the clutches of one of the Enterrans.

"Huh?" Said Mushra looking over at Yakumo, who pointed in another direction. He looked in the direction the human was pointing and gasped, Neko and her abductor were just about to enter the forest. "Get your paws off of her!" Screamed Mushra leaping at the Enterran, who looked up dumbly and screamed as the only thing he saw of Mushra's was the blade on the end of his staff as it entered his head. Neko screamed weakly as she hit the ground as the Enterran turned into a card.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Neko looking up at the short Enterran, who looked down at her. "Save Yakumo! I can handle myself now!"

"No, get back to camp! Quickly!" Exclaimed Mushra running towards her shoes and weapons carding any Enterrans that dared to get close enough to him. He picked up her discarded items and threw them at her as he added, "Just go!" Neko weakly shook her head as she picked up her cloths and weapons, she ran into the woods as Yakumo screamed. "Yakumo!" He exclaimed turning around to see one of the Enterrans grab her arm.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Yakumo struggling against the Enterran, who was trying to pull her clothes less form out of the water.

"Let… her… go!" Yelled Mushra jumping over or carding any Enterrans he came across.

"What!" Gasped the Enterran holding Yakumo's arm as he looked up to see a blade coming straight for his head. The human screamed as she was dropped into the water as the Enterran's Encard floated towards the water's surface.

Yakumo's head broke through the water's surface as she started coughing to get rid of the water she had swallowed. She looked over as Mushra quickly flew over to her and dropping the ghost costume in the water said, "Yakumo! Get out of here and go back to camp with Neko!" The human shook her head grabbing the costume and wrapping it around herself as she stood up wading over to the shore, she soon pulled herself out of the water and grabbing her discarded clothes ran into the forest as well. "Now, who's going to be first!" Exclaimed Mushra turning to face the Enterrans as soon as he was sure the two humans were safely away. All the Enterrans stepped forward as Mushra turned around and sticking his tongue out at them exclaimed, "Well, you're going to have to catch me first!" The Enterrans growled and followed Mushra up the river away from his camp.

"Why does it have to be so dark?" Asked Estee sounding slightly frightened still hanging onto her brother's shoulder as they continued their quest to the old house. She yelped softly as her two brothers stopped in front of her, she looked at them and asked, now totally frightened, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Look." Replied Rei pointing at something in front of them with his free hand.

"There's no bridge this time, just a fallen log." Explained Sen even further when he seen his sister's confused face.

"What! But, how will we get across!" Screeched Estee sounding frantic.

"You three will have to use the log to cross this part of the river." Answered Masha sounding calm as usual.

"That's easy for you to say!" Exclaimed Rei.

"Yeah, you can fly!" Added Sen looking at their escort.

Masha looked down at the kittens and responded, "If you move slowly and calmly there is a good chance that you'll make it to the other side without injury…"

"Let's run for it!" Exclaimed Rei suddenly interrupting Masha, who looked at him annoyed.

Masha was about to say something when Sen added, "Yeah, let's just run for it!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Asked Masha.

"Are you sure?" Asked Estee as Rei and Sen, completely ignoring Masha, shook both their heads 'yes.'

"You ready?" Asked Rei grabbing Estee's paw as she shook her head.

"All right!" Exclaimed Sen grabbing Rei's paw. "Let's go!" He added as the three kittens started to run across the fallen log, which was slippery from years and years of moss and algae growing on it. "Yeah!" He exclaimed as his feet touched dry land on the other side of the log.

"All right!" Added Rei turning around to see Estee still running on the log. "Hey, sis, hurry up will you!"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to work her up." Said Masha as the twins looked up at her with a look that said 'Huh?' Masha sighed and added, "She could fall…"

"Ahh! Help me!" Screamed Estee from behind them as the rest of the group turned around to see her take a nose dive into the water close to the shore.

"Estee!" Screamed Rei, Sen, and Masha at once as the twins dove for their sister's paw before she completely disappeared under the water.

"I got her! Grab a hold of her Sen!" Exclaimed Rei as his twin shook his head and grabbed Estee's paw.

"I got her! Now, pull!" Ordered Sen as the twins pulled their sister out of the water.

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Estee happily as tears formed in her eyes. She stopped as she noticed the twins looking at something in her paws, she asked, "What's wrong…?"

"Estee… Why are you holding a doll?" Asked Masha flying down to the kitten, who looked at her confused.

"Masha, what are you…?" Asked Estee looking down, but stopped when she noticed she did have a doll in her paws. "What's this…?" She asked confused holding the doll up in front of her. "It looks like Yakumo and Neko…"

"That's because it's a humans doll…" Explained Masha as the kittens suddenly looked up at her wide-eyed.

"What!" Gasped the kittens at once as Masha smiled.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Estee softly as she looked at the delicate little doll in her paws.

"Well, let's go. We're almost there…" Added Masha turning around and starting to fly towards the house in front of them.

"Um, Sago?" Asked Kutal looking around and noticing that they were still one Enterran short. "Where is Mushra?"

"He went back to get his costume." Replied Sago not really thinking about the whole situation.

"It's taking this long?" Asked Kutal as Sago suddenly realized the time span and looked back at the large, cat Enterran.

"You're right…" Replied Sago. "Wonder what's taking him so long?"

"You don't think…?" Asked Kutal pulling his ghost costume off looking a tad worried.

"Something happened to Mushra?" Asked Sago finishing Kutal's sentence.

"No." Answered Kutal as Sago gave him a confused look. "Something happened to Neko and Yakumo…"

"Come on, you guys!" Exclaimed Mushra still flying up the river as the lizard Enterrans pursued him from behind. "You can do better then this!" He added as a couple of lizards leaped at him. Mushra smirked as he jumped over the head of the first one and calmly stabbed the other one in the head. The other lizard Enterrans growled and hissed at the defeat of one of their teammates as they leaped at Mushra, who smiled innocently and said, "Okay, if you want to play rough…" He then promptly screamed and leaped wildly at the rest of the Enterrans, who didn't stand a chance…

Mushra chuckled brushing the dust off of his clothing as the Encards of the carded lizard Enterrans rained down around him. "Too easy…" He said happily as the water around him began to boil. "Huh?" He added looking down as more lizard Enterrans and their leader popped up from the water around him.

"So, you are the one who is protecting the last two humans…" Said the lizard Enterran's leader as he looked at Mushra with a disgusted look. "And, you defeated my followers… Tsk, tsk. Such a fine mess for such a little Enterran…"

"Really…? You think so?" Asked Mushra sounding cocky as he raised an eyebrow.

The Enterran leader growled as he follows surrounded Mushra, who looked around at them innocently. "Yes, I do. And, you will have to be punished for your actions." Said the leader as his followers got ready. "Attack!"

The lizards Enterrans and their leader then promptly tried to jump Mushra, who was smiling. As the Enterrans got closer Mushra's smile turned into an evil gin as he chuckled, "All right. You asked for it…" The lizard Enterrans gasped as Mushra was suddenly surrounded by a red glow as he screamed, "Hyper flame!"

"What! He's a hyper-Enterran! Nooooo…!" Screamed a lizard Enterran as he and his fellow Enterrans were burnt to a crisp by Mushra's transformation.

"N-no!" Gasped the leader as he watched his followers turn into Encards. "W-Waru never mentioned that the humans' friends would be hyper-Enterrans…!" He added shocked as hyper-Mushra turned around to face him grinning.

"A little scared, are we?" Asked hyper-Mushra as the leader looked like he was about to soil himself. "Well, you should be! This is what you get for trying to hurt my friends!" He added leaping at the Enterran, who was too scared to move. The Enterran screamed as hyper-Mushra's blade cut him straight in half. Hyper-Mushra watched, amused, as the Encard of the Enterran slowly started to fall towards him.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. Hyper-Mushra looked over to see Yakumo, who was the one who had spoken, and Neko hovering there. "What are you doing!" She asked sounding angry.

"Collecting cards." Answered hyper-Mushra innocently as he grabbed the card from mid-air and held it up so Yakumo could see that it was fully intact. The human smiled sweetly as hyper-Mushra gave his trademark grin. The hyper-Enterrans eyes fell on the other human hovering next to Yakumo, his grin became wider as Yakumo looked over at the severely blushing girl.

"Neko? Are you okay?" Asked Yakumo as Neko's face got even redder.

"I-I'm fine." Lied Neko as she quickly looked down at the ground. Her face got even redder as she thought of how handsome Mushra looks when he's in hyper-mode.

"Let's go!" Came Mushra's normal voice as Neko looked up and seen that he had transformed back to his normal form.

Neko watched him fly away, obviously back to camp because they still had the kittens to worry about, as she heard a familiar voice asked her, "You like him, don't you?"

"Huh?" Asked Neko confused as she looked over at the other human.

"Mushra? You like him, don't you?" Asked Yakumo again as Neko looked away. "You can't lie to me, you know? I could see in it in your eyes and on your face…"

"Yakumo… I…" Stammered Neko trying to find the right words about how she felt.

"Just be truthful with me." Said Yakumo, but the other human still wouldn't look at her. Yakumo placed a hand on Neko's shoulder and asked, "Please? As another member of the human race?"

Neko looked at Yakumo, the human race line had got her. "M-Mushra's hyper-form is cool and handsome and all, but his normal form is so childish and hot-tempered… I'm a kid myself, but even I see his acts as childish! And, it would just be wrong…" Replied Neko sadly.

"What would be wrong?" Asked Yakumo, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I'm one of the remaining two humans, both female… He's a hyper-Enterran… Not to mention Enterrans rule this planet now… There are no other male humans, we are truly the last two of our kind… Being with him would just be wrong! It would never be accepted…" Explained Neko as tears threatened to spill down her face. "It's just better to hide my feelings from him…"

"Neko…" Soothed Yakumo as the young human started crying. "I know it would be tough. Fights, injuries, crying, and rejection would follow. But, as a wise person once told me, 'Sometimes you have to fight to get what you want.'" Neko suddenly stopped crying as her words rang through her head, she looked up at Yakumo, who dried her face off with her hands, and said, "You never know… Maybe, if our journey is successful… Things may change… You may be able to be with him… Someday…"

"Someday…" Repeated Neko smiling slightly as Yakumo smiled warmly. "Oh, Yakumo?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever say anything to Mushra or anybody else, okay?"

"Okay…"

"We did it!" Yelled the three kittens' running back into camp with Masha hot on their heels.

"Really?" Asked Kutal calmly, by stroke of luck Mushra, Sago, Kutal, Neko, and Yakumo managed to make it back before the kittens did.

"Did they?" Asked Mushra sounding skeptical.

The kittens smiled proudly as Masha confirmed, "Yes, they did make it to the house."

"Looks like you have to keep your promise." Said Neko with a giggle, after her talk with Yakumo she was feeling a million times better.

"I guess so…" Replied Mushra frowning as the kittens began dancing around. It was then that Yakumo noticed Estee holding something in her paws.

"Estee…?"

Estee stopped short when she heard Yakumo's voice, she looked over at the human and asked, "Yakumo, what's wrong…?"

"What do you got in your hands?" Asked Yakumo still sounding shaken as Estee looked down at her paws.

"Oh, this?" Asked Estee holding up the doll so the human could see it better. "Masha told us it was a human doll, and I believe her. Because… Well… It looks like you…"

"It is a human doll!" Exclaimed Yakumo quietly taking the doll from the kitten.

"B-but, that's impossible!" Stammered Neko getting a better look at the doll. "Humans disappeared over five hundred years ago!"

"Maybe, not…" Said Yakumo sounding hopeful. "This doll probably came from upstream… This means there may be…"

"Yakumo." Said Neko sternly. "Humans disappeared…"

"I don't care! I have to see!" Exclaimed Yakumo looking at the other human with serious yet hopeful eyes.

Neko looked at the only other remaining human and said, with a sigh, "All right. Let's go and check…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMYGOD! 17 pages! Geez! My longest one yet! But, I think it was worth it… R&R! Come on! I know more people are reading this! Please tell me what you think! Flames, depending on how bad they are, will be accepted.


	6. Shattered Hopes

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Oh, and I want to thank Kittychick447, Mushrambolover, and Luciado for their reviews on my story. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel wanted, you know? So, I thank you. That's a hint, you know, for everybody else who reads this (wink, wink.) Now, enough with my babbling, let's get on to the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shattered Hopes:

"You know, Yakumo? Anyway you look at this, it's still pointless…" Said Neko for about the hundredth time since they started their trek upriver to look for other humans.

"I don't care!" Replied Yakumo severely as Neko looked at the other human dumbfounded, she's never heard her sound so annoyed yet determined. Neko's never heard Yakumo be so determined about anything except their adventure west, to the legendary last city of the humans, Shinzo. But, even that adventure was pointless, because Shinzo was… "I have to see with my own eyes if there are or aren't any humans left upstream…" She added calmly sounding more determined then ever.

Neko sighed deeply slouching down even further on her hover-skateboard as she added, "Yakumo, do you honestly believe that after five hundred years there are any humans left…?"

"I know the odds are against us…" Said Yakumo slowly looking down at her hands, which were lightly grasping Hakuba's steering wheel. Tears formed in her eyes as she added, "But, I have to check… I have to see with my own eyes… Even if it means finding out that we are the only two left… Besides, hope is the only thing we have left…" She looked over at Neko, who was taken back by the look of utter sadness yet at the same time the determine look of hope in her tear filled eyes. "Right…?" Asked the human as Neko couldn't help but sit there dumbfounded.

"I… guess your right." Replied Neko eventually, looking down at her hands. She had been kept away from the outside world for so long when she was being trained by her creators that she had forgotten what it was like to be normal… To have hopes and dreams… To, one day, make something of your life, and not just… just… fight all your life and then one day die thinking that you've fought for something you believed in… The last human contact she's had since Yakumo was her fellow Human Super-Weapons, but they had all died at the hands of Enterrans… _I guess I still have a long way to go, yet…_ Thought Neko looking up at the bits of sky poking in between the dense canopy of trees above them. _Yakumo has her hopes and dreams of finding other humans and reaching Shinzo to bring peace between the two species to follow… I, on the other hand, am just following the orders given to me. I have no genuine hopes or dreams… So, does that make me any less of a human…?_

"Neko?" Asked Mushra flying up next to her when he noticed the little human suddenly space out. "Are you okay?" He added as the human turned to him still looking spacey.

"Huh?" Said Neko confused realizing that Mushra was hovering in front of her. "Mushra, what's wrong?"

"What…?" Asked Mushra as Neko continued to stare at him confused. Hadn't she heard him? Obviously, she hadn't, or she wouldn't be staring at him like that. He sighed deeply as Neko looked at him even more confused and asked, "Neko, you suddenly spaced out, are you okay?"

Neko raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What do you mean I suddenly…?" Her eyes widened when she remembered what she was thinking about a couple of minutes ago as she asked, freaking out, "Oh, no! When did I…!"

"Mushra! Watch out!" Exclaimed Estee from her spot on Yakumo's lap as she momentarily looked up from trying to play with the human's doll to notice that the short Enterran was heading straight towards a tree branch.

"Huh?" Said Mushra looking over promptly getting clothes-lined by the tree branch. He screamed as he fell off of his hover disk and Estee covered her mouth with her paws. "Why didn't you warn me earlier that I was heading for that tree branch, you brat?" Screamed Mushra catching the edge of his hover disk and pulling himself back up onto it giving Estee a dirty glare.

"Hmph!" Snorted Estee with an annoyed face crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know why I should have to warn you! You're older then I am! You should know better…" She added leaning over the side of Hakuba as Mushra growled at the young kitten. "Huh?" Said Estee looking over at something. "Mushra! Look!" She exclaimed pointing at something off in the forest as Mushra gasped and quickly ducked in order to avoid another branch.

"Um, Mushra?" Asked Neko tapping Mushra on the shoulder as Estee gave the short Enterran a confused look. The little Enterran looked up at the human as she pointed at something and added, "I think Estee was referring to that…"

Mushra looked over in the direction the human was pointing and he could see glimpses of an old, dilapidated building poking in between the trees. "What is that…?" Asked Sago looking at the old building as it came fully into view as they approached the clearing around it.

"Oh, my…" Gasped Yakumo as Estee and Neko looked at the human, who was staring wide-eyed at the building.

"Yakumo, what's wrong?" Asked Estee concerned as the human suddenly clasped her doll tightly to her chest standing up.

"That's a…" Said Yakumo trailing off as she now had the whole group looking at her confused. "Mushra? Could we please check that building out?" She asked clasping her doll even tighter to her chest.

"Why?" Asked Mushra confused. "It's just an old building."

"Please, Mushra…?" Asked Yakumo looking down as some of her hair tumbled down the front of her shoulders hiding her expression from the group. "Can we…?"

Mushra continued to stare at the human confused; he couldn't understand what was so important about this old building. "But…?"

"Let's go check it out." Said Neko suddenly flying towards the clearing as the three Enterrans looked at her confused as Yakumo looked up shocked. The young human turned around and looking at Mushra added, "Please, for Yakumo's sake…?"

"So, you're saying that this is called a school…?" Asked Sago amazed looking up at the old, dilapidated school.

"Yes…" Replied Yakumo taking a few steps towards the school with her doll still clasped to her chest. "This must be a sign…" She added suddenly as everybody looked over at her. "The doll may have drifted downriver from here… This may be where other humans are…"

"So… what exactly was this 'school' made for?" Asked Mushra before Neko and Yakumo could get into another argument over whether there are any humans left on Enterra or not.

"This was a place where human children could go to learn lessons about life and getting along with other humans." Explained Yakumo happily as Neko looked over at her but didn't make a comment. "There were schedules to keep, lessons to learn, and many books to read…"

"Sounds too strenuous to me…" Commented Kutal looking at the building. "Just give me a warm sunbeam to lie in, and a catnip treat and I'm happy."

"We had treats too, Kutal." Added Yakumo giggling. "Let's check inside, now…"

"Whoa…!" Exclaimed Mushra looking around at the dilapidated building as they walked down a hallway. "This place has obviously seen better days…"

"What do you expect out of a building that hasn't been used in centuries?" Asked Sago looking at the short Enterran as the group hit an intersection of four hallways.

"Hey, where are the kittens?" Asked Kutal suddenly looking around for his niece and nephews. "They were here just a second ago…"

"I don't know." Replied Sago looking at the cat Enterran. "They probably went to explore this place by themselves."

"This is fun!" Exclaimed Rei running up to the mouthpiece of a tuba and blowing on the old instrument.

"Yeah, you said it!" Agreed Sen peering into the horn end of the old instrument as the only thing that came out of it was dust. He jerked his head back coughing as the dust flooded his eyes and nose.

"Sen!" Exclaimed Estee looking up from her place at the keyed end of a piano as her brother lost his grip on the end of the instrument's horn and slide down the piano top to the keys below. He landed on the keys safely as Estee breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know exactly what this thing was or what it done. She screamed as, if on cue, one of the piano strings broke in the inside and snapped up out of a hole in the top. She looked surprised at the string as a slightly off but still beautiful note sounded from the other strings. Estee smiled as she and Sen began to hit the others keys as more off but still beautiful notes sounded from the old instrument as Rei danced around on the table that held the tuba will blowing on a detachable mouthpiece.

"Huh?" Said Rei suddenly as eyes began to glow from the darkness behind them, he turned around as the eyes got bigger. He shivered as a mournful cry pierced the air as Estee and Sen looked up and screamed.

"What!" Gasped Neko looking down the hallway as the kittens' scream reached their ears. "That sounded like…"

"The kittens!" Exclaimed Yakumo finishing the other human's sentence as the kittens came running out of the darkness and up to them.

"Uncle Kutal!" Yelled Estee as the twins jumped into their uncle's arms. "They're here! They're here!"

"What?" Asked Mushra leaning down. "Who's here?"

"The monsters!" Exclaimed Estee grabbing Kutal's pants leg as a long red tongue licked the side of her face. She shivered at the feel of the rough tongue against her fur as her eyes filled with tears.

Kutal looked over and chuckled as a baby triceratops walked up to them. "That's not a monster." Said Mushra as the pink dinosaur bayed playfully.

"Yes. More like a big stuffed toy." Added Kutal as the kittens looked at the little dinosaur and smiled.

"This is fun!" Commented Rei jumping on the dinosaur's back.

"Yeah, now we don't have to walk!" Added Sen joining his brother as Yakumo picked up the still shivering female kitten.

"Are you okay?" Asked Yakumo sweetly as Estee looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I'm okay. Beside, I wasn't scared; I was just a little surprised." Said Estee bravely sniffing back her tears.

"Shall we continue looking?" Asked Yakumo looking at the three Enterrans.

"Sure. And, I, as your expert guide will show you around this place." Replied Kutal looking proud as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, right. You probably don't even know your way around this place…" Said Mushra as everybody but him started to follow the Enterran. "Hey, wait for me!" He added as he took off down the hallway after the small group as a yellow leaved vine, at the other end of the hallway, in the midst of green vines suddenly turned into a hissing snake.

"There is nothing here." Said Sago hitting the landing of the stairs that went between the floors.

Sago turned around as Mushra said, "I know, but you never know until you look. So… You and Kutal check the floor that we were just on." The water Enterran shook his head as Yakumo with Estee right behind her slipped behind Mushra and started heading up to the next floor. "And, Neko, Yakumo, and…"

"Yakumo? Estee? Where are you going?" Asked Neko noticing the human and the young kitten halfway up the stairs.

"Huh?" Said Mushra turning around as Neko went running up the stairs with Masha right behind her. "Wait, where are you guys going!" He asked as he quickly followed them up the stairs forgetting about the other two Enterrans as Sago walked back down to Kutal.

"Hey, Yakumo! I found somebody!" Exclaimed Estee running across the counter to a person's head carved in stone. "But, where's the rest of her body?" She asked confused as Yakumo and Neko walked up to the kitten.

"That's a marble bust of somebody that lived a long time ago." Explained Yakumo as Estee looked at it in awe.

"Stone people…" Commented Mushra from the doorway. "Very interesting. Can we go now? There's nothing in here but junk." He added as Yakumo looked around the room.

"Okay…" Said Yakumo with a barely noticeable hint of sadness in her voice. "Let's go see what else we can find." She added as Estee jumped on her shoulder and the small group left the room as a stone head of some creature, carved in the wall, eyes suddenly came alive and looked at the retreating group.

Sago, which had separated from Kutal to search this floor, walked up to a closed door. He tried the handle, locked. Suddenly, the door fell to the ground as he kicked it in, he walked into the room and was amazed by what he saw. Books… Shelves and shelves… Rows after rows of nothing but books…! He slowly walked down an aisle as he looked from side to side at the dusty books as he said to himself, "If these books could talk what stories would they tell?" Sago stopped in front of an opened book and bent down and picked it up. He looked at the page that was open and added, "What strange writing… Did humans really read these…? I wonder if this one told of a strange story… Nah. Probably it was a cookbook." Sago let the book fall back to the ground as some of the books behind him started swirling around in the air.

"Wow!" Gasped Rei and Sen amazed from the back of their new friend as they looked around the fully furnished kitchen that their uncle just had to explore.

"Now, let's see how the humans did it." Commented Kutal looking around the kitchen excited. "Oh, my!" He exclaimed as he seen a strange pot sitting on the counter. "What a fabulous pot!" He added walking over to the pot and picking it up. "What a wondrously fabulous pot!"

"What did the humans use it for?" Asked Rei curiously.

"They used it to make some sort of food, right?" Asked Sen looking at the pot intently.

"It is a stew pot." Replied Kutal taking the lid off. "But, you can use it for different things. Like flambé… How about I prepare us a cream flambé?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed the twins at once jumping up and down on their new friend as they imagined the taste of their uncle's cream flambé as some of the dishes behind them started to rattle and shake all on their own.

"Oh, my…!" Exclaimed Yakumo softly as she and Estee entered another room that was just as demolished as the others, the only difference was that this one had desks in it. "A classroom…!"

"I guess that's one way of making a skylight…" Commented Mushra looking up at the enormous hole in the ceiling as he walked into the room with Neko.

"A real classroom…! I never thought I'd ever see one of these again…!" Added Yakumo looking around the room at the wooden desks.

"Geez, Yakumo… This room looks worse then all the others." Said Mushra clasping his two hands behind his head. "I don't see what the big deal is with this place. Let's go and see if Sago and Kutal found anything…"

"No thanks, Mushra… You just go ahead… I… want to stay here a while longer… Alone…" Replied Yakumo slowly as she clutched her doll to her chest as Mushra, Estee, and Neko looked at her.

"Alone…?" Asked Mushra sounding a little shocked. "I don't think that's such a good… Huh?"

Mushra looked down to see Estee pushing against his leg in a futile attempt to make him move. "Mushra! You heard Yakumo! She wants to be alone!" Exclaimed Estee as she sunk her claws into the Enterran's leg. That got him to move!

Neko watched amused as Mushra went hopping out of the room on one foot as Estee desperately hung on to the other one with her claws. "Yakumo, do you really want to be in here alone?" Asked Neko turning to the other human. "You don't really know what's lurking in this building…"

"Yes, I do…" Answered Yakumo softly not bothering to turn around. "Please… Just for a little while, at least…"

"All right." Replied Neko placing her hands on her hips. "I'll be with Mushra then. Come on, Masha." Added Neko turning around and exiting the room as her flying companion took one last look at Yakumo and followed Neko out of the room.

"Estee! Let go!" Exclaimed Mushra hopping to a stop as he shook his foot in a attempt to get the kitten to let go. Estee let go as Mushra put a hand behind his head and added, "You need to clip your claws…"

"You just don't understand, Yakumo!" Exclaimed Estee looking at Mushra.

"You got that right." Replied Mushra. "I mean, what's so important about this old dump anyway…?" He added as Neko walked up to him.

"It holds memories of our long loss race…" Answered Neko clasping her hands lightly behind her back as the two Enterrans looked at her. "Yakumo just wants to remember what our race was like… It has been five hundred years, you know…"

Yakumo waited a few seconds to make sure she was alone before she sighed deeply walking over to a fully intact desk and sitting down at it. She gasped excitedly as she stared forward at the remaining blackboard hanging on the wall as she remembered the little bit she could about schools. "What…?" She asked confused as the area around her faded to white as human children began to run around her. She stood up at the desk confused as the white faded and was replaced by a fully intact classroom as more humans began to appear and talk excitedly to one another. The humans began to file out of the classroom as Yakumo moved around the desk and ran towards them as she exclaimed, "Wait! Come back!" She gasped turning around as she knocked her doll of the desk along with a pen, she quickly stooped down to picked up her prized possession as she noticed the pen lying there. Yakumo quickly picked it up but was shocked when it crumbled to dust in her grasp. She looked up with teary eyes and gasped as the classroom returned to normal as she realized it had been a illusion created by her own mind. There was never any pen… Nor, any humans… It had all been fake… All of it. Her dreams of other humans in this building had crumbled with that pen… Her hopes shattered against the cold, cruel rocks of reality. She stood up shakily as she looked at her poor doll. "Neko was right…" Said Yakumo sadly staring into the doll's lifeless eyes. "There haven't been any humans around since five hundred years ago… Does that mean you've been alone since then…?" She asked the doll in her hands, but received no reply from the last memory of the human race. She began to sob as she clutched the doll to her chest sinking to her knees as a long, skinny red, forked tongue appeared through the hole in the ceiling.

"Why did I have to end up babysitting?" Asked Mushra annoyed as Neko smiled at him sitting down on the steps next to him as Estee slid down the banister connected to the steps.

"Because, Estee just a kitten. And, kittens need to be supervised." Replied Neko smiling as she remembered how Estee just suddenly took off down the hallway for no apparent reason causing Neko and Mushra to chase after her.

"I know but…" Said Mushra trailing off as Yakumo's fearful scream ripped through the air.

The hair on the back of Neko's neck stood up as she looked behind her and gasped, "That was…!"

"Yakumo!" Yelled Mushra getting up and running up the stairs as Neko quickly stood up and followed him as Estee and Masha brought up the rear.

"Yakumo!" Exclaimed Mushra sliding to a stop in front of the doorway as he noticed that a large lizard Enterran had Yakumo by the throat with his tongue. "Who are you!" He asked as Neko yelped as she quickly slid to a stop behind him as not to slam right into him.

"My name is Waru. King of the Lizards." Introduced the lizard as Neko and Mushra piled into the room.

"Well, I don't care who you are! Let Yakumo go now!" Exclaimed Mushra growling as he got out his staff as Waru chuckled looking at the young human standing next to the short Enterran.

"Make me." Replied Waru simply as his free hand turned into a blade as he leaped at the two standing in front of the door.

"Neko, scatter!" Yelled Mushra as he away from the blade as Neko threw herself to the floor in order to avoid the Enterran.

Waru turned to Mushra as Neko got up and ran away from him, the King of Lizards tucked the now unconscious Yakumo under his arm as Estee came running up to the doorway as Waru leaped at Mushra. "Take this!" He exclaimed lashing out with his tongue as Estee gasped clamping her paws over her mouth as Mushra was barely able to dodge that attack.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Neko running over to the Enterrans as Waru caught him by surprise with his tongue sending the fire Enterran through a desk and against the wall. "Are you all right!" She asked concerned kneeling down next to Mushra as Waru starting laughing.

"How pathetic!" Snorted Waru as Mushra looked at him growling as he got up and placed himself protectively between Neko and Waru.

"Get out of here!" Exclaimed Mushra through gritted teeth as Waru began to walk towards them.

"But…"

"Just go!" Added Mushra angrily as Neko winced at the sound of his voice.

"Okay… Just… be careful." Said Neko quietly running around Mushra and towards the door. She screamed sliding to a stop as the door was suddenly blocked off by Waru's tall form.

"Where do you think you're going, human?" Asked Waru as Neko backed up frightened as Mushra slid in front of her. "No… You're not a true human… You have a bit of Enterran in you… And, you!" Added Waru looking at Mushra. "Protecting the last two humans! What's wrong with you! You two are traitors to your own kind and must be punished!" He added as he lashed out with his tongue hitting both of them sending them back against the wall. The Enterran laughed as the unconscious human's grip on her doll finally gave out and it fell to the ground, he walked forward as Estee looked at the doll and in one second of bravery ran to it and picked it up. The kitten quickly turned around and ran out of the room as Waru approached the two downed fighters. The young kitten quickly found a vine leading down to the lower floor and slid down it yelling for Kutal.

Neko looked up wincing from her spot of lying face down on the floor as Mushra sat up and looked at Waru, who suddenly stopped under the hole in the ceiling. "Yakumo!" Exclaimed Neko as yellow snakes appeared out of the hole in the ceiling, wrapping themselves around the unconscious human's body.

"Take her, Master." Said Waru suddenly as the snakes pulled Yakumo up through the hole in the ceiling. "You'll get no trouble out of these two." He added looking at Mushra and Neko, who were both on their feet by now.

"Where are you taking Yakumo!" Asked Mushra angrily giving the King of Lizards an I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

"None of your business." Replied Waru staring at the two standing before him. "And, besides, I wouldn't be worried about her… Because, now you have to fight me! Waru, the King of Lizards…!"

"Huh?" Said Sago sounding slightly frightened as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He looked down as a shadow of something large and threatening spread across the floor in front of him. He slowly turned around as he heard papers fluttering around him; he looked around confused, as the towering figure behind him was momentarily forgotten. Books… Lots and lots of books were swirling around him, all on their own. Sago smiled stupidly as he thought of how weak it was to use books as weapons, he was brought back to the current situation when he was suddenly hit in the back by some books. The Enterran stumbled forward and turned around annoyed as the figure stepped into the light. The annoyed look suddenly turned into a shocked look as the figure was none other then a book monster. Sago had to fight back an irresistible urge to laugh as the book monster took a swipe at him, he jumped back but was immediately caught off guard when two opened books slammed into his arms, pinning him to the wall.

Rei screamed as the kitchen's cookware began to swirl around them. "What's going on!"

"Uncle Kutal?" Screamed Sen desperately clinging to his brother. "I'm scared!"

"Uncle Kutal, come quick!" Yelled Estee running into the kitchen unaware of the possessed cookware flying around. "Yakumo's been…" She trailed off as soon as she seen the cookware now flying towards one spot and swirling around to form a very large cookware monster.

"Kittens!" Exclaimed Kutal trying to get their attentions, which were now fixed on the monster. The kittens looked over as the monster wrapped its electrical cords around Kutal's arm as he shouted, "Get out of here! Uncle Kutal will protect you! I think…" The kittens jumped on their dinosaur friend, who didn't get the urgency of the situation and just thought its new friends were playing. Rei and Sen grabbed the dinosaur's frill around its neck as it didn't see a point in moving. "Get that quadruped moving!" Yelled Kutal as a stray fork flew through the air and stuck itself in the dinosaur's rear. The baby cried painfully, tears welling up in its large eyes, as it took off running out of the room. Kutal looked back at the monster, who had wound its cords tighter around his arm.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Neko worried from her spot on the floor, she had thrown herself on the floor after Waru lashed out at both of them with his tongue. She had gotten out of the way, but Mushra had been too slow and had been knocked into the wall.

"I wouldn't worry about him, human!" Said Waru angrily stepping in front of Neko, who scurried to her feet and away from the king like a frightened cat. The king chuckled at the human's catty ways of moving as Mushra stood up growling getting his staff out.

"You keep you dirty, stinking paws off of her!" Yelled Mushra enraged as Waru turned his attention away from the human.

"My, my, my…" Teased Waru as Mushra narrowed his eyes. "What a temper…"

"Temper?" Asked Mushra sounding amused as Waru stared at him confused. "You want a temper? I'll give you a temper! Hyper Flame!" He screamed as a red light poured out through the windows breaking the glass.

"Hydro Power!" Yelled Sago, who was now in a headlock by the book monster, as blue light poured out of the windows shattering the glass.

"Eye of the Lion!" Yelled Kutal as yellow light poured out of the windows shattering the glass.

"Huh?" Said the kittens at once looking up as three windows shattered at once as different colored lights poured out of them.

"What was that?" Asked Rei as Sen and Estee gasped.

"That yellow light came from the room Uncle Kutal was in!" Exclaimed Sen and Estee at once running towards the building.

"Uncle Kutal…!" Exclaimed the kittens running around the corner to see a very different Enterran standing in the room.

"Kittens!" Exclaimed hyper-Kutal looking at them. "What are you doing here! I told you to get out of here!"

"That's Uncle Kutal!" Asked the twins shocked as Estee stared at her uncle amazed.

"He hyper-formed!" Exclaimed Estee squealing with delight at her uncle's cool new form. "Now, that monster is toast!"

"You got that right… Enterran Shockwave!" Exclaimed hyper-Kutal punching the ground with his fist. The kittens began to shout and jump around excitedly as shockwave from hyper-Kutal's fist against the ground shattered all the glass components of the cookware monster, which was basically all of it. Hyper-Kutal looked at the now lifeless pile of broken cookware on the floor and wondered why such a weak enemy had attacked him like that.

"A book monster against a water Enterran…" Said hyper-Sago amused as he leaped backwards in order to avoid his enemy's attacks. "How stupid… Tidal-wave!" He yelled sending a column of water at the monster, which caused the books that made it up disintegrate under the force of the water. He smirked as the ruined books fell to the ground in a soggy pile; he walked towards the pile as the smirk fell to a frown as he wondered why such a weak enemy had attacked him without warning or provocation.

"So, you thought you could surprise me by hyper-forming, eh?" Asked Waru laughing as Neko moved over to hide behind hyper-Mushra, who was not looking all to pleased. "I had been already informed that you and your friends are hyper-Enterrans. But, even that won't save you. You're dealing with a reptiles now… And, if you thought King Daku was bad… Well… You're in for an unpleasant surprise… Because retiles eat insects for breakfast!" He exclaimed as hyper-Mushra growled leaping towards the king, weapon ready for the kill.

"What…!" Asked hyper-Mushra shocked when his weapon hit nothing but air.

"I told you…" Said Waru as hyper-Mushra turned around to face the king. "You're dealing with reptiles now… You cannot win!" He exclaimed lashing out at the Enterran with his tongue, who held his weapon protectively in front of him.

"Mushra!" Gasped Neko shocked as hyper-Mushra winced as Waru's tongue whipped across his hands throwing the Enterran's weapon into the air.

Hyper-Mushra looked up as his weapon lodged itself into the ceiling right next to the large hole, he looked back at Waru, who wasn't paying attention because he was to busy laughing, and thought, _I have to time this right…_

"Huh?" Said Waru snapping back to reality as he noticed hyper-Mushra running straight towards him. The king, reacting by pure instinct, leaped straight up twisting around so that he stuck to the ceiling, he looked down at the approaching Enterran and spit three gobs of who knows what. The three globs almost instantaneously turned into blades which the Enterran skillfully avoided by jumping towards his weapon. Waru looked over as hyper-Mushra grabbed his weapon and tried to dislodge it from the ceiling. "I don't think so!" He exclaimed spitting some more spit blades at the other Enterran, who saw them coming and quickly vaulted around his weapon and up through the hole in the ceiling. The king chuckled slightly at hyper-Mushra's quick exit and the simple fact that the Enterran had forgotten to take his weapon along.

"Mushra, wait! You forgot your…!" Exclaimed Neko running towards the hole as hyper-Mushra disappeared through it closely followed by Waru. "Well, then… Looks like I'll have to take it to him…" She added jumping up grabbing his weapon; she yanked it out of the ceiling and quickly followed the two Enterrans out through the hole.

"How to you hope to defeat me without your weapon?" Asked Waru smirking evilly as Neko, with hyper-Mushra's weapon in hand, landed on the roof of the building a little bit behind the hyper-Enterran. "You can't. So, are you ready to die!" He added noticing the human standing there, weapon in hand, before spitting some spit blades at the Enterran before he could realize that his human friend was standing right behind him. Waru smirked as the Enterran instinctively moved out of the way and Neko noticed the approaching blades. "You should really look before you leap, Mushra…" He said as hyper-Mushra looked at him confused as a scared gasp sounded from behind him.

"Neko!" Yelled hyper-Mushra turning around to see the spit blades making a beeline for the young human. He took a step towards her but stopped surprised as Waru's mouth fell open as the young human twirled the weapon around like an expert knocking the spit blades away from her. "Whoa…!" He exclaimed softly as Neko looked at him and smiled proudly.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Waru softly as he realized he had to do something before hyper-Mushra and the human got the best of him and defeated him.

"Mushra! Behind you!" Exclaimed Neko pointing at Waru, who was making a beeline for the Enterran.

"Huh?" Said hyper-Mushra turning around.

"What!" Gasped Waru surprised when hyper-Mushra just disappeared from underneath his approaching fist. He looked up as he heard a familiar chuckle and saw the Enterran falling head first straight towards him. "No!" He yelled as hyper-Mushra struck him and sent both of them through the roof and through the other floors.

Neko gasped looking down as the roof began to crumble underneath her feet.

Hyper-Sago looked up and quickly vaulted out the window as the ceiling started to cave in on him.

"What's going on!" Asked Estee scared as the ceiling began to cave in on them. Hyper-Kutal looked up as he realized there was no way for him to get the kittens and their dinosaur friend out in time. The kittens screamed as the ceiling and something warm covered them.

"Uncle Kutal! Are you all right?" Asked Rei concerned as hyper-Kutal pushed a collapsed piece of ceiling of him and the kittens.

"Yeah! Are you all right!" Added Sen as Estee looked at their uncle with large, scared eyes.

"Yes, kittens." Replied hyper-Kutal standing up as Hakuba and Masha flew over to them. "I'm all right."

Everybody looked over as crashing was heard in the forest coming towards them. Hyper-Kutal slid in front of the kittens and the dinosaur as a large, green triceratops lumbered out of the trees. "Mama!" Bayed the baby dinosaur playfully as the kittens jumped off its back and onto Hakuba as the dinosaur lumbered towards the bigger one.

"Wow! That dinosaur's its mommy!" Exclaimed Estee pointing at the two dinosaurs as they were lumbering away.

Hyper-Kutal smiled at the mother, child reunion as a familiar voice said from behind him, "It's good to see that your safe Kutal." The small group turned around to see hyper-Sago come walking out of the shadows as he added, "I was attacked by books… It was… very educational."

"Not as educational as being attacked by cookware." Added hyper-Kutal as the kittens gasped and instantly leaped into their uncle's hair.

"Uncle Kutal! It's a monster! Keep it away!" Screamed the three kittens at once from the depths of hyper-Kutal's hair.

"Kittens… Are you honestly trying to tell me that you don't recognize me?" Asked hyper-Sago smiling.

"Huh?" Asked the kittens poking their heads out of their uncle's hair.

"Sago?" Asked Estee.

"Is that really you?" Asked Rei.

"You're a hyper-Enterran too!" Asked Sen amazed.

"Yes, kittens. I am." Replied hyper-Sago as Masha looked around.

"Where's Neko?" Asked Masha using her scanners to try to pick up the human's location, but her scanners read nothing. "My scanners are not picking her up anywhere around here…"

"To add to that. Where's Mushra?" Added hyper-Sago looking over at the completely demolished school.

"Mushra?" Yelled Neko flying through the forest trying to follow the two retreating Enterrans the best she could, but it was hard with the dense trees and even denser underbrush. "Whoa!" She exclaimed suddenly breaking out of the forest only to met with rocks leading upwards, she stepped on the back of her hover-skateboard causing the nose end to lift up as she shot up in that direction. "Phew…!" She sighed relieved as she jumped off her skateboard at the top of the pile; her skateboard shrank before she attached the cat-head shaped emblem to the holder under her sleeve as she ventured forward in search of the two Enterrans.

"How did you…!" Exclaimed Waru's voice from a little distance away from her. Neko rounded the corner to see hyper-Mushra smirking with Waru's arm-blade caught between his fingers. She gasped as in one swift movement hyper-Mushra broke the king's arm-blade with a simple twist from his wrist. "It's broke!" Exclaimed Waru almost hysterically. "You broke it!"

Neko smiled happily as she started to walk towards hyper-Mushra as she said, "Mushra…"

"Waru, how could you fail me!" Exclaimed a new voice from above them.

The hyper-Enterran and the human looked up at the newcomer, who was a person with a tail and snake-hair and gasped. He had the still unconscious Yakumo tucked under his arm. "Gyasa! Wait, I still can beat him!" Exclaimed Waru frantically.

"Don't make me laugh…" Replied Gyasa coldly. "Without your blade arm you're useless."

"Gyasa, wait! No…!" Screamed Waru as he suddenly disintegrated in a cloud of blue fire.

Hyper-Mushra and Neko watched as Waru's Encard was burned to a crisp as Gyasa said, "He wasn't much of a use to me anyway."

"What are you planning to do to Yakumo!" Asked hyper-Mushra angrily as Gyasa looked at him surprised.

"Oh, you mean my little friend here?" Asked Gyasa evilly as he jumped down to hyper-Mushra and Neko's level.

"Let her go, now!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra running for Gyasa, who just stood there as he tried to punch him. "What…?" He asked confused as the Enterran disappeared and he went stumbling forward. He turned around as Gyasa threw his hand out and he was hit by a wave of energy.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Neko shocked as hyper-Mushra slammed into a cliff as Hyper-Sago and Kutal appeared with the kittens, Hakuba, and Masha.

"If you don't want that to happen again, I suggest you don't try that again…" Said Gyasa calmly as hyper-Mushra ran for him trying to punch him. He smiled as he jumped back getting closer to the little outcropping over the lake. Hyper-Mushra ran for him again and tried to punch him, but Gyasa just jumped out of the way and landed this time on the outcropping.

"Let Yakumo go!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra furious as Gyasa gave him one of those truly evil smiles that would make anybody worry.

"You want me to let her go…?" Asked Gyasa grabbing Yakumo's head and holding her at arm's length over the side of the outcropping. Hyper-Mushra's eyes widened as Gyasa chuckled, "I didn't think so… But… Since she is one of the last two remaining humans… I have to destroy her anyway…" The Enterran tapped his chin thoughtfully as he said, "Now, how shall I do it? I know…" Gyasa smiled evilly as his snake hair extended over to Yakumo, who still wasn't awake, as he exclaimed, "Snakes! Give her my gift of…"

Everybody froze… Including Gyasa… As a tazer bullet whizzed past his face. The Enterran looked over as hyper-Mushra stared surprised at the young human standing in front of him. "Gyasa… Let Yakumo go…" Ordered Neko sternly pointing one of her guns at his face. "Or, the next one will be more to my right…"

"Really?" Replied Gyasa staring at her. "So, you're the legendary last Human Super-Weapon. I thought you would be bigger…"

Neko grinned putting her gun back in its holster as she said, "Well, good things do come in small packages…"

"Huh!" Gasped Gyasa as the human disappeared. Everybody's but Gyasa's eyes widened as she reappeared right in front of the Enterran high-kicking him in the stomach. "Oomph!" He grunted doubling over as the air left his lungs. Neko quickly raised her arm and bringing the side of her hand straight down on his wrist caused him to lose his grip on Yakumo.

Neko gasped as the full weight of the unconscious Yakumo's body slumped into her arms as she tried to remain standing. But, to no avail, she slowly slumped to knees under the others human's weight. She looked up as evil chuckling was heard as her gaze fell on Gyasa, her eyes widened in fear as the Enterran's snake hair lashed out at her and Yakumo. Neko quickly closed her eyes as the snakes got closer… But, nothing happened, other then the sound of painful hissing. She opened her eyes and looked up. "Mushra!" She exclaimed never happier to see the fire Enterran.

"Let's get you two out of here." Said hyper-Mushra taking Yakumo's limp body from Neko with one hand and grabbing one of the young human's hands with his free hand.

Gyasa looked at the angrily as the fire Enterran dragged Neko to her feet and away from him, he frowned, he wasn't going to let the humans get away that easily.

"What…?" Gasped hyper-Mushra surprised as he felt the young human's small hand slip out of his. He turned around as everybody but he gasped as Gyasa pulled Neko back towards him by a snake around the neck.

"That was a stupid move, human…" Hissed Gyasa angrily lifting Neko off the ground by her throat.

"Kutal, Sago! Take Yakumo!" Ordered hyper-Mushra as hyper-Kutal ran forward and took the unconscious girl from his friend's grip. "I have to teach a dirty snake a lesson." He added as Gyasa looked over at him as he ran towards him. "Let her…" Added hyper-Mushra trailing off while skidding to a stop as Neko gasped as Gyasa's snake hair lashed forward posed to strike, but just stopping a short distance away from her neck, hand, and upper thigh.

"Unless you want your human friend to get hurt I suggest you stop." Said Gyasa coolly as Neko looked at the fire Enterran frightened.

"Let her go!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra angrily as Gyasa looked at him surprised.

"Oh, Mushra… You know I can't do that. Oh, and Mushra? I can't promise that I won't hurt your friend either. She is one of the last two humans and a strong one at that, you know? So… In light of all that… Snake, give her my gift of eternal stone!" Exclaimed Gyasa laughing maniacally.

"No!" Screamed hyper-Mushra when Neko gasped as the snakes posed around her struck, digging their fangs into her skin. "Neko…" He added as instead of seeing blood spill from the bite marks, the skin around the bite marks began to turn to stone.

"I'm not liking this!" Exclaimed Estee watching the young human slowly turn to stone as her brothers covered their eyes frightened.

_I will not give Gyasa the satisfaction of… _Thought Neko as she could feel her mind beginning to cloud up do to the stone spreading. _Hearing me… beg for… help…_ She thought trailing off as she completely turned to stone.

Yakumo, who had had her head buried in hyper-Kutal's chest when she seen Neko being pulled back towards Gyasa, finally turned around to see the young human's stone copy. "Neko!" She exclaimed hysterically as hyper-Mushra looked over his shoulder. "What have you done to her!"

"Nothing that she didn't have coming to her…" Replied Gyasa calmly as Yakumo gave him an angry look. "Oh, don't look at me that way…" He added almost sounding hurt. "At least the stone will save her from the water…"

"What do you mean?" Asked hyper-Mushra looking at the Enterran.

"Easy. This!" Exclaimed Gyasa suddenly throwing Neko away from him.

"Oh, no! Neko!" Exclaimed Yakumo trying to pull herself away from hyper-Kutal, who kept a firm grip on the human as Neko hit the water.

"Are you crazy! She'll dissolve in that lake!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra furious.

"I know…" Replied Gyasa smiling evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another long one… Geez! This is getting to be a habit of mine… Oh, well… Oh, and don't worry, this turn of events won't screw up the plot later. Oops! I think I've said too much! Well, I guess if you want to know what I mean you'll have to continue reading. R&R! Please! I'd like to get some new opinions! Please!


	7. Battling the Prince of Reptiles

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Oh, and since Mushra, Sago, and Kutal don't return to their normal forms at all in this story I didn't write 'hyper' before their names. I would've gotten a cramp in hand if I would've! I will do this a couple more times during my stories so watch out for it. Oh, I'll warn you guys, of course…

Review! Review! Don't make me beg, people! Come on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battling the Prince of Reptiles:

"Mushra! Stop!" Yelled Sago as Mushra leaped off of the outcropping and down to the shore of the lake. Mushra took a few steps towards the lake when suddenly a twig flew into the water dissolving instantly. "If you take one step into that water you'll dissolve instantly." Sago added as Mushra looked back as Sago and Kutal landed on the ground behind him.

"But…" Said Mushra trailing off as he remembered Neko being turned to stone by Gyasa. "What will happen…?"

"To your human friend, Neko?" Asked Gyasa suddenly finishing Mushra's question for him. "I wouldn't worry about her. The acid probably ate through the stone by now. Your human friend is probably gone." He added letting his hands clap together softly from his squatting spot at the edge of the cliff above.

"Bring her back! Now!" Exclaimed Mushra fiercely, trying to keep his rising anger at bay.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a temper. And, for what? A human girl. How disgusting." Scolded Gyasa standing up. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Enterrans despised and hated humans because they are weaker then us, and here's an Enterran who actually wants to protect one." He added as Yakumo and the kittens, sitting in Hakuba, and Masha appeared behind Sago and Kutal. "You're turning your back on your own species. And, for that, you must be destroyed. By, me! Gyasa, the Prince of Reptiles!"

"I don't care what you're the prince of!" Exclaimed Mushra furious that Gyasa was speaking of Neko in that way. "You will regret doing that to her!"

"My, my, my. What passion. Is this human girl that important to you?" Asked Gyasa suddenly as Yakumo, Sago, and Kutal looked at Mushra, whose face turned bright red for a second. Gyasa smiled realizing that he had hit Mushra's weak point, he was about to say something when Mushra disappeared from in front of him. Gyasa looked around but gasped painfully as he suddenly found himself sprawled out on the ground. "What!" He asked shocked looking up at Mushra, who was standing in front of him, a raised fist incased in fire. Mushra grinned as Gyasa added, "How? I didn't even sense you were coming!"

"Oh, my…!" Gasped Yakumo softly as Gyasa shakily stood up not taking his eyes off of the apparently pissed fire Enterran. "I've never seen Mushra move that fast before…"

"Neither have I." Added Sago glancing at Yakumo briefly as the human looked at him. "Mushra must be very pissed about what happened to Neko. Otherwise he would have never moved that fast or hit that hard."

_'Don't ever say anything to Mushra or anybody else, okay?'_ Thought Yakumo recalling Neko's words after she had told the human how she felt about the fire Enterran. _Could it be possible…?_ She thought looking at Mushra, who looked like he was about to beat the tar out of Gyasa. _That Mushra likes Neko, too…? But, is afraid to say anything because she's a human and he's an Enterran…?_

"What's wrong, Yakumo?" Asked Estee suddenly looking up at the human, who was staring at Mushra looking confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Gasped Yakumo looking down at Estee confused as Sago and Kutal looked over at the human.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Estee again sounding slightly worried.

"No…" Answered Yakumo smiling at the young kitten, who just stared at her intently. "Nothing's wrong…"

"No!" Screamed Gyasa desperate voice as the group heard rocks cracking and breaking apart. They looked up to see Mushra standing in front of a pile of rocks, with Gyasa's leg sticking out the side of the pile, grinning.

"Mushra…?" Asked Yakumo softly as the Enterran suddenly frowned as the pile began to shake.

"Whoa…!" Gasped Gyasa breaking out off the side of the pile and leaping up to the outcropping where it all started high above them. "I can see that you mean business, Mushra. Your powers are certainly not overrated." He added wiping a small trail of blood off his chin as he smirked. "But, there is certainly not enough room here to fight properly. And, it would be especially unfair if one of us would fall into the lake while fighting. One cannot have a proper fight if the person's opponent falls into a lake of acid and disintegrates… Oh! And, speaking of which… If you ever plan to save your human friend from her stone prison… You'll have to defeat me…" He continued as Mushra growled softly at him as the small group behind him watched intently. "But, it really doesn't matter because the acid probably ate through the stone already. Your friend is probably no more then a memory by now… But, you can still fight me if you want… But, you have to find me first!" He exclaimed suddenly running towards the forest as Kutal and Sago ran towards Mushra, who looked angrier then before.

"Sago! Kutal! Let's follow him!" Exclaimed Mushra before the two other Enterrans could say a single thing.

"Mushra?" Exclaimed the two Enterrans at once as Mushra leaped up to the outcropping and followed Gyasa into the forest.

"Yakumo, stay here with the kittens!" Exclaimed Sago looking over his shoulder at the human, who just nodded.

"Let's go, Sago." Said Kutal as the water Enterran looked at him and shook his head before the two leaped up to the outcropping and followed the other two Enterrans into the forest.

"What do we do now?" Asked Rei as soon as their uncle and Sago were out of sight.

"I'm worried about Uncle Kutal already…" Said Sen looking up at the outcropping with a worried look on his face.

_This will never do…_ Thought Yakumo knowing that if the kittens started worrying about their uncle they would want to go after him, and that would just be unacceptable. "Why don't we…" She started before she realized what she was saying. "Try to think of a way to get Neko out of the lake…?" She finished as the kittens looked at her surprised.

"So, where do you think that cold-blooded coward is hiding?" Asked Mushra as the three Enterrans walked into a destroyed town a small distance away from the lake.

"I don't know…" Replied Sago looking around noticing how big the town truly was.

"This place is huge!" Exclaimed Kutal softly looking around before turning his gaze to Mushra. "We'll never be able to search this town in time if we stay together…"

"They we'll split up." Said Mushra looking at Kutal, who stared at him surprised. "If we don't hurry that stone will dissolve and Neko will be gone!" He added angrily as Sago looked over at him oddly.

"Mushra…?" Asked Sago slowly not wanting to set off his already riled up friend. "You like her don't you…?"

"Huh?" Asked Mushra confused looking at Sago.

"Neko…" Added Sago as Mushra's eyes widened.

"Sago, I…" Started Mushra really thinking about telling his friends the truth about how he felt about the young, dark purple haired, bright emerald green eyed, young human who was now trapped in stone at the bottom of an acid lake. "I…" He added unable to get the right words he was thinking about in his head to come out of his mouth. To tell the truth, one of the reasons why he was unable to converse to his friends the truth is that… well… he didn't know where to begin! He had so many thoughts about Neko that he simply did not know where to begin… Kind… Energetic… Cheerful… Powerful… Very adorable… These were just some of the things he could come up with without even thinking about it too much. "I…" He added again as Kutal and Sago stared at him looking worried about their friend's sudden stuttering problem. He then realized he could sum all of Neko's traits together into three words. An Earthly angel… "I…" Continued Mushra as he turned away from his two friends as he realized how corny that would sound. "Thought I already told you to forget about it!" He exclaimed angrily turning around giving the two Enterrans an angry glare as shocked looks appeared on their faces. That was not the reaction they had expected to get from the fire Enterran. "We've wasted too much time already! Let's just split up and try and find Gyasa! Now, go!" He exclaimed before turning around and taking off.

"Wow…!" Exclaimed Sago softly as soon as their friend was out of sight.

"So, what was that all about?" Asked Kutal confused looking at Sago, who looked at him.

"There is something going on between him and Neko…" Replied Sago tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I just know it… I just don't know how to get it out of him…"

"What if he doesn't want us to know?" Asked Kutal as Sago let his hand fall to his side.

"I know, but…" Said Sago trailing off as he looked around at the destroyed city. "Maybe, Mushra's right… We should be worrying about Gyasa right now. But, I just know there is something going on between those two…"

"Sago? Let's just worry about the task in front of us, okay?" Asked Kutal placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"All right…" Replied Sago reluctantly as Kutal smiled and started walking away. The water Enterran sighed deeply before taking off to find Gyasa, who was somewhere in the city. The one thing the three Enterrans failed to notice was probably the most important clue about the Prince's powers and it was lying right behind them. It was his molted skin…

Kutal looked around the area he was in as he slowly made his way through the destroyed city. He stopped before he got to an area that had a couple of tall pillars standing in it. He looked around, nothing… Kutal growled disgustingly before turning around as he muttered, "Nothing…"

"Now, now, kitty…" Scolded a familiar voice as Kutal whirled around. He quickly looked around but found nothing as the familiar voice said, "Up here, kitty…"

"Gyasa!" Spat Kutal angrily as the Prince of Reptiles gave him a hurt look.

"Now, now! Don't get so angry, kitty! Besides, there is nothing to get angry about." Said Gyasa as Kutal looked at him with an angry yet questioning face. "I actually did all of you a favor…"

"What!" Exclaimed Kutal interrupting Gyasa. "How could you have done us a favor!"

"Easy. I destroyed that human…" Replied Gyasa as Kutal's eyes widened as he realized he was referring to Neko. "You know as well as I do that humans are evil and must be destroyed… Uh-oh…!" He gasped as Kutal roared loudly and ran towards the pillar the prince was standing on. Gyasa screamed as Kutal tackled the pillar, cracking it off at the base.

"Now, for the finishing blow…" Commented Kutal watching the Prince of Reptiles go falling towards the ground with the pillar, he smirked before leaping towards the spot where the prince would have fallen. "Enterran Shock…! Huh?" He gasped as his fist hit nothing… But, he didn't understand. Gyasa should have fallen in that exact spot. But, yet, there was nothing… Well, except for the prince's molted skin, which Kutal picked up with a confused look. "What is this…?" He asked knowing no one was going to answer him, but the more and more he stared at the skin, the un-easier and un-easier he felt about it. Kutal looked up and around at the city as he added, "But, something tells me that when we find out what this is, we're not going to like it…"

"This was a good idea, Hakuba." Complimented Estee on the machine's idea to dive down for Neko themselves.

"Yes, but we've got to hurry. My flexi armor won't hold for long in this acid." Said Hakuba in his normal monotone voice.

"Are we getting close, Masha?" Asked Yakumo to the small fuzzy ball hovering above her head.

"Yes…" Replied Masha scanning the area in front of them. "She is a little bit ahead of us. And, from what I can tell, she is handling the acid quite well." She added as she got a lock on the human's position.

"How can you tell?" Asked Yakumo as Masha looked at her.

"Not only am I equipped with a database on Enterrans, I am also her companion. I can lock on to her heartbeat as long as she is not a large distance away from me. And, right now, her heartbeat is strong and clear. This means the acid water probably hasn't eaten through the stone yet." Explained Masha as Yakumo and the kittens stared at her amazed.

"Wow! That's amazing…!" Exclaimed Estee trailing off as she looked over as Hakuba rounded a corner. "Look! There she is!" She exclaimed happily as Neko's stone body came into view lying among some plants.

"But, how is Hakuba going to get her?" Asked Rei as Estee looked at him.

"Yeah!" Added Sen as Estee looked at her other brother. "Hakuba doesn't have any arms…"

"I have the next best thing…" Replied Hakuba as square holes opened on either side of his neck and three-fingered 'arms' extended out of them.

"Very impressive…" Commented Masha as Hakuba reached for Neko's stone body.

"Be careful, Hakuba!" Exclaimed Estee as their machine friend grabbed the young human very clumsily. "Don't break her!"

"I'm sorry." Apologized Hakuba as he lifted the young human off the lake floor. "I'm just not used to using these things…"

"I doesn't matter!" Exclaimed Rei suddenly as everybody inside Hakuba stared at the kitten. "You have her!"

"Yeah! So, let's get out of here!" Added Sen excited as Hakuba turned around and started heading for the surface. They were almost there when the acid water finally ate through one of Hakuba's arms, which exploded at the joint. The kittens and Yakumo half gasped, half screamed as Neko's body slowly floated back towards the lake floor.

"Hakuba! You have to go get her!" Exclaimed Estee slamming her paws on Hakuba's steering wheel.

"But, without my arms…"

"Don't you have anything else you can grab her with?" Asked Yakumo interrupting Hakuba.

"Actually… I…" Replied Hakuba trailing off as an explosion rocked his side.

A quick scan of his exterior revealed a hole in his side as he started heading towards the surface as Estee yelled, "Hakuba! Where are you going! Neko's still down there!"

"The acid water has finally eaten through my flexi armor." Responded Hakuba calmly as Estee pressed her hands and nose against the glass shield that protected them and looked at Neko, who had finally settled down among some plants. "We are all in danger. We need to quickly get out of here before my armor fails completely." He added as they got closer to the surface of the lake.

"Now, where could he be hiding?" Asked Sago walking towards a fountain as he looked around for the prince. He turned away as he heard the sound of water splashing, he grinned as he whirled around and flinging out his arm exclaimed, "I found you!"

"I guess it wasn't such a smart idea to hide in the water…" Said Gyasa as he leaped out of the fountain to avoid the explosion that occurred a couple a seconds later.

"Yes, that wasn't a smart idea. Especially when you are fighting a water Enterran." Replied Sago with a grin as he bent down and laid his open hand against the surface of the water. "And, I hope you are a ready to pay for what you have done!" He exclaimed raising his hand with a disk made out of water over his head as he stood up.

Sago threw the water disk at Gyasa, who just stood there watching it as it approached him. _A disk made out of water?_ He thought grinning. _How weak! How is that supposed to hurt…?_ He added mentally as the disk slammed into him. His eyes widened and he screamed in pain as the disk sliced through his shoulder.

"Just because its water doesn't mean it can't hurt you…" Said Sago seeming to read Gyasa mind as the Prince of Reptiles collapsed to the ground. Sago grinned as he threw a hand into the air and exclaimed, "Now, to finish you off! Tidal-wave!" He watched as a column of water rushed through the area Gyasa was in, sending anything that wasn't connected to the ground flying. Sago walked over to the spot where the prince had collapsed and said, "Now, to get his card and find Mushra and Kutal… Huh?" He looked down confused as he noticed that Gyasa's card was not lying on the ground. "What's this…?" He asked bending down and picking up Gyasa's molted skin. "What is going on here…?"

"That hole looks pretty nasty, Hakuba." Said Estee as she watched Yakumo's vehicle try to repair the hole in his side. "Do you think you can repair it?"

"I will try…" Replied Hakuba's calm, monotone voice. "But, it will take some time…"

"We don't have that kind of time!" Exclaimed Rei as Estee looked over at her brother surprised.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sen as Estee looked over at him surprised. "We need to get Neko out of that lake before the stone dissolves!"

"I know…" Added Hakuba calmly. "But, we can't enter the water until my flexi armor is repaired."

"But, we can't just leave her down there!" Exclaimed Rei and Sen together.

"Rei… Sen…" Soothed Yakumo gently bending down and placing a hand on each of the kitten's heads. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

"Yeah…" Added Estee looking at Hakuba as the twins looked up at Yakumo, who smiled warmly at them. "There has to be a solution to this problem…"

"A solution!" Exclaimed Hakuba suddenly as everybody looked at him. "That's it!" He added flying over to the edge of the water.

"Hakuba, what are you doing?" Asked Estee as the machine aimed the lasers he was using to repair his flexi armor into the water.

"The reaction from these two lasers hitting each other in the water will neutralize the acidity." Explained Hakuba as Masha flew over to his head.

"So, basically, it will turn the acid water into a harmless chemical?" Asked Masha as Hakuba turned his head to stare at the flying database.

"Yes. We will be able to dive down safely and retrieve Neko without putting any strain on my flexi armor." Added Hakuba as Yakumo smiled and the three kittens squealed happily dancing around each other.

"Now, where could he be…?" Asked Mushra to himself as he walked down the middle of a street looking around at all the destroyed buildings around him. He thought that every new building he seen was a better hiding place for Gyasa then the last one he saw. Mushra stopped, this was getting him nowhere. He had to search every building he came across, he sighed as he looked up and down the street. There were so many! It would take him days to search every room in every building. It would be so much easier if Gyasa would find him. But, there was no chance of that happening… "Huh?" He gasped as he could feel someone's presence loom up behind him. Mushra grinned as he heard something hissing, every so slightly behind him. _Way too obvious!_ He thought whirling around placing the tip of his spear no more then a hair's width away from Gyasa's throat.

"I should have known it was a stupid idea to think about attacking you out in the open like this…" Said Gyasa holding his hands up, seemingly surrendering. But, Mushra knew better. There was no way that Gyasa was going to surrender willingly and without a fight to an Enterran who traveled with and protected the last two humans. Though, if he didn't hurry, he would only be protecting Enterra's last human… His eyes widened as he thought about the look on Neko's face as the stone replaced the last portion of her body. The stone would keep that look there forever… That completely petrified yet determined not to show any weaknesses look… That look would accompany that sweet face into the pits of hell. Well… If that was where Gyasa would have intended to throw her. But, no… He had to send that sweet angel to the bottom of an acid lake that would eventually eat through that petrified look and through the fleshy part of her body in an instant. Mushra had to physically shake his head slightly to get Neko's last look out of his head. Unfortunately, this movement caused Gyasa to realize what the Enterran was thinking about. "Thinking about that human again?" Asked Gyasa as Mushra looked at him. "Why bother? She's probably no more then a memory by now…"

Gyasa trailed off as he felt the tip of Mushra's spear press against his throat as the Enterran growled, "You should thank the heavens that I'm not going to card you here and now!"

"Oh, is that so…?" Asked Gyasa sounding slightly surprised. "And, what's with the sudden act of compassion…?"

"Compassion? Who said anything about me acting compassionately…?" Asked Mushra chuckling dryly. "I'm just going make you suffer before I card you."

"Really…?" Asked Gyasa grinning evilly. "A forward thrust is a too simple and death is assured to be instantaneously." He added referring to the face that Mushra had his spear pressed against the prince's throat. "So, how are you going to make me suffer…?" He added trailing off when the Enterran in front of him suddenly dropped his spear but left his opened hand in front of the reptile's face. "Uh, oh!" Gasped Gyasa as Mushra's hand began to glow a fiery red color. "You wouldn't…!" He asked frightened.

"I would… And, I will…" Replied Mushra grinning maliciously as Gyasa took a frightened step back. "Hyper Flame!" He exclaimed hitting the reptile point blank range in the face with his attack. Mushra smiled as Gyasa screamed stumbling backwards as the fire rushed past his body. The Prince of Reptiles collapsed to his knees burnt and smoking as the Enterran flung his arm out and exclaimed again, "Hyper Flame!" Gyasa issued one final scream before he was flung off the ground by the column of fire and straight back into a building, which collapsed under his impact. Mushra smirked as he bent down and picked up his weapon. "Now, for the final strike…" He said before leaping towards the spot where Gyasa laid burnt and bruised… Or, so he thought… "What…!" He gasped confused when the tip of his spear hit nothing but ground. "Where did he go!" Asked Mushra starting to sound angry as he looked around and noticed something lying on the floor of the building. It was Gyasa's molted skin.

"How is it going?" Asked Estee looking up at Hakuba while clutching Yakumo's doll to her chest. The human decided to give the young kitten her doll to hold so it would give her something else to do other then pacing back and forth in the same spot. After a while of pacing Yakumo swore that she could actually see a rut being worn in the ground from the young kitten's feet.

"It is going very slowly." Replied Hakuba not bothering to look at her. "Due to the sheer amount of acid water in this lake my lasers aren't making much of a difference…"

"How much of a difference do you think you've made so far?" Asked Rei interrupting the machine, which looked over at him as his brother's feet could be seen dangling over the side of his door as he desperately looked for something.

Hakuba, ignoring Sen's dangling feet, replied, "Not enough for us to dive down there…"

"Argh! Where is it!" Exclaimed Sen interrupting the machine as Yakumo, Estee, and Masha looked over at the kitten oddly. "I know it's in here somewhere!"

"Sen? What are you looking for?" Asked Estee confused as her brother suddenly disappeared into Hakuba's cockpit.

Estee gasped worriedly as Yakumo took a step closer to her vehicle as Sen stood up and waving something around in his paw exclaimed, "Found it!"

"What is it?" Asked Rei as Estee gasped again.

"That's an Encard!" Exclaimed Estee surprised as Yakumo looked at the card in the young kitten's paw.

"A spider Enterran?" Asked Yakumo confused as Sen smiled at her.

"Yeah!" Replied Sen sounding excited. "Spiders thread is normally tough and unbreakable. So, the kind a spider Enterran would produce…"

"Would be even tougher to break!" Exclaimed Rei interrupting his brother.

"Or, in our case, melt through." Added Sen. "Since the acid water is weaker now, the spiders thread will hold up more. Besides, even if a little of it melts there should still be enough of it left to pull Neko out of the lake."

"That is a very good idea." Complemented Yakumo as Sen smiled before leaning over and sliding the spider Enterran's card into a slot in Hakuba's front console.

"Uh, oh…!" Gasped Hakuba softly as he sensed that he was changing. Spider legs popped out of his sides, long hair appeared on his head, and his back end transformed into the back end of a spider as large spikes appeared on his back.

"Wow…!" Gasped Yakumo amazed, she never thought her vehicle could ever do something like that.

"You look so cool Hakuba!" Exclaimed the three kittens at once jumping up and down.

"Stand back." Warned Hakuba as he lifted his back end up in the air. "I've never spun spiders thread before. This could get ugly." He added as strong, thick spiders thread began to fly out of his rear piling on the ground behind him. In no time, a large pile lay coiled behind the machine.

"Hakuba, don't you think that's enough?" Asked Estee as she realized there was more then enough lying on the ground to rescue Neko safely.

"I don't know how to stop." Replied Hakuba calmly as more thread piled on the ground. "Is there such a thing as 'spider breaks?'"

"Mushra!" Exclaimed a familiar voice as the Enterran looked over to see his two friends running towards him.

"Sago! Kutal!" Exclaimed Mushra not surprised that either of them didn't have a single scratch on them. "Didn't any of you find Gyasa?"

"What…?" Asked Kutal confused as Sago looked at him.

"Of course I found him…" Replied Sago as he looked at Mushra, who didn't have any scratches on him. "Wait, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Exclaimed Mushra sounding slightly angry. "And…"

"You thought you defeated him?" Asked Kutal interrupting Mushra as his two Enterran friends looked at him.

"Did you find him, too?" Asked Sago confused.

"Yes…" Replied Kutal as an uneasy silence spread over the group of Enterrans. Kutal didn't know what to say, and it was obvious that none of his friends knew either. How could they have found Gyasa if Kutal had apparently defeated him? "Wait…" He added slowly remembering the molted skin lying on the ground as the two other Enterrans looked at him. "Did any of you find a skin lying on the ground where Gyasa should have been defeated?"

"Yeah…" Replied Mushra and Sago at once as the two looked at each other confused as Kutal rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Something's not right here…" Said Kutal after a while as the two other Enterrans looked at him. "If we all found molted skin where Gyasa should have been defeated… Then does that mean…?"

"That I really wasn't defeated?" Asked a familiar voice finishing off Kutal's question as the three Enterrans looked over.

"Gyasa?" Exclaimed the three Enterrans at once shocked beyond all human recognition.

"Oh! You seem a little surprised that I'm still alive." Said Gyasa innocently as the three Enterrans just stared at him. He stood up from the building he had been sitting on as he added, "Oh, Mushra? I know this must be killing you…"

"What…?" Asked Mushra confused as Gyasa just grinned evilly at him.

"Your human friend…" Replied Gyasa taking a step forward allowing the tips of his shoes to hand over the edge of the building. "I don't think I need to go on." He added as the Enterran's eyes widened as he remembered the prince's statement about destroying him will be the only way to save Neko.

"You…!" Exclaimed Mushra taking a step forward but he was promptly cut off when a hand and arm blocked his way. He looked over surprised as he asked confused, "Sago?"

"If we couldn't defeat him alone before. What makes you think you can do it know?" Asked Sago as Kutal and Mushra looked at him.

"We need to hit him all at once." Added Kutal as Sago shook his head.

"All right." Agreed Mushra grinning before the three Enterrans turned their attentions to Gyasa, who didn't look too scared under the Enterrans gaze.

"I'll go first! Enterra Quake!" Exclaimed Kutal bringing both fists down on the ground.

"Aqua Tornado!" Yelled Sago throwing both hands out in front of him as a horizontal tornado ripped through the air.

"Hyper Flame!" Yelled Mushra throwing a hand out in from of him as a column of fire spiraled towards the prince.

"Weak…" Muttered Gyasa before jumping over Kutal's attack and ducking under Sago's attack, but he was too slow to avoid Mushra's attack, which slammed into him. The Prince of Reptiles screamed as the fire burned his skin and hair.

"Would you do the honors, Mushra?" Asked Sago gesturing a hand towards the swaying and obviously burnt beyond the point of fighting back Gyasa, who stumbled forward trying to remain on his feet.

Mushra grinned as he leaped towards Gyasa, who saw him coming. "No! Please! Have mercy!" Begged Gyasa as the fire Enterrans got closer.

"Did you have any mercy towards Neko?" Exclaimed Mushra his grin being replaced with a scowl. "You had no right to turn her to stone just because she was a human, you monster!" He added before slicing Gyasa from his left shoulder diagonally down till his spear ran out of Enterran to cut through.

Gyasa screamed as flashes of white light poured out of the slit in his chest as the three Enterrans watched intrigued. "No…!" He moaned softly as he collapsed to his knees. "How could you have defeated me…?" He added trailing off as he fell face first to the ground.

"Wait…" Said Kutal after a few seconds of nothing happening. "Something's wrong here. Where's his card?" He asked as the prince's body suddenly turned white.

"Kutal's right. There is something definitely wrong here…" Added Sago trailing off when the prince's apparently 'dead' body began to twitch.

"What the…!" Exclaimed the three Enterrans at once when Gyasa's white skin cracked open and a completely fine Prince of Reptiles rose up from the discarded skin.

"Happy to see me, boys?" Asked Gyasa with a soft hiss.

"H-how…?" Stammered Mushra obviously confused as the prince stared at him grinning evilly.

"Well, if you must know…" Started Gyasa with a soft sigh sounding a tad annoyed. "Every time one of you thinks you defeated me you haven't, right?" He asked as the Enterrans just stared dumbly at him. "And, the only thing you find is my skin. Well… Every time one of you mistakenly makes me lose a layer of skin I get stronger and resistant to your attacks!" He exclaimed laughing evilly as the three Enterrans mouths dropped open.

"No way!" Exclaimed Mushra dumbfounded.

"He's resistant to our attacks now!" Asked Sago sounding worried.

Kutal kept staring at Gyasa, who seemed to be getting a charge out of their reactions. He then remembered that their combined attack was enough to stun the prince for just enough time for one of them to leap in and finish the job, but they had to make sure it was for good this time. He looked over at his two friends and exclaimed, "Come on! We have to hit him at the same time! It worked before so maybe…!"

"It won't work this time, kitty…" Interrupted Gyasa leaping up into the air. "I'm resistant to that attack too… Venom Blaster!" He yelled as his hair twisted around as a large snake's head popped out of the middle. The snake opened his mouth and left loose a powerful blast as the three Enterrans looked up at the approaching blast and screamed.

"Whoa…!" Screamed Yakumo sailing forward as a powerful blast ripped through the area they were in. She groaned painfully as she slammed into the back of Hakuba, who had caught Rei in his mouth as the young kitten went flying towards the acid water with the spiders thread clutched in his paws. "What is going on!" She screamed hoping she was heard over the loud noise as she clutched desperately at her vehicle's smooth metal sides. She bent closer to Hakuba grimacing as the strongest part of the blast swept past them.

"I don't know…" Replied Hakuba looking back at the human as the blast suddenly settled down in a second. "Whatever it was I don't think it was good…"

_Neko…?_ Thought Mushra weakly looking up at a figure standing in front of him. Due to the sun being directly behind the figure and his temporary blurry vision he could have sworn that that was the young human standing in front of him. The blast from Gyasa had drained him and his friends of their energy so it didn't even dawn on Mushra right away the Neko was stuck at the bottom of the acid lake encased in stone.

"I'm too weak to move…" Groaned Sago suddenly bringing Mushra out of his thoughts. Mushra gasped as he realized the Gyasa was standing in front of him and not Neko.

"We have to get up, Sago…" Encouraged Kutal weakly as Mushra's anger suddenly flared.

"But, he's drained us of all of our strength…" Groaned Sago as Mushra suddenly became enraged at Gyasa. Mushra could hardly take it anymore. First, he turned Neko to stone just because she was a human, and he didn't even want to think what he would do to Yakumo if he got his hands on her. Just because Neko was a human didn't mean she deserved what the prince did to her… Just because she probably killed tons of Enterrans without thinking about it… She didn't deserve what the prince had given her… Now, Gyasa had hurt his friends just for trying to save her… He couldn't take it… None of them had deserved this. Especially her…

"How could you do this!" Asked Mushra enraged suddenly finding enough strength to yell at the reptile. "She never did anything to you! Why did you turn her to stone! How could you be so…?"

"She was a human!" Yelled Gyasa suddenly shocking the three Enterrans. "Isn't that enough of a reason! They were weaker then us! How can you be so stupid! We deserved to destroy them! We deserved to have this planet to ourselves! How can you go against your our species? How can you protect a monster like her!"

_Because… _Thought Mushra suddenly as Neko's face flashed in his mind. He though about the first time they met in that marsh when he rescued what he thought was another human. When she joined there fights against Kind Daku and eventually joined their adventure to Shinzo. And, the recent events… Their fight against Waru's band of lizard lackeys and against Waru himself. And, the very recent event of Gyasa turning her to stone instead of Yakumo after the young human had boldly tried to rescue the older human. She paid the ultimate and underserved price for being a human… But, in spite of all that… It was simple because… _I love her…_ Added Mushra mentally not bothering to use the past tense because he believed she was still alive. Waiting to be rescued from her stone prison… "Because, she's not a monster!" Yelled Mushra suddenly standing up as Gyasa looked at him surprised as the Enterran flung his arm out in front of him. "Hyper Flame!" He screamed giving it everything he had, everything he was. This was for her… The angel trapped at the bottom of a lake…

Gyasa laughed evilly as the fire whirled past him not leaving a single scratch. Mushra increased the fire as the prince said, "Why bother, Mushra? I told you. I'm resistant to your attacks now. Nothing you can do can hurt me." The fire Enterran kept up the stream of fire as Gyasa's hair twisted up in a very familiar way. "Venom Blast!" He yelled releasing a toned down version of his other attack, which hit Mushra and sent him flying.

"Mushra!" Exclaimed Sago and Kutal at once pulling them self's up into a sitting position as Gyasa grinned evilly at the obviously hurt and downed Enterran.

"So, Mushra? How would you like to taste a size ten boot?" Asked Gyasa walking over to the fire Enterran, who made no attempt to even try and get up.

_Neko… I'm sorry…_ Thought Mushra as a lone tear ran down his bruised face. _I couldn't save you… Please… Forgive me…_ He added mentally as more tears started to steam down his face. It was funny… He didn't care what happened to him. He didn't care if Gyasa killed him here and now. He didn't care… But, the thought of him not being able to save Neko… It just tore his heart in half… He wanted to see her face once last time. And, not as a stone statue… As a real, living girl…

"Mushra! Watch out!" Screamed Sago and Kutal as Mushra looked up to see the prince's boot coming for his body. The fire Enterran closed his eyes as he felt the prince's boot collide with his stomach. All the air left his lungs in a gasp as he went flying through the trees.

Yakumo gasped looking over her shoulder as her grip on the spiders thread weakened. "Yakumo? What's wrong?" Asked Estee worried as her grip weakened.

"Hey, you two! Grab on before we lose her!" Yelled Rei sounding angry as the two females gasped before turning their attentions back to the spiders thread clutched in their hands, paws, and mouth.

"I don't know…" Replied Yakumo grunting as they made little process with getting Neko's body out of the lake. "I could have sworn I heard something crashing through the forest in the direction Mushra, Sago, and Kutal went…"

"This is fun!" Exclaimed Gyasa walking towards the downed fire Enterran, who made no attempt to move. "Don't you think so, Mushra?" He asked elbowing Sago away from him as the water Enterran jumped him from the side. "Don't you like fun, Mushra?" He added leaping back as Kutal jumped him from the other side. The prince quickly cracked the lion Enterran in the back of the neck with both fists clasped together before continuing towards Mushra. "Well?" He asked stopping in front of Mushra, but he got no response from the downed Enterran. _This is no fun!_ Thought Gyasa pouting slightly before looking up. An evil grin suddenly spread across his face as he noticed Yakumo, the kittens, and Hakuba trying to pull something out of the lake by what looked like a spider's thread. "Ah, look!" He exclaimed realizing they were probably trying to rescue their human friend. "Kitty litter…"

Kutal looked up to see Gyasa go leaping towards the small group by the lake's edge as he stood up and exclaimed, "Rei! Sen! Estee!"

"Yakumo!" Yelled Sago getting up and joining Kutal's side as Mushra slowly stood up rubbing his head.

"What…?" Asked Mushra sounding a little confused as his two Enterran friends rushed past him.

"The kittens and Yakumo are in danger!" Yelled Sago as he ran past the obviously confused fire Enterran.

"Pull!" Exclaimed Yakumo as the group backed up a little. "We've almost got her!" She added before screaming finding herself sprawled out on the ground with the kittens piled on top of her. "What…?" She asked confused looking at the cut piece of spiders thread in her hand as the kittens gasped. She looked up and her face turned pale as she noticed Gyasa standing in front of them with a sword in his hand.

"This should get your Enterran friend's attentions!" He exclaimed lashing out at the small group with his sword as Yakumo gasped and threw herself over the kittens.

Yakumo eyes widened as she heard a painful roar and a surprised gasp above her. She looked up and exclaimed, "Kutal!"

"Stupid move, kitty…" Commented Gyasa on the lion Enterran placing himself between the small group and the prince taking the hit instead of the human.

"You'll never hurt them!" Exclaimed Kutal slowly through clenched teeth as he waited for the searing pain across his back to die down to a manageable level.

"Really?" Asked Gyasa with a smirk. "And, just how do you plan on stopping me?"

"Like this!" Exclaimed Kutal whirling around and landing a solid punch on the prince's face.

Gyasa grunted as he hit the ground, he sat up surprised rubbing his face. The lion Enterran actually managed to get a hit in. "How did you do that?" He asked dumbfounded, his level of power should've let him foresee that that was coming. _Ah, I see!_ Exclaimed Gyasa mentally as Kutal roared angrily. _The kitty's anger towards me wanting to hurt his friends made him more powerful. I have to exterminate him quickly before his power grows even more…_

"This is the end of you!" Exclaimed Kutal angrily flying at the prince, who just remained on the ground looking dumbfounded. The lion Enterran tackled the Prince of Reptiles right there on the ground as a flash of silver caught the human's attention just before Kutal touched the prince.

Yakumo's eyes widened as Kutal's eyes did the same as an evil grin appeared on Gyasa face as he asked, "Your friend got to taste my boot… But how do you like the taste of cold, hard steel?"

"Kutal!" Exclaimed Yakumo and the kittens at once worried as the prince threw the lion Enterran off of him and he landed right in front of the human and kittens.

"Kutal!" Exclaimed Mushra and Sago at once as Gyasa stood up grinning evilly as Kutal started to disintegrate right front of their eyes.

"My card…" Said Kutal weakly reaching out towards Mushra and Sago as they approached him as his body disappeared even more.

"Kutal!" Exclaimed Yakumo leaping forwards as the rest of Kutal's body exploded into a shower of multi-colored glitter that rained down around her as her body hit the ground. She sat up wincing as Kutal's Encard suddenly fell into her lap; she looked down at the card and whispered, "No, Kutal…"

"This is no fair!" Sobbed the three kittens at once falling into a heap on the ground. "We want our uncle back now!" They added as Yakumo looked up surprised as Mushra took the lion Enterran's card out of her shaking hand.

"Mushra…?" She softly asked confused as Mushra just gave her a small reassuring smile as he looked up.

Mushra's eyes suddenly widened as he noticed Sago leaping towards the prince. "Sago!" He exclaimed catching the human's attention, who looked up and gasped. "What are you doing!"

"I'm finishing him off!" Replied Sago angrily as Gyasa looked up as the water Enterran threw a hand into the air as the acid water behind the prince started to bubble.

"What!" Gasped Gyasa turning around to see a column of acid water heading straight towards him. "Nice try, though." He added as he leaped out of the way and towards Sago, who got his metal boomerang out.

"Sago!" Yelled Mushra as he watched the two Enterrans connect in mid-air and in a flash of silver separate.

"Sago…?" Asked Yakumo worried as the water Enterran landed on the ground and stumbled forward. "Sago!" She yelled as he suddenly collapsed to his knees his body beginning to disintegrate just as Kutal's body had done.

"Don't let him take my spirit…" Said Sago weakly reaching towards Mushra, who had tears in his eyes.

"Sago!" Yelled Yakumo reaching towards Sago crying as the Enterran's body suddenly exploded leaving nothing but his card in its wake.

"Not Sago too!" Wailed the kittens still huddled together in a heap on the ground.

"Well, Mushra…" Said Gyasa suddenly as Mushra walked over and picked up his friend's card. "Let's just get this over with and you can join your friends."

"I don't think so!" Exclaimed Mushra suddenly as Yakumo looked at him surprised as Gyasa copied her reaction. "They sacrificed themselves on purpose! Now, I have their card power! He added holding his friend's cards up so Gyasa could see them one last time. "Hyper-Form Mushrambo!" He exclaimed throwing the cards into the air above him as Yakumo and prince watched spellbound. The cards circled around Mushra's head before being absorbed into the blue spots in the front of his chest plate. Yakumo and Gyasa shielded their eyes as a blinding but brilliant white light erupted from his body as he leaped straight up becoming a streak of white light himself. Gyasa watched as the light passed over his head and touched down on a mushroom topped ground rising from the acid lake

Yakumo gasped as the light faded to reveal a purple haired samurai standing on the ground rising from the lake. "So, he has revealed himself…" Said Gyasa suddenly as Yakumo looked at him. "Mushrambo… The greatest Enterran warrior ever…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! Yay! Oh, and don't worry. I usually don't get that sappy in a scene. I just wanted to make sure there was an unsaid connection between Mushra and Neko. I hope I accomplished that… I hope… Anyway! R&R! I'll keep saying it until more people to review! Come on! Do I have to find out where you live and come and find you! Do I! I hope not! So, just review! Even if its just to say it sucks! Come on!


	8. Mushrambo: The Legendary Samurai Warrior

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything… Well, except Neko and Masha… And, Mushra, if I had the chance.

Thank you crimson moonlight and bloody rain and Mushrambolover for having me on your story alert list.

Thank you kagome1316 and Kittychick447 for having me on your favorites list.

And, thank you to everyone who reviewed! All of you make me feel wanted! Thank you!

Oh, and in case you're wondering. I combined the two episodes where Mushrambo and Gyasa are fighting together. I thought it would be cool to combine them like that. Please, tell me how I did. I think it sounds rushed… A little…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushrambo: The Legendary Samurai Warrior:

"Mushrambo…?" Asked Yakumo dumbfounded as she stared at the purple haired samurai, who was standing on a mushroom topped rock rising up out of the acid water. "That's Mushra, Sago, and Kutal?" She added sounding even more dumbfounded as the kittens looked over at the samurai amazed.

"That's Uncle Kutal!" Exclaimed Rei sounding surprised yet amazed.

"Mushra and Sago, too!" Added Sen sounding just as amazed as his brother.

"They look so cool!" Squealed Estee sounding more amazed then any of them.

"Yeah…" Replied Yakumo dumbly, she couldn't believe what she just saw. She never knew her friends were capable of something like that. Even though the three of them were Enterrans… Even so… She was impressed and relieved that she had such a group of strong Enterrans watching over her. It made her feel secure. It made her feel that one day her hope of finding Shinzo, the last fabled city of the humans, would come true. And, she could be among her own kind. But, for now, she had to be patient and wait for Mushrambo or whoever to rescue the only other known survivor of her kind. The young human, Neko, who was currently trapped at the bottom of the acid lake incased in stone.

"So, you are Mushrambo…" Said Gyasa staring at the samurai questioningly. "I would have never guessed. Since, those three wimps make up your form. Mushra, Sago, and Kutal, wasn't it?" He asked mockingly as the samurai's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter what trick they played to get you here. I will defeat you and become the greatest Enterran known on Enterra!"

"Hmph…! Classic reptile… Big mouth and small brain…" Commented Mushrambo as the prince glared at him evilly.

"Hmph! Really?" Asked Gyasa suddenly grinning as the samurai just stared at him seemingly unfazed at the prince's sudden change in moods. "I didn't seem to have a small brain when I decided to get rid of your human friend by turning her to stone… Whoa!" He exclaimed surprised when he suddenly found himself sprawled out on the ground. He looked up and gasped. Mushrambo was not standing on the rise anymore; he looked over his shoulder as he heard the sound of shoes hitting the ground. "How?" Gyasa exclaimed questioningly when he found the samurai standing behind him. "I didn't even sense you move!" He added worried as he realized that Mushrambo's power had developed past the level of the three Enterrans that made him up. That meant that he wasn't resistant to his attacks anymore, which meant he could be defeated… This meant he could become stronger… Or, he could be carded if he wasn't careful.

"That was for Sago..." Said Mushrambo simply as Gyasa looked up at the samurai and decided he would carefully test his power.

"Really? If that was to avenge your friend you'll have to do better then that!" Exclaimed Gyasa leaping at Mushrambo, who didn't seem to care. "Because, that was weak…! Huh!" He exclaimed when the samurai disappeared from under his fist. The prince turned around only to receive a painful smash to the face.

"That was for Kutal…" Said Mushrambo as the prince picked himself up off the ground into a sitting position. He looked up and gasped as he seen the samurai's foot heading towards him, he gasped as all the air left his lungs as the Enterran's foot collided with his stomach doubling him over. "That was for Mushra…" He added before he suddenly looked up, seemingly preoccupied with something he seen. But, it wasn't something he seen, it was with something that seemingly reverberated from deep within his mind. A voice… A very familiar voice…

_Neko…!_ Exclaimed the voice softly almost sobbing as a sudden wave of sadness overcame Mushrambo. Except, it wasn't his own he was feeling. The voice's consciousness seemed to be pained for the human… It seemed to suffer for the human… _I must save her…!_ Added the voice forcefully as Mushrambo grunted as he could feel the voice's consciousness trying to take control of his body. His knees buckled slightly as he could feel a burning pain searing his mind and body. It felt like his body was on fire… He could feel it… The voice's love for the human… That's why it was doing this… And, the samurai could do nothing to resist.

"What…?" Asked Gyasa confused as it looked like the samurai was suffering greatly from something, he just didn't know what. He gasped as Mushrambo suddenly straightened up and looked at the prince, but something was different. There was a fire burning in his eyes that replaced the normal cold stare of the Enterran. Something else was in control, and that somehow terrified the prince.

Gyasa gasped as Mushrambo suddenly leaped at him raising both fists into the air. He clamped his hands together at the last moment as he exclaimed, "And, this is for Neko…!"

Gyasa gasped as the samurai's fist smashed him over the head sending him straight down and creating a large crater in the ground. "No, way!" Gasped the prince as he realized that that samurai's voice had a usual undertone to it. He pushed himself up to his elbows as he realized who it was. "So…" He hissed slowly looking up at the samurai standing at the edge of the crater above him. He actually looked a little confused. "Mushra has decided that he will protect that human no matter what… Even if it means taking control of Mushrambo…" He added standing up quite shakily.

"Ready for more, reptile…?" Asked Mushrambo, his voice sounding completely normal and he showed no physical signs of remembering the small Enterran's sudden control over him.

_I can't defeat him!_ Thought Gyasa frantically as the samurai revealed the sword he carried with him and grinned almost evilly. _Not if Mushra takes control again! He's unbeatable when the love for that human takes control! He is literally like a raging firestorm without the fire!_ He added mentally as he quickly jumped out of the crater and took off towards the forest. He had to try something drastic or the samurai Enterran would win, hands down.

"Trying to flee, reptile…" Said Mushrambo re-sheathing his sword and actually grinning slightly. "Because, it will do you no good…" He added calmly before taking off after the prince as Yakumo looked over at him stupefied as the kittens had similar looks on their faces.

"Did that… really just… happen?" Asked Yakumo sounding dumbstruck looking at Hakuba, who had went back to trying to turn the acid lake into a harmless chemical.

"Yeah…!" Replied Rei sounding slightly excited as Sen looked around and noticed they were missing somebody.

"Hey, guys?" Asked Sen as everybody but Hakuba looked at him. "Where's Estee?"

_Maybe, I can use this forest to my advantage!_ Exclaimed Gyasa mentally as he raced through the forest trying not to breathe too heavily, even thought he was completely out of breath. He also tried to not to step on to many twigs and small branches, for fear of the noise, but that wasn't going to well. _Maybe I can jump that Enterran before he sees me…?_ He added mentally as he heard a twig crack to his right. "Argh! No!" He screamed as Mushrambo suddenly jumped him from the side, sword extended.

"Heh, stupid reptile…" Commented Mushrambo watching flashing light pour out of the slash that he had left in the prince's chest as he fell to his knees and quickly collapsed to the ground as a familiar fuzzy form appeared next to a nearby tree.

"Yeah!" Squealed Estee running out and jumping around Mushrambo's feet, who just looked down at her questioningly. "Ding, dong the snake is dead!" She added excited as the samurai just quietly turned and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going!" She asked confused as the samurai seemed to be heading back towards the lake as one word echoed through his mind.

_Neko…_

Yakumo briefly glanced at Hakuba and the two kittens that occupied his cockpit before returning her gaze to the spot where she had seen Mushrambo and Gyasa disappear into the forest. She was worried about Estee… That poor little kitten… What was she thinking following Mushrambo like that! Yakumo sighed deeply as tears formed in her blue eyes as her thoughts trailed to Neko… That poor little girl… Trapped at the bottom of an acid lake… With no way out… And, to make it even worse, she was trapped in stone! She never wanted all this too happen… She never wanted any of this too happen… She never wanted to be the cause of harm to another human… And, yet, she was… If Neko would have never tried to rescue her, the little human would still be okay. _I'm sorry, Neko…_ Thought Yakumo sadly as the tears that welled up in her eyes began to pour down her face.

"I am done." Announced Hakuba suddenly as the twins looked at him surprised and Yakumo whirled around from her spot of staring into the forest to look at her vehicle. "It is safe to enter the water." He added as two familiar figures walked out of the forest.

"Mushrambo!" Exclaimed Rei excited turning around as Sen and Yakumo turned around to face the two approaching figures.

"Estee!" Exclaimed Sen worried as the human gave the female kitten a disappointed look. "Where have you been!"

"Don't worry, Sen…" Replied Estee carefully not wanting to get him any angrier or to make Yakumo angry either. "I was safe… I was with Mushrambo…"

"Estee…" Added Yakumo calmly. "Mushrambo was fighting Gyasa, and that was dangerous. You shouldn't have followed him. You could've been injured."

"I know, but…" Replied Estee clasping her paws behind her back and looking down at the ground as she began to run her shoe through the dirt embarrassed. "I just thought…"

"Wow!" Exclaimed the twins at once as Mushrambo, who looked like he had it with the current conversation, suddenly jumped over the heads and dived into the lake.

_Now…_ Thought Mushrambo slowly swimming towards the bottom of the lake. _Where could she be…?_ He added mentally as he approached the spot where Neko had drifted to rest after Hakuba's arm exploded and he had dropped her. He rounded a corner only to be met with nothing. He swam down to the weeds rising up out of the lake bottom and studied them carefully; there was something wrong with them. Some of them were broken, snapped off at the base. _Hmm…_ He thought looking around some more, hoping he would catch sight of the young human. But, his eyes met nothing but water, ground, and more plants. _I have to find her…!_ He added almost frantically as a wave of paranoia hit him. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he got this extreme feeling to find her… And quickly. But, he really couldn't figure out if it was the familiar consciousness in his head that was making him feel this way, or if it was his own consciousness. The more he dwelled on it, the more he thought it was a mixture of both.

"What's taking him so long?" Asked Estee annoyed as her patience was wearing thin. She wanted to see the young human. Even if the human was stone. Neko was the first one to ever understand her feelings… Of being young and having the socially instilled cloud of being too young to do anything hanging over her head… Maybe, it was worse that she was a girl… They were viewed even differently… Frail flowers… That needed to be protected… And, couldn't and wouldn't be allowed to do anything dirty or dangerous… It made her sick… But, Neko… Neko was different… She was a girl and did anything she wanted. No matter how dangerous or dirty it was…

"Be patient, Estee." Soothed Yakumo looking at the young kitten, who looked like she was about to cry and unless hell on the first person who said something she didn't approve of at the same time. "I'm sure he'll find her." She added as the kitten looked at her looking slightly calmer as the water in front of them began to bubble.

"All right! Mushrambo's back!" Exclaimed the twins at once as Estee looked up at the samurai's leaping form expecting to see a stone person clutched in his arms. But, there was nothing…

"Um, Mushrambo?" Asked Estee softly as the samurai landed behind them. "Where's Neko?"

"She wasn't there…" Answered Mushrambo standing up, not bothering to turn around.

"What…?" Asked Yakumo and Estee and once. How could the young human not be there?

"Masha?" Asked Hakuba looking up at the young human's companion. "Can you locate Neko for us?"

"Of course." Replied Masha as her eyes dulled and a bunch of ones and zeros filed across her eyes. "Starting scan…" She added monotone as a map of the current area appeared in front of her eyes. "Target located…" She added monotone as a box appeared over an area not far from them.

"Where is she?" Asked Yakumo as Estee stared at the flying computer intently as Mushrambo even looked at her slightly interested.

"Over there." Replied Masha in her normal child-like voice turning towards a half-bowled shaped valley.

"Huh?" Asked Estee confused. "How did Neko get over there?"

_A better question…_ Thought Mushrambo staring at the young petrified human, who was standing on an outcropping on the side of the valley. _Why is she still stone…?_ He asked himself mentally as he remember Gyasa's statement about if they wanted to save their human friend they had to defeat him. A frown formed on his lips as he turned around and quickly took off towards the spot where he had seemingly defeated the Prince of Reptiles.

"Mushrambo?" Exclaimed Estee sounding worried. "Where are you going!"

"Just as I thought…" Said Mushrambo a little while later as he stared up into a tree by the spot where Gyasa had apparently been defeated. "The reptile has once again shed his skin…" He added as he pulled one of Gyasa's discarded skins off of a branch in the tree he had been staring at. He looked around actually looking worried. Did this mean that the prince would now be stronger and resistant to his attacks?

"This was a good idea, Hakuba." Said Rei complimenting the machine's idea to use a Praying Mantis card to climb the valley wall.

"Yeah…" Added Sen looking in the direction that Mushrambo had went. "I just wonder what made Mushrambo take off like that?"

"I don't know…" Answered Yakumo honestly as the young female kitten stared at her from her perch on the human's lap.

"I'm worried about her, Yakumo…" Said Estee suddenly her large eyes filling with tears.

"I know, Estee…" Replied Yakumo soothingly. "So am I… But, we have to think positively about this… What!" She exclaimed as a sudden gust, no more like an explosion, of wind whipped past them almost capsizing Hakuba. The human gripped her vehicle's steering wheel for dear life as the kittens clung desperately to her clothing as Hakuba straightened himself out.

Estee looked around frightened as she asked in a scared voice, "What was that?"

"I don't know…" Replied Yakumo shivering. For some strange reason that blast of air had been freezing cold even though the surrounding air was warm and slightly humid. And, if she wouldn't have blamed it on her overactive imagination, she could have sworn she felt hatred and loathing coursing through that air.

Yakumo decided to shrug it off when she heard Rei's frantic voice exclaim, "Oh, no! Neko!"

Yakumo and Estee looked down as a frightened gasped escaped their mouths as the watched as the helpless stone human tumbled down the side of the valley. Apparently, the blast of air had knocked Neko from her perch and started her dangerous slid down the hill. "Got you…" Said a familiar calm voice as the two females sighed relieved as Mushrambo carefully caught the human and landing on the ground in front of them placed the stone human on the ground.

Estee looked up at the samurai intently as she asked, "Mushrambo? Why did…?"

"Where are you…!" Yelled Mushrambo suddenly as everybody but Hakuba and Masha ended up having to cover their ears. "I know you are here somewhere, reptile…! So, just come on out…!" He added as the ground under their feet began to shake violently.

"What's going on!" Asked the twins at once as they hung onto each other for dear life.

"He's coming…" Answered Mushrambo as the ground behind Hakuba suddenly cracked open and something came flying out of the crack.

"Happy to see me?" Asked Gyasa with a slight hiss as he landed on the ground behind Mushrambo, who turned around.

"I have defeated you once, reptile… I can do it again…" Said Mushrambo calmly as the prince narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really? But, remember. I am resistant to your attacks now." Added Gyasa as Mushrambo narrowed his eyes at him. "And, since you evolved using your friend's cards I think it is only fair that I do the same!" He exclaimed pointing a finger in the air as the skies darkened and lightning began to streak down out of the clouds. "Come to me, my snake brethren! Unite with me so that I may crush my enemy in the honor of our snake gods!" He began loudly as the skies became darker and more and more lightning streaked down.

"I'm not liking this!" Exclaimed the twins at once as various kinds of snakes began to slitter around them.

"Oh, get them away from me!" Exclaimed Estee frantically, even through she was safely sheltered in Hakuba's cockpit, a nice distance off the ground.

"And, now!" Continued Gyasa as the snakes began to slitter up his body and wrap themselves around him. "In honor of the snake gods! Hyper-form Gyasa!" He finished as a light erupted from around him causing everyone but Mushrambo to cover their eyes. His skin began to melt as it took another form. The head of Gyasa, now adorned with horns, was placed on a larger body covered in plated, scale armor. A large blister on his back popped as large wings extended out of it.

"Now! Be very afraid!" Exclaimed Gyasa's now slightly deeper voice. "Because you end is near!"

"No, Gyasa…" Said Mushrambo revealing his sword as the prince revealed his own. "Your end is near…"

"Really?" Asked Gyasa sarcastically. "Why don't you prove it then? Come and get me."

That should have been the big red flag right there. But, since Mushrambo thought himself invincible, why wouldn't he? He charged at the prince, sword at ready in front of him. Gyasa laughed evilly as he closed his wings around him and spinning like a disk shot towards the samurai, who was completely unprepared for a reaction like that. "Mushrambo?" Yelled Yakumo standing up and leaning over Hakuba's steering wheel for a better view of what was going on as the prince slammed into the samurai sending him flying back. Mushrambo screamed as he slammed into and went through a stone column and another and another before he came to rest implanted in the side of a cliff.

Mushrambo looked up as Gyasa landed on a stone column not that far away from as he began to laugh evilly. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked stifling his laughs just in time to see the samurai leap towards him at a blinding speed. The samurai raised his sword over his head as he approached Gyasa, who grinned and sidestepped at the last moment as the samurai swung down with his weapon. Mushrambo gasped slightly surprised when Gyasa sidestepped but he was even more surprised when the prince grabbed his wrist and turning around flipped the samurai over his shoulder.

"What!" Gasped Yakumo scared as the ground under Hakuba suddenly shook violently.

"Yakumo!" Gasped Estee sounding frightened as the human looked down at the young kitten, who was peering over Hakuba's side. "Look!" She added pointing to something that was lodged in the side of the valley wall.

"Mushrambo?" Yelled Yakumo worried as she joined the young kitten in peering over her vehicle's side at the samurai lodged in the wall a good distance below them.

Mushrambo, Estee, and Yakumo looked up as familiar laughing was heard. The samurai's eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped his throat as he noticed Gyasa hovering in front of him grinning evilly. "This is truly pathetic, Mushrambo…" He started as the samurai vainly tried to dislocate himself from the wall. "I expected more out of you. The greatest warrior ever known on Enterra… Hmph! That's far from the truth!" He finished as the samurai finally wiggled loose and flew at the prince sword raised over his head. The prince watched the samurai Enterran close the gap between then with an evil and truly scary grin.

"Prepare for the end, Gyasa…!" Exclaimed Mushrambo bringing his sword down across Gyasa's chest, who just hovered there seemingly unfazed. "What…!" He added as a purple light shot out of the slash on the prince's chest slamming into the samurai, who screamed as an intense pain suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Like it?" Hissed Gyasa questioningly as Mushrambo's powers suddenly gave out on him and he fell like a rock towards the ground far below him. Yakumo and Estee gasped worried as the samurai hit the ground and laid there not moving as the prince gently landed on the ground in front of him. "Every time you attack me your attack gets sent back at you with the addition of my venom." He added as the samurai shakily got to his knees and slowly stood up. "So, with that thought do you dare attack me again?" He asked as the samurai, who didn't answer but simply leaped at the prince sword raised over his head.

Mushrambo brought his sword down across Gyasa's chest and then quickly slashed him across the chest a couple more times. But, his actions were only met with the same venom laced purple light, which surrounded him. He screamed painfully backing up until the light could no longer touch him and the pain coursing through his body subsided. "You think this will stop me…?" He asked before leaping at the prince, sword trailing behind him.

"Yes." Replied Gyasa simply striking out at the samurai, who wasn't prepared for this. Mushrambo gasped painfully as the prince smacked him across the chest sending him flying back. Gyasa grinned as the samurai slid to a stop and just stayed there on the ground, not even bothering to try to get back up. "You give up?" Asked the prince, but he got no response from the Enterran. "Good." He added leaping into the air clasping both hands together, which became a snakes head. The kittens and Yakumo gasped as the snake opened his mouth and Gyasa exclaimed, "Venom Blaster!"

"NO!" Screamed Yakumo covering her ears as a powerful blast shot out of the snake's mouth and slammed into Mushrambo. "Mushrambo… No…" She added almost sobbing as the blast forced the samurai down through the ground, leaving a large crater in his wake.

Masha stared concerned at the human, who was now crying, her face buried in her hands before she looked over at the crater. And, Mushrambo. Lying there. Not carded… "That's odd…" She said suddenly as the kittens looked at her as Yakumo looked up at her with a tear stained face.

"What's odd?" Asked Estee as the flying computer turned to her.

"Well, if Gyasa wanted to destroy Mushrambo and gain the world renowned title of 'Strongest Enterran.' Why didn't he?" Asked Masha as Estee stared at the crater and the Enterran lying in it. What she failed to notice is that Gyasa was gone.

"Yeah! If that ugly snake wanted Uncle Kutal, Mushra, and Sago's cards, why didn't…!" Agreed Estee trailing off something landed on the ground next to them. They all looked over as an ominous shadow stretched out on the ground below Hakuba as Yakumo's face turned a deathly white.

"Wait! Please, don't hurt her!" Exclaimed Yakumo a couple seconds later as Gyasa's feet landed on the edge of the crater as a pair of very familiar white boots hit the ground clumsily next to him.

Gyasa took one look at the unconscious Mushrambo laughing evilly as the kittens and Yakumo stared at him completely frightened for their friend's safety. "Look what I've brought for you, Mushrambo!" He exclaimed holding something out in front of him as rich, dark purple colored haired jutted out from between his fingers. "You're beloved human!" He added referring to the un-petrified human that he had by the hair. He laughed evilly as Neko began to stir as he added, "Oh, come on, Mushra! I know you can hear me in there! Don't you want to save your human friend! It seemed to be the only thing you cared about!"

"Hmm…?" Groaned Neko groggily as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes widened and she gasped as the worst sight she could think of befell her eyes. _Mushrambo! _She thought franticly as she stared at the samurai lying on the ground. _But, that's impossible! He was reportedly destroyed…!_ She added mentally trailing off when Gyasa's evil laugh interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, human, don't you want to go and help your friends!" Asked Gyasa as the human in his grasped glanced at him oddly.

_What? Why would I want to help Mushrambo?_ Thought Neko frightened as an overwhelming sense of dread consumed her. Even thinking about that monster even the slightest bit still sent chills down her spine. But, she didn't say anything since it was evident that no one else knew the truth about…

"Neko!" Shouted Yakumo suddenly a sense of urgency in her normally calm voice as Gyasa looked over his shoulder. "That is Mushra, Sago, and Kutal combined form! You have to help them!"

_What! _Thought Neko shocked as she stared at the samurai Enterran. No… That was impossible…They couldn't have formed…

"Yes!" Agreed Gyasa suddenly as Neko glanced at him. "They thought by combining forms they could defeat me and save you! But, there little plan backfired! And, now, they are the ones who will be destroyed!"

_No! It can't be!_ Thought Neko franticly as her emerald colored eyes filled with tears. _Mushra could never be part of someone like him!_ She added mentally as the fire Enterran's face flashed in her mind.

"But, I wanted you to see your precious friends suffer before I card them! So, go down to them quickly! Before I run out of patience…" Added Gyasa tossing Neko away from him as she hit the side of the crater and started too slid down it. Drawing her ever so closer to him… Her worst fear…

"M-Mushra?" Asked Neko stammering as she slowly took a step towards the Samurai lying on the ground as her feet hit the ground. But, there was something wrong… Or, good in this case… The samurai was emanating a warm gentle feeling. Sort of like the feeling you get when you sit in front of a cozy fire… Warm… Soothing… But, that was impossible! She could still remember it… The feeling she got when she woke up in the middle of the night in the institute her and her fellow human super-weapons lived in freezing cold. That's how she knew he was passing overhead. That freezing cold feeling that penetrated the ground and into her room was the coldness surrounding his heart. She didn't know how she could do it but she was always the most receptive to his presence. So, how was he now emanating a warm and gentle feeling…? _Wait? _Thought Neko as she realized something. Only one Enterran she had ever met emanated a feeling like that… _No…_ She added mentally taking a step closer. "Mushra!" She exclaimed out loud running towards the samurai as Gyasa started laughing evilly. She collapsed to her knees next to the Enterran as she slowly and shakily reached towards him. Her small hands touched his face, and she could feel Mushra's fire burning within him. Yakumo was right… This was Mushra, Sago, and Kutal… "Oh, Mushra… I'm so sorry…" Added Neko slowly as all the fear for Mushrambo momentarily flew out the window as she leaned over his head, tears once again forming in her large eyes. "You should have never had to go through this much suffering for me…" She added staring at the samurai's face, the feeling of fear towards this Enterran slowly fading away…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Mushra groaned softly as his bruised and beaten body floated motionless above the floor in an area that was shrouded in darkness. It hurt too much to even try to move, and if the searing pain that ripped through his body wasn't bad enough… He also felt like a failure, which was the greatest cause of pain and sorrow of all… He had sworn to protect the humans from harm while they were looking for Shinzo. It was like it had become his unsaid duty. And, he failed… Horribly… And, as if to add insult to injury, the one human that he cared for the most… The one human he had actually loved and wanted above all else… Was now probably dead… "I-I don't want to fight anymore…" He stammered slowly as tears filled his eyes. He had lost his will to fight… To protect… His warrior's spirit was broken, along with his heart. He wanted to let go… To join with the spirits of people and Enterrans who died before him… Maybe, he could see her there… Oh, if fate would only be that kind…_

_ "Mushra!" Exclaimed a familiar voice as the small Enterran jumped gasping in fright. He then groaned painfully as his body voiced its opinion on the sudden movement as Sago and Kutal's cards floated up on either side of him. "You can't give up!" Added Sago's card as Mushra looked over at it._

_ "But, I hurt…" Replied Mushra softly almost whining as the picture of Sago gave him a disapproving look. "I just want to let go…"_

_ "Mushra, don't forget, we're in here too." Added Kutal as the small Enterran slowly turned his head to look at his other friend's card. "You have to stop thinking about yourself. There are other lives at stake here…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mushra…" Said Neko slowly cradling the samurai Enterran in her arms. "Please… Give me a sign that you're okay…" She continued as the tears that had welled up in her eyes finally overflowed and started to fall on the samurai's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Mushra…" Pleaded a familiar voice as Mushra stood up as light poured out of the area above him._

_ "That feeling…" Said Mushra as the pain that had his body in a tight grip slowly faded away and was replaced by a warm almost loving feeling. "It feels so familiar…" He added as his friend's cards rose up behind him._

_ "Yes." Agreed Sago as the gentle feeling from the light enveloped him._

_ "Somebody up there actually cares about us." Added Kutal as Mushra smiled as his will to fight came back to him. He recognized that voice…_

_ It was the voice of the person he would willingly risk his life for…_

_ "Mushra… Please…" Pleaded the voice again almost desperately._

_ His angel…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How delightful!" Exclaimed Gyasa pleased as he watched the human's pathetic attempts to get Mushrambo to wake up. "I think I will kill you two together so you can be with your precious Enterran forever!" He added as he grinned evilly before leaping at Neko, who had no clue he was coming.

"Neko!" Screamed Yakumo as the prince raised his sword over his head. "Watch out!"

Neko looked over confused to see Gyasa with a raised sword heading towards her, she screamed as she dropped to the ground throwing her body over the samurai's. She closed her eyes in fear as she could feel the prince's evil and demented psyche getting closer. She gasped as the warm body underneath her suddenly disappeared as she hit the ground as a scream was heard before something big hit the ground. Neko looked over shocked to see Mushrambo standing in front of her and Gyasa lying on the ground a good distance away from them. "So, you still hang on." Commented Gyasa standing up as the samurai held his hand out as his sword instantaneously flew into his opened hand.

"You will pay for trying to hurt her…" Said Mushrambo angrily running towards the prince sword posed closely at his side.

Gyasa laughed as he released some venom laced purple light when the samurai got close enough. And, to his surprise the samurai grunted as the light hit him but didn't give up trying to press his attack forward. "Why do you try?" Asked Gyasa amused adding more venom, but to no avail. The samurai never faltered from his spot.

"Because, reptile…" Began Mushrambo as the prince looked down at him surprised. "All this time I have been testing your defensives… Looking for the best angle at which to strike… And, I have found it… Gyasa, your armor has a fatal flaw in it…!" He added leaping straight up and out of the venom as the prince looked up as the samurai began to fall towards him. Sword pointed straight down…

"You are correct." Replied Gyasa suddenly as he was realized the samurai was aiming for his head. "Too bad you'll never be able to use it!" He exclaimed as purple light suddenly shot out of his eyes trapping the samurai within its mind altering light. "Enjoy your new home in my illusions…!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "What's going on!" Asked hyper-Mushra confused as he looked around him. He was currently kneeling in an area that was darkened by a kaleidoscope of blue, purple, and gray colors. Every shade imaginable was swirling around him… Confusing him… He couldn't tell where the walls connected to the ceiling… Even if there was a ceiling…_

_ "Mushra…" Called a familiar voice as Sago appeared to hyper-Mushra's left._

_ "Sago!" Exclaimed hyper-Mushra when he noticed his friend was beaten up badly and holding his shoulder. "Kutal!" He exclaimed just as worried when Kutal appeared in no better condition then the water Enterran._

_ "I'm sorry, Mushra." Said Sago suddenly. "We tried, but he's just too powerful…"_

_ "What…?" Asked hyper-Mushra confused about his friend's sudden negative attitude._

_ "We cannot win." Added Kutal sadly as the hyper Enterran looked over at him._

_ "Kutal…?" Asked hyper-Mushra truly confused. "What are you saying…? Neko?" He added shocked as the young human slowly floated down through the air in front of him as he looked over. "You're okay!" He added overjoyed as the young human walked over to him._

_ "Of course I am…" Replied Neko hugging his head he his de-transformed as the two slowly sank to the ground._

_ "I was so worried about you." Said Mushra suddenly looking up at the young human's face. He was never so happy to see that face looking at him. "I thought we had lost you when Gyasa turned you to stone." He added truthfully as the human sadly smiled at him. "What's wrong?"_

_ "You should have never tried to defeat Gyasa…" Replied Neko as the small Enterran looked at her confused. "You see, he was right. I really am a traitor to my species…"_

_ "What do you mean?" Asked Mushra confused suddenly getting the feeling that something was terribly wrong._

_ "I'm part human." Answered Neko as the small Enterran's eyes widened. "The Enterrans were right… The humans were fools for starting a war against them… Their power could never have been defeated… They were digging their own graves by trying…" She added as her eyes narrowed sadly as Mushra stared at them intently. There was something not right about them. They looked almost evil… "We humans are the weaker species… We never had what it took to control the Enterrans… That is why they deserved to rule us… We are weaker and should be controlled…" She added as Mushra realized something. This wasn't the Neko he knew… "Mushra?" Asked Neko as Mushra suddenly pushed her away from him._

_ "I won't believe that!" He exclaimed standing up. "I know the real you! You would never say that…!" He added as Neko grinned evilly. That's when he realized that Gyasa was tricking him. "I won't fall for these lies!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Asked Gyasa shocked beyond all reason when Mushrambo suddenly opened his eyes grinning slyly. "How did you break free from my control!"

"You may be able to fool my mind, reptile…" Answered Mushrambo falling towards the prince, who was too shocked to move. "But, you can never fool the minds of those inside me…!" He added as drove his sword into the top of the Prince of Reptile's head.

Everybody but Mushrambo, Masha, and Hakuba had to cover their ears as a horrible and spine tingling half hiss, half painful scream escaped from Gyasa's throat as he began to disintegrate. "NO!" Screamed the prince hissing before his body exploded in a shower of multi-colored sparks and snake cards.

Neko shakily stood up as Yakumo and the kittens leaned over Hakuba's door smiling happily as the samurai watched the various snake cards flutter about in the wind. _A single card will never make a warrior…_ Thought Mushrambo as the wind picked up and the cards started to float away. _And, the snake has finally shed his final skin…_

"Mushrambo…" Muttered a blonde haired, green eyed man holding a red rose as he watched the samurai defeating Gyasa from his castle high in the snowy mountains. _Incredible!_ Thought the man excitedly as he watched the prince's body slowly disintegrate. _If Gyasa was no match for him, he'll certainly be a challenge for me!_ He added mentally crushing the delicate flower he held in his hand as the thought of a challenge excited him. He began to laugh as the broken flower stem and the rose petals hit the cold stone floor…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another one done in… Four days! Wow! That's a record for me! I think… Anyway! Review! I absolutely love all the new reviewers! But, I would like a large number of reviews for this story! So, review! Before I get mad! And, you won't like me when I'm mad! So, appease me with reviews!


	9. The Wizard of Shinzo

Disclaimer: Me no own Shinzo…

Oh, and I have decided to not split this story into two parts. Oh, and for the person that was wondering… I do plan on redoing the second season and even adding a third that I made up myself. So, watch out! I'll be around for a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wizard of Shinzo:

"I don't understand you, Yakumo." Commented Mushra as he looked over at the human, who looked at him laughing nervously. "We catch this guy trying to steal our food, and what do you do? You invite him to dinner!" He added referring to the little goat-like Enterran who was currently scoffing down a bowl of Kutal's stew.

"What was that…?" Asked the Enterran looking over at the small Enterran a spoonful of food halfway to his mouth as one of his ears twitched. "I, sir, am not a thief." He added putting the bowl down before wiping his mouth with a small white cloth. "I am Darba! The famed Wizard of Shinzo!" He added holding his arms out as he floated into the air.

"What!" Exclaimed the whole group at once shocked as the wizard gave them a confused yet frightened look.

"Did you say Shinzo?" Asked Mushra shocked as the rest of the group stared at the wizard intently.

"Yes…" Replied Darba slightly reluctant as Mushra and Neko glanced at each other briefly, skepticism clearly written on both of their faces.

"And, may I ask, how and what do you know about Shinzo?" Asked Neko looking back at the wizard clearly revealing by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe this so called 'wizard' one bit.

"I know everything there is to know about Shinzo because I am its famed wizard." Replied Darba sounding proud of himself. "I even know all of its secrets." He added as Yakumo stared at him intently after hearing him mention about knowing its secrets.

"Secrets?" Asked Sago suddenly sounding like he was beginning to believe the wizard's story. "What kinds of secrets do you know about Shinzo?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Answered Darba looking at the water Enterran, who stared at him confused.

"What…? Why?" Asked Yakumo sounding slightly sad as the wizard looked over at her and was caught off guard by the sheer disappointed displayed on the human's face.

"Do you really want to know Shinzo's secrets?" Asked Darba suddenly as the human's face brightened and everybody else looked at the wizard completely confused.

"But, I thought you just said that you couldn't tell them?" Asked Neko confused at the wizard's sudden change of heart.

"I can't tell you them… But… That doesn't mean you can't win them from me." Replied Darba as everybody including Yakumo got a very confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sago starting to sound interested.

Darba looked over at the water Enterran and responded, "I'll test you…"

"You'll test us…?" Asked Mushra confused as the wizard glanced over at him looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes. To see if you are worthy of receiving the secrets of Shinzo." Continued Darba calmly.

"What kind of tests are we talking about, here?" Asked Neko staring at the small wizard.

"These kinds." Replied Darba throwing his hands into the air as two little pieces of metal shaped like a Shepard's crook connected together by the loops fell out of the sky and into everybody's hands.

"What is this!" Asked Mushra sounding confused as he looked at the small puzzle.

"It's a hand puzzle, right?" Asked Neko after she noticed how clueless Mushra looked about this test.

"Correct." Replied Darba looking at the young human. "All you have to do is separate these two pieces and you'll have passed the first test. But… All of you will have to solve this puzzle to pass. Once all of you have passed the first test, you will be given the second test, which your group will have to choose one person to take the test. Now, watch closely because I'm only going to show you this once…" The wizard added holding the puzzle up in front of him. And, with a couple of simple hand movements and a simple tug the two pieces separated as he added, "See! It's that easy."

"Okay, that looks easy enough!" Exclaimed Mushra starting to try and separate the pieces as the wizard looked over at him.

"Take as much time as you need." Added Darba as everybody else got to work on their puzzle.

"This goes up here and that goes down here…" Mumbled Mushra softly as he worked at his puzzle. "And, all I should have to do is…" He added as he tried pulling them apart but nothing happened. "What…?" He asked confused at why it didn't work when he did it the same exact way Darba had done it. He tried again, but was only met with the same outcome. So, he then tried various methods which included yanking on them, hitting them with a rock, and even trying to bite them apart. "Why is this so hard…!" Exclaimed Mushra quietly as he stared at his puzzle a look of absolute confusion on his face as Neko's face suddenly brightened.

"I got it!" Exclaimed Neko happily holding up both pieces of the puzzle in front of her as the small wizard looked over at her.

"That's very good." Replied Darba as the young human couldn't help but smile proudly and happily.

"So, do I." Added Yakumo calmly as her puzzle came apart with a simple tug as the small wizard looked over at her.

"All right…!" Exclaimed Sago softly as his puzzle came apart with a simple tug. He looked over at Kutal, who tugged at his puzzle as it instantaneously came apart.

"We got it!" Exclaimed the three kittens at once as their puzzles seemingly came apart at the same exact moment.

"What…!" Exclaimed Mushra quietly as the kittens began to jump around each other excitedly as Sago suddenly looked over at him.

"Oh, Mushra, what's wrong?" Asked Sago when he noticed that Mushra had not figured out his puzzle yet. "Can't you figure it out?"

"Uh! Well…!" Gasped Mushra embarrassed when everybody turned to look at him intently.

"Oh, my… I thought I had chosen a simple test for your first one…" Commented Darba as he floated over to Mushra, who looked up at the wizard. "I didn't think that any of you would have such difficulties with it…" He added sighing as the small Enterran looked back down at his puzzle. "Now, usually, I would just tell you that you've lost and leave, but… Since, I know that you really want to learn the secrets of Shinzo I'll make a deal with you…" He added as the whole group looked up at him surprised. "If you agree that you can't complete the puzzle and give up, I will tell you once secret about Shinzo. However… If you go on and lose, I will tell you no secrets… What do you say?" He asked as everybody then looked down at Mushra intently, who looked like he was starting to getting uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

Mushra fidgeted with his puzzle a little before he responded in a soft voice, "Well… I…"

"One secret is better then none, Mushra." Added Yakumo suddenly as Mushra looked up at the human. "So, it's okay.

"Yeah, it's not shameful to give up when you know you can't do it." Added Neko with a smile as the small Enterran turned his gaze to the younger human.

"I know… but…" Added Mushra slowly as he looked from one human to the other. But, he had originally promised to take Yakumo to Shinzo. Even though none of them had any clue to where Shinzo actually was… All Yakumo could tell them was that it was in the west, and that it should be easy to find. Not even Hakuba knew where Shinzo was, and he was built and programmed by humans to be her transportation and information center. But, his databanks contained no information about the legendary city at all. So, if they could find out anything about Shinzo, anything at all, it might help them. It might point them in the right direction, or it might even take them there. So, he had to take every chance they could get to learn new information and he had to give it his all… "I'll do it!" He suddenly exclaimed as everybody stared at him surprised and even Darba looked down at him a little surprised.

"You will…?" Asked Darba sounding just the slightest bit disappointed.

"Think about what you're doing, Mushra." Said Sago standing up and walking over to the fire Enterran, who looked up at him. "A lot is at stake here."

"I know, but if we can learn anything about Shinzo then I'll have to go for it!" Added Mushra sounding determined as the small wizard sighed almost disappointedly and held his puzzle up in front of him.

"Okay, then… I'll show you this one more time…" Said Darba slowly reconnecting his puzzle as the small Enterran looked up at him. With a couple simple hand movements and a slight tug the wizard's puzzle came apart with the ease that only someone that had done that a thousand times would have.

"Okay, then…" Said Mushra determined looking down at the metal puzzle in his hands as he began to pull on the two ends. Everybody looked over at the Enterran confused as he was pulling on the two ends, grunting from the exertion he was putting into trying to complete the puzzle.

"Um, Mushra?" Asked Estee sounding frightened as she watched the small Enterran pulling on the two ends, a fiery rage look adorning his face. "I don't think that's how…? Whoa!" She exclaimed when suddenly with a final grunt the small metal puzzle started to pull open but shattered when the Enterran gave it a final tremendous yank.

"Uh…!" Gasped Darba as he watched the metal pieces fall to the ground as the Enterran stood up.

"Well, Master Darba, I completed the puzzle. So, what's the next test?" Asked Mushra calmly looking at the wizard intently.

"Well, I guess that's one way to solve the puzzle…" Commented Neko amazed as Yakumo and the kittens shook their heads dumbly as the wizard got a frightened look on his face as Mushra approached him.

"Well, what's the second test? Come, on! Tell me!" Exclaimed Mushra grabbing the wizard's shirt and shaking him.

"I-if you let me go I'll tell you!" Exclaimed Darba scared as Mushra let go of him and backed up as he sighed, he could've sword he seen his life flash before his eyes. "Now, only one of you may take this…"

"I'll do it!" Exclaimed Mushra determinedly interrupting Darba, who looked at him shocked. "Don't worry! They won't mind! I know they won't!" He added referring to the fact that he didn't ask anybody else about what they thought about him taking the next test.

"All right… If that is what you want…" Added Darba sighting deeply as the small Enterran gave him an excited look. "Then follow me." He added simply before floating away with the fire Enterran hot on his heels.

"Well…" Started Yakumo as soon as the two Enterrans were out of sight. "That was interesting…" She finished as everybody else but Neko shook their head 'yes.' She looked over at the young human as she stood up and looked in the two retreating Enterrans direction. "Neko, what's wrong? Where are you going?" She asked as the young human looked over her shoulder at her.

"I'm going to follow Mushra and Darba…"

"Why?"

"Because, there is something fishy going on here, I just know it." Replied Neko taking a few steps forward before stopping. "Besides, I don't trust Darba as far as I could throw him. There is something wrong in the fact that all Enterrans hate humans, and here's one trying to help us locate Shinzo…"

"Neko, just don't forget the face that not all Enterrans hated humans before you pass your judgment on Darba." Added Masha quickly before her human partner at time to walk away. "The cat Enterran you are infused with was one of the few breeds that actually liked humans and helped them fight. Maybe, Darba is one of the last of one of those rare breeds that like humans. So, just don't jump to conclusion about him, all right?"

"Okay…" Responded Neko slowly before walking away.

"There, Master Darba, I stacked the rocks just like you wanted me too." Commented Mushra a little while later after Darba had told him that the next test was to stack rocks on top of each other. The small wizard looked over at Mushra's short rock tower and had to clamp a hoof over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "What's wrong?" Asked Mushra confused when a couple chuckles escaped from in-between his hooves.

"You have missed the point entirely." Replied Darba a few second later after he had composed himself. "The stack of rocks is supposed to be as tall as the canyon wall…" He added pointing up the very high wall next to them.

"What…!" Gasped Mushra shocked as he looked at the wall, and noticed how tall it was.

"But, that's impossible." Added a familiar voice from behind them as they turned around to see Neko walking towards them. "At that height even a small breeze would knock it over…" She added before stopping in front of the two Enterrans.

"True, true…" Replied Darba crossing his arms in front of his chest and shaking his head. "But, it is possible…"

"Well, yes it is." Agreed Neko staring at the small wizard. "But, it is very unlikely that anyone would be able to succeed at it."

"So, how do you expect me to do it!" Exclaimed Mushra questioningly as the wizard looked at him.

"Well, you don't have to if you think you can do it by sunrise… I'll give you the deal as before, you quite you get one secret. You continue and lose you get none." Added Darba looking at the small Enterran, who looked over at the young human.

"Like I said, it's not shameful if you know you can't do it." Reminded Neko smiling at Mushra, who suddenly realized something. If they did learn the secrets of Shinzo and they were able to find the city. And, there were, for some weird reason, other humans there… And, if they were male humans… Well… Then… His angel would have to stay in Shinzo because they had to bring the human race back somehow. She would have to settle down there with a human and start a family, no matter how young she was. He had though about this a couple of times, but always pushed it to the back of his mind, because… Well… He never really thought they would ever find Shinzo, so it was never a problem. But, now that the answers could be a simple test away, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to lose his angel to a human, even though she was one. But… He knew he would have to give her up if they did find other humans. But… What would his life be like without his angel constantly at his side? "Mushra?" Asked Neko suddenly when she noticed the small Enterran spacing out. "Are you okay?" She asked as the small Enterran looked at her and seemingly understood what she had said.

"Yeah. I'm all right." Replied Mushra quickly looking away from her hoping he didn't start blushing because of his previous train of thought. The young human watched him intently as he looked up at Darba, who looked at him just as interested as the young human, as he added, "I'm going to go for it!"

"What!" Gasped Darba seemingly caught off guard by Mushra's response as the small Enterran stared at him confused. "You are!" He gasped again before he could realize he was acting out of his pretended character. "Well…" He then added more calmly hoping that the human or the Enterran didn't think something was wrong. "I wish you the best of luck. Remember, you only have till sunrise." He added before turning around and leaving two very confused people behind.

"You stole our snack!" Yelled Estee a little while later as she and her two brothers chased Darba down the canyon.

"Yeah! And, that wasn't nice!" Yelled the twins as the small stomping group headed straight towards Mushra and his carefully built tower of rocks.

Mushra looked down as the stomping group of kittens came even closer. A look of sheer horror settled on his face as the grabbed the rock tower and exclaimed, "Stop! Don't come any closer! You're going to knock it over!" The kittens and Darba didn't hear him as the kittens stomped past in their fiery rage, which caused the rock tower to shake and ultimately, even with the small Enterran's attempts to hold it up, fell down. "No…!" He gasped softly as he sank to his knees on his hover-disk as he flew slowly towards the pile of rocks on the ground. He sighed deeply before he started a new rock tower, determined that this time he would do it…

"So, Darba, what brings you here?" Asked a handsomely dressed frilled lizard Enterran as he bent over and poured a sweet smelling red liquid into a champagne glass that the small wizard held in his hoof.

"Well…" Started Darba looking down into his glass at the red liquid. "Antauri, when did you start drinking such fancy stuff?" He added surprised at the Enterran's sudden change of taste in drinks.

"Ever since I realized that every day should be lived to the fullest because you never know when you are going to die." Explained Antauri before taking a sip of his drink. "But, more importantly, what brings you here Darba? You were never one to visit me without a good reason. So, what do you want?"

"I'd like you to take out someone for me." Replied Darba simple taking a sip of his drink.

"Who?" Asked Antauri surprised. "You were never one to get into fights with someone." The lizard Enterran thought about it some more and added, "Actually, you would run away from a fight rather then stay and face it…"

"Yes, yes…" Interrupted Darba flapping his hoof at the lizard, who looked at him confused. "I am well aware of my habits when it comes to fights. That is why I am asking you to do the fighting for me."

"Against who?" Asked Antauri, wondering what kind of Enterran Darba could've gotten into a squabble with.

"His name is Mushra." Replied Darba as the lizard looked at the wizard readjusting his sunglasses.

"Did you say Mushra!" Asked Antauri shocked when he thought he had heard the small wizard wrong, which shook his head. "But, he's a well known hyper-Enterran! His power is known throughout Enterra! What did you do to piss him off!"

Darba sighed deeply at his friend's limited mental capacity as he said, "I didn't piss him off. I was playing my old 'Wizard of Shinzo' trick to get some food out of them when I noticed he was traveling with two humans. They wanted to know if I knew anything about Shinzo, so I told them I knew its secrets and they could get them from me by passing tests. And, that's where Mushra is now. In the canyon stacking blocks. He's so determined to complete the test that he's not eating or drinking anything, and because of that he's getting weaker by the minute."

"But, why do you want me to bump him off for?" Asked Antauri as a one of the wizard's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Because, you idiot, those humans are worth a fortune!" Exclaimed Darba angrily before he could catch himself. The lizard Enterran looked at the wizard scared as he sighed deeply composing himself before he added, "Especially, the one called Neko. She is the fame Human Super-Weapon that the humans supposedly created five hundred years ago. She was thought to be only a legend, until now… For I have seen her with my two eyes and I know she's real. If we can capture her and the other human and sell them, we will become richer beyond our wildest imaginations!"

"Well, you can do it for the money, but I'll do it for the glory." Added Antauri suddenly standing up as the wizard looked at him oddly. "Mushra's powers are well known. If I defeat him in battle I will be known throughout Enterra as the one that carded him! I will be famous…!"

"See, there he is, just like I told you he would be…!" Exclaimed Darba quietly as he pointed at the small Enterran below them, still stacking the rocks, which had gotten to a nice height. "You do know what you have to do, right?" He asked as the lizard stood up revealing a double-bladed axe.

"Yeah, all I have to do is defeat him. And, that's going to be easy." Replied Antauri leaping off the cliff and running down it towards the fire Enterran, who looked up when he heard a wild scream getting louder.

"No! Stop! You're going to knock it over!" Yelled Mushra flying out of the way seconds before the lizard Enterran slammed into the top of the tower. "No!" He exclaimed as the tower wobbled and finally collapsed under the Enterran's weight. "Ah…! Now, I have to start all over again!" He added sighing as he flew down to the pile of rock and the Enterran's leg, which was sticking out the side.

"I can't believe it." Said Antauri a little while later after he had kindly apologized to Mushra, who didn't seem to care anyway, and quickly made his getaway back to his spot on the lip of a volcano. "I lost my first fight against Mushra…"

"The only fight I seen was between you and the canyon rocks." Added Darba carefully leaning over towards the lizard holding a red dotted fan up in front of his mouth.

"Shut up. I didn't see you helping." Replied Antauri sounding annoyed. "Now, leave me alone while I tend my wounds…"

"What if I told you that I have a way for you to get rid of Mushra and capture the humans at the same time?" Asked Darba leaning back as the lizard looked up at him.

"I'd ask you why you didn't mention it before I lost to a bunch of rocks and humiliated myself in front of Mushra?" Answered Antauri with a question.

"Because, my dim witted, friend. I want to see if you could do it by yourself. But, since it's obvious that you can't, I'll have to help you. I want you to use this…" Replied Darba floating down to the Enterran and opening his hoof to reveal a small piece of ivy.

"A piece of ivy?" Asked Antauri confused. "How will a piece of ivy help me?"

"This isn't normal ivy, my friend…" Replied Darba as the piece of 'simple' ivy in his hoof suddenly wiggled around as if alive…

Mushra sighed and wiped his sweaty brow after placing another rock on his steadily growing bigger rock tower. Even though it was now night and the air around him was cool and slightly chilly, he was hot and tired after stacking rocks all day. Not to mention hungry… Which, his stomach drove this point home as it gave a loud gurgle as he sighed again. He was so hungry… But, he couldn't stop. He had till dawn to complete the challenge and even though it was looking good so far, he just knew something was going to happen. As if on cue the loud sound of flapping wings suddenly reverberated through the canyon as something large and air-borne was heading straight towards him. He turned around as a large bat flew right by him and the tower, which wobbled against the sudden winds resulting from the bat flying past him. "Nooooo…!" Wined Mushra collapsing to his knees as all his hard work fell to the ground in a large heap.

"Poor Mushra…" Commented Neko as the small Enterran flew to the ground and jumped off his hover-dish before dropping to his knees and picking up a rock started over again.

"I do agree…" Added Kutal as Sago suddenly walked past the cat Enterran and over to Mushra, who was determinedly stacking the rocks again.

"Mushra…?" Asked Sago as he stopped beside the Enterran, who didn't stop what he was doing. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" He asked as Neko quickly ran up to his side followed shortly by Kutal.

"No…" Replied Mushra firmly. "Master Darba said I had to do this alone…"

"Then, at least let me feed you." Added Kutal as Mushra suddenly looked up at the group standing behind him.

"Thanks, but I have to finish by morning, so I can't stop. Why don't you guys go to sleep? It is pretty late." Said Mushra smiling tiredly as the two Enterrans looked at each other.

"If that's what you want, all right." Replied Sago yawning. "I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"I think I'll join him." Added Kutal before turning around and walking away.

"What about you, Neko?" Asked Mushra looking at the human a few seconds later when she didn't move or say anything.

"I… think… I'll stay up and watch you a little…" Answered Neko slowly as the small Enterran stared at her surprised. "If that's okay with you, of course!"

"Of course it is!" Replied Mushra trying to sound rejuvenated, but he failed horribly. "I don't mind one bit…" He added before returning to stacking the rocks as the young humans sighed and looked down at the weapons belt the adorned her waist, she could never sit comfortably with this thing on…

Mushra froze in place as he heard something heavy hit the ground below him, he looked down to see Neko reaching up to the clip that held her crossbow on her back as he noticed her discarded weapons belt on the ground. He couldn't help but stare at her as she undid the clip that held the shoulder strap on as if fell to the ground. The young human sighed again as she flopped down on the ground and reached down to take off her boots and socks. Mushra quickly returned his attention to the task in front of him as his face turned beet red as Neko carelessly threw her boots and socks on the ground next to her. The young humans briefly glanced up at Mushra, who was working on his tower, before she turned her attention to the weapons lying on the ground next to her. They hadn't been cleaned and checked in awhile, and now would be the perfect time to do it. She could check her weapons and watch Mushra at the same time. She smiled slightly before reaching for her crossbow, which had been dumped carelessly behind her…

Mushra suddenly froze, his hands still lingering on the last rock he had stacked as a beautiful voice echoed through the canyon…

_I've been watching you awhile_

_Since you walked into my life_

_Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me_

_I was too shy to let you know_

_Much too scared to let my feelings show_

_But you shielded me, and that was the beginning_

"Huh!" Gasped Mushra confused looking around as the beautiful yet sorrow filled voice filled the air around him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from because it seemed to bouncing off of every rock and oozing out of every crevice. It was like the whole canyon was singing this saddened song. As if the canyon was joining with the voice to become one in telling this tale.

_Now at last we can talk in another way_

_And though I try, "I love you" is just so hard to say_

_If only I could be strong, and say the words I feel_

Mushra's eyes widened as he realized he knew that voice. It was child-like and sweet and it belonged to the only person that had ever melted his heart. "Neko!" He gasped sounding surprised as he turned around and looked down at the young human, who was sitting on the ground, her legs stretched out in front of her, cleaning her crossbow.

_My beating heart begins to race_

_When I turn to see your face_

_I remember that sweet dream which you told to me_

_I wanted just to be with you_

_So we could make the dream come true_

_And you smiled at me, and that was the beginning_

Mushra couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. The beautiful yet strong voice that rose out of his angel had already washed over Sago and Kutal, lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

_Now at last we can talk in another way_

_And though I try, "I love you" is just so hard to say_

_If only I could be strong, and say the words I feel_

Mushra's face turned beet red as Neko carefully leaned over and laid her crossbow on the ground next to her as she reached for her guns. He couldn't help it, he had to blush. The faint moonlight was reflecting off of her long, ivory skinned legs that seemed to glow under the soft light, and, not to mention, he could see straight up her dress. He quickly turned away blushing even redder as he got another unexpected view of her panties.

_Tell me what you're thinking of_

_Tell me if you love me now_

_I had so much I longed to ask you_

_But now the chance is gone_

Mushra breathed deeply and slowly, he had to calm down. Getting an unexpected view up her dress had really set him off. Even more then the last time… Wait… A sudden realization made him blush even redder. If it had set him off more then the last time… Did that mean that he was starting to get 'those' feelings towards her…? Mushra violently shook his head before he slowly turned around and looked down at the human, who was wiping the blades of her swords off with a small, white cloth. No… That wasn't the case at all… But… For some strange reason… He felt that no matter what happened they would always be together… Somehow… "Yeah right…" He quietly said rolling his eyes before he snorted disgustedly and turned around to continue working on his rock tower. "She's a human, I'm an Enterran… What are the chances of that happening…?"

_While your picture fades each day_

_In my heart the memory stays_

_Glowing bright, you're always smiling_

_And I will hold it close_

Mushra carefully placed another rock on the tower and he unconsciously smiled as the young human started to hum, what he thought was, the ending of the song she was singing. He continued to carefully stack the rocks not even realizing when the young human stopped humming and fell asleep. "Phew! I'm almost done…" He said a little while later after stacking another block before looking up and noticing the top of the canyon wall a little distance above him. He smiled happily as he flew down to the ground to retrieve another rock but stop dead in his tracks, hands lingering on another rock, as an odd noise suddenly echoed around him. It sounded like someone was shivering… The small Enterran looked around confused before he got the idea to look over at Sago, who had wrapped his cloak around him, and Kutal. But, none of them were shivering. Then… Who was…? "Neko!" Gasped Mushra quietly as he looked over at the young human, who was lying on the canyon floor, fast asleep, shivering violently. He quickly flew over to the human, who was curled up into a ball desperately trying to keep warm, and laid a hand on her face. He gasped jerking his hand away, her face was like ice! He stared down at the shivering human a few seconds before realizing he had to find a way to warm her up. He then suddenly remembered that Hakuba always had a few extra blankets stored in him. After one last fleeting look at the shivering form he quickly jumped on his hover-disk and flew back to camp.

Mushra jumped off his hover-disk as he approached Hakuba and quickly ran over to the machine. He touched a button on the machine's side as a compartment door slide open, he peered in the small space and seen one last blanket still inside. He grabbed it and hit the button to close the door as he ran over to his disk and jumped on it taking off.

"There Neko…" Said Mushra quietly as he spread the blanket over her small form, he stood there a few seconds to make sure she would stop shivering… But, she didn't… "Neko…?" He asked scared as he knelt down and placed a hand on her face, which still felt like ice. "The blankets not enough, huh?" He asked as a wonderful thought crossed his mind. "Maybe, this will help…" He added before lying down and gathering the blanketed shivering form into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Neko unconsciously cuddled closer to the source of warmth next to her as he whispered, "Maybe, a short catnap wouldn't hurt…"

"Hmm…?" Groaned Neko sleepily as she opened an eye to the first light of the sun that was barely peeking over the canyon wall. "What an odd dream…" She added sitting up yawning as she remembered her dream last night. She had dreamt that someone had been talking to her, then something warm covered her, and finally she was being held by something even warmer. "So odd…" She added trailing off when the blanket that had been spread over her body fell to a heap on the ground around her. She looked down at it surprised, what was a blanket doing wrapped around her? Could the dream have been actually something that happened and since she was half-asleep she didn't realize that it was real? She would have pondered the idea some more if she wouldn't have suddenly shivered violently as she realized that the air had grown significantly cooler over night. The warmth and humidity from yesterday was gone and was replaced by a frigid and icy feeling that chilled one's self to their bones. She shivered violently again before picking the blanket up off the ground and throwing it around her shoulders. Neko smiled as she stood up, suddenly grateful the she had this blanket, as she noticed Kutal and Sago were already awake and was staring at something intently.

"Would you look at that…" Said Sago suddenly sounding amazed as the cat Enterran just shook his head knowingly.

Neko glanced at Sago before looking up at the spot he seemed to be staring at. She gasped when she seen Mushra attempting to put the final stone on his rock tower. She couldn't believe it! One more rock and he'll have completed Darba's second test.

Everyone watched with eager eyes and held breaths as the small Enterran closed his eyes and slowly and carefully placed the last rock on his tower… Completing it… Successfully…

"Wooohoooo!" Exclaimed Mushra quickly flying away from his rock tower happily. He didn't want to take any chances of knocking it down.

"All right, Mushra!" Exclaimed Sago as the small Enterran smiled as did a couple tricks on his hover-disk.

"Well done!" Added Kutal as the small Enterran started to fly towards the small group.

"You did it…!" Exclaimed Neko happily trailing off as the Enterran got closer… To her…

Sago smirked, trying not to laugh, as Kutal clamped a paw over his mouth to prevent him from laughing as a shocked but scared yelp sounded and the human's blanket fell to the ground in a heap. The two Enterrans watched as Mushra then preformed elaborate tricks on his hover-disk while his riding partner desperately clung to his neck, hoping she wouldn't fall off. As soon as he came to a full stop he happened to glance down at his two friends, who were both smirking at him, and he asked, "What…?"

Kutal and Sago continued to smirk at him as he raised an eyebrow questioningly when a small, frightened voice asked, "Um, Mushra? Could you put me down now?"

Kutal and Sago's smirks turned into huge grins as Mushra's face turned beet red at the sound of her voice. He looked down to only be met with two huge, frightened looking emerald green eyes staring up at him. He blushed even redder as he realized that in his excitement he had swept the young human off the ground and had taken her along for the ride. "Um…" Stammered Mushra staring into the human's bright green eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to…"

Mushra trailed off and blushed even deeper as Neko placed a finger to his lips and said, "Its okay. You were just excited about getting it finished. I understand." His mouth fell open slightly as the human suddenly leaned towards him like she was going to kiss him. Both their eyes slid shut as their lips were barely touching each other when Neko suddenly stopped as her eyes flew open. She jerked her head back as Mushra opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Neko?" Asked Mushra sounding just as confused as his look suggested.

"I-I'm sorry, Mushra." Stammered Neko as she briefly looked down, what was she doing! She couldn't kiss him! And, it's not that she didn't want to. She just couldn't… "Could you put me down now, please?" She asked looking up at the small Enterran, who was caught off guard by the sheer look of sadness in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Replied Mushra sounding almost dumbfounded as he flew back towards the ground, and as soon as they were close enough the young human jumped off his hover-disk and darted over to her sock, boots, and weapons. "I wonder what's wrong with her…" He asked jumping off his hover-disk as the two other Enterrans stared at the human.

"Species separation…" Replied Kutal as Mushra looked over at the cat Enterran confused.

"What?" Asked Mushra sounding very confused.

"Basically… You're an Enterran, she's a human… Do I need to go on?" Asked Sago explaining what the cat Enterran had meant looking at the small Enterran.

"Oh…" Replied Mushra mentally smacking himself for not realizing the obvious.

"What!" Screamed a familiar voice from behind them as the three Enterrans turned around to see Darba floating in front of the rock tower, mouth wide open, and his eyes almost bulging out of his head. "I can't believe the fool actually did it…!" He muttered under his breath as he suddenly felt like he could choke Mushra.

"Well, Master Darba, how do you like it?" Exclaimed Mushra excitedly, momentarily forgetting the whole Neko, almost kissing him thing.

"I-It's very nice, Mushra…" Stammered Darba smiling slightly even though he still wanted to choke him.

"So, now that I completed it what's my next test?" Asked Mushra excitedly as the small wizard stared at him stupidly.

"Next test…?" Asked Darba desperately racking his brain for a challenge that would be acceptable for the next test. But, he couldn't think of any… At all… "There's no time for that!" He exclaimed suddenly as he remembered something. "A vicious monster is on its way here to kidnap Yakumo!" He added as the three Enterrans and Neko, who had joined Kutal at his side, stared at the wizard intently.

"That monster better not have hurt Yakumo!" Growled Mushra a little while later as the three Enterrans and the young human were heading towards the spot were they had last seen evidence of Darba's so called 'monster' after they returned to their camp and found the other human gone.

"Mushra, look!" Exclaimed Neko sliding to a stop and pointing at something in front of them.

"What…!" Exclaimed Mushra confused when he looked up and seen the unconscious Yakumo wrapped up in some sort of mutant plant's tentacles.

"Well, well, well… It's about time you guys showed up…" Mocked a voice from above them as the group looked up to see a frilled lizard Enterran standing on one of the thicker vines. "I actually thought for a second that you weren't going to save your human friend…"

"Who are you!" Asked Mushra angrily staring at the Enterran.

"My name's Antauri…" Introduced the lizard as he glanced at the young human before returning his gaze to Mushra. "And, I'm so glad you brought my other prize with you…"

"Huh…?"

"I think he's referring to Neko…" Answered Sago softly leaning over towards the small Enterran, who glanced at the young human.

"Yes! That is correct!" Exclaimed Antauri suddenly when he seen the small Enterran glance at the human. "The other human, the legendary Human Super-Weapon, is my other prize! If I capture her along with the other human I will become the most famous Enterran on Enterra!"

"I must complement you on your idea…" Said Mushra suddenly nodding knowingly as everybody stared at him oddly. "But, your plan has one fatal flaw…"

"And, that would be…?" Asked Antauri sarcastically as he leaned over, balled hands resting on his hips.

"To capture Neko and to get both of them out of here safely you'd have to go through us…" Replied Mushra calmly as he revealed his staff as the two other Enterrans revealed their weapons and the young human whipped out her crossbow. "And, that's never going to happen!"

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say…" Said Antauri sighing and shaking his head sadly. "It would have been easier for you to just give up. But, since you want to do this the hard way… Attack!" He yelled pointing at the group as the mutant plant suddenly came to life and shot a tentacle at them.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Mushra jumping out of the way as the tentacle whipped past him as the two other Enterrans did the same as Neko vaulted over it quickly jumping towards the lizard Enterran aiming her crossbow at it.

Antauri chuckled softly as the human made a final correction on her aim as a tentacle flew towards her. "Huh!" Gasped Mushra seconds after he heard the young human scream. He whipped around and gasped as he seen his angel wrapped up in the plant's tentacles, her crossbow carelessly discarded below her. "Let her go!" He yelled leaping towards the human as a blade popped out of his staff, he quickly dodged a tentacle before he cut through the ones holding the human hostage.

Neko screamed frightened as she fell towards a vine completely weaponless, she landed on the ground in a crouch as she quickly grabbed her crossbow off of it and stood up ready for anything. Unfortunately, anything came in the form of a tentacle… Actually… Many tentacles… The human quickly fired at one, which snaked out of the arrow's way and wrapped itself around on of the human's feet and yanked. "No…!" She gasped as she hit the vine, her elbow slamming into it as pain shot up her arm making her let go of her weapon, which clattered its way down the many vines until it hit the ground. A good distance below her…

Mushra turned around wondering where the human had gone just in time to see vines wrap around both of her arms and waist. "Let her go!" He repeated angrily as he and his two friends ran towards her leaping over or smashing any tentacle that dared get in their way.

Antauri began to laugh as the three Enterrans were suddenly caught off guard by some tentacles, which wrapped around them pulling them into the air along with the human. "This is wonderful!" Exclaimed Antauri suddenly not being able to contain his excitement any longer. "I will be famous! And, now to claim it… Get rid of them!" He ordered the plant, which seemed to understand and responded by throwing the three Enterran away from it… Towards an active volcano…

"Nooooo!" Screamed Neko watching the three Enterrans approach the lava filled crater of the volcano. "Mushra…!" She added franticly as tears filled her emerald eyes. She didn't care if they couldn't be together… She didn't care if this form was childish and hot-tempered… She didn't care about anything but him at the moment… She didn't want him to die…

"Finally! I will be famous for defeating Mushra!" Exclaimed Antauri happily as the young human's head limply fell to her chest as tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Antauri!" Exclaimed a would be familiar voice if it wasn't for the simple fact that Neko could've cared less about it. "Let the humans go before they get hurt!"

"Don't worry!" Exclaimed Antauri sounding annoyed as he patted a vine next to him as a flower started to bloom behind him. "It only listens to me and will not hurt them unless I tell it to!" He added as the flower bloomed into a beautiful red flower… That had big teeth… And, was very hungry…

Neko looked up and gasped as Antauri's frightened scream filled the air as she seen him being swallowed by the flower. She looked around confused as flower began to bloom all over the place. "Ewww…!" She exclaimed disgusted as the flowers bloomed with Antauri's head and frill as the flowers.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kutal catching Sago by the cloak as he went sliding by the cat Enterran.

"Yeah…" Replied Sago with a relieved sigh as he looked down and the lave bubbling below them. "As long as you don't let go of me!" He added frightened as he scrambled onto the ledge the cat Enterran was sitting on.

"Wait…" Said Kutal suddenly looking around. "Where's Mushra?"

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Sago looking over the ledge. "He's still sliding!"

"What!" Exclaimed Kutal peeking over the side to see Mushra sliding closer and closer to the bubbling lava.

"He's going in!" Exclaimed the two Enterrans at once as the fire Enterran slid right of the ramp shaped outcropping overlooking the lava. They both gasped as instead of falling, the small Enterran just floated there above the lava with a absolutely confused look on his face.

"Fall already, damn it!" Yelled Darba seeing his and Antauri's perfect plan going down the drain as the small Enterran continued to hang there as he shakily reached a hand forward to verify that this was actually happening.

"Mushra…?" Gasped Neko confused looking up as a intense feeling of joy washed over her.

"Hyper Flame!" Yelled Mushra as he was suddenly surrounded by swirling fire.

"Hydro Power!"

"Eye of the Lion!"

"No!" Gasped the multiple Antauri's at once as the volcano erupted and the three hyper-Enterrans leaped towards him.

"Enterra Quake!" Exclaimed hyper-Kutal smashing a fist against the ground as a crack shot towards the plant, which suddenly fell into a crevice in the ground made by the Enterran's attack.

"Tidal Wave!" Exclaimed hyper-Sago throwing a arm out as water flew around him and quickly filled the crevice with water, drowning multiple Antauri flowers.

"Help…!" Screamed Neko as the water quickly covered her body and was over her head in an instant before she could finish. She would've gasped if there was air around her as the water filled her lungs before she could close her mouth.

"Hyper Flame!" Yelled hyper-Mushra as he finished off the rest of the plant as hyper-Sago quickly plucked the still conscious Yakumo from the plant's weakening grasp.

_ Mushra…!_ She thought weakly as her brain became foggy as her lungs and body demanded air as tears squeezed out of her closed eyes… Not that it mattered anyway… The tears mixed with the water around her and were soon forgotten as if they were never there… And, as far as anyone knew, they had never been there at all…

"You really do have a great green thumb, Mushra." Commented hyper-Kutal as the three hyper-Enterrans watched the exposed plant burn till it was no more then ashes floating on the water below.

"Wait…" Said hyper-Sago suddenly interrupting their moment of celebration as he realized they were missing somebody. "Where's Neko? I didn't see her escape from the plant and I certainly didn't see her when I leaped by… Oh, no…" He added the smile fading from his face as he realized that the human had been trapped below the crevice. Which meant she was still in the…

"No!" Yelled hyper-Mushra jumping towards the water filled crevice as he realized the human was trapped in the water.

The tentacles wrapped around Neko suddenly came loose as the mutant plant finally died for good. The young human slowly started to float towards the bottom of the crevice as the side-effect of something heavy hitting the water shook her small form. The human's body jerked to a stop as a hand grabbed her arm and a strong arm wrapped around her small waist as she was suddenly pulled towards the surface…

"No…! Neko…!" Exclaimed Yakumo sadly a little while later as tears streamed down her face as she touched the young human's face. "This isn't fair…! Why…! Why…"

"Yakumo…" Said Sago soothingly placing a hand on the human's shoulder as she buried her face in her hands as she started to sob.

"This isn't fair…!" Exclaimed Yakumo weakly from behind her hands as she continued to sob. "This isn't fair at all…! Why is it always… always…" She tried to add but she broke down as she started to shake as she sobbed even harder.

"Mushra…?" Asked Kutal timidly as he looked over at the fire Enterran, who was just staring at the young human's unmoving body in disbelief. "Are you okay?"

"What…?" Asked Mushra dumbly looking at the cat Enterran.

"You two liked each…?" Started Kutal as Masha suddenly gasped flying closer to the young human's body.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Masha excitement tingeing her normal calm voice. "She isn't dead!"

"What!" Asked everybody, including Yakumo, in disbelief.

"She still has a heartbeat. Even though it is very weak." Explained Masha as Sago bent down and laid two fingers on the side of the human's neck.

"She's right…" Confirmed Sago looking up at the small computer. "It's very weak though… I don't know how long she can hold…" He added trailing off when Mushra suddenly collapsed to his knees beside the human.

"Mushra…?" Asked Kutal being cut off when the water Enterran suddenly held up a hand.

"Let him go…" Said Sago quietly standing up. "If he thinks he can get her to wake up then let him try…"

"Neko…?" Asked Mushra quietly reaching for the human's shoulders. "Please, tell me you can hear me…" He added shaking her gently, but he was met with no response at all from her body. "Neko…? Please… Tell me that you can tell I'm here…" He added picking her upper body off the ground, but he got no response other then her arms limply hitting the ground below her. "Neko…" He added staring into her calm face as tears welled up in his eyes. Why…? His angel was still barely alive, so why wouldn't she wake up for him…? "No…" He added tear streaming down his face. Was this her destiny? To die here and now? Could fate really be that cruel? "Please, wake up…" He continued burying his face into her neck as his small form curled around her as pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Please…" He added as the group around him stared in disbelief at his display. They never knew the fire Enterran could be this mushy…

"Mus… hra…"

Mushra gasped jerking his head back as an almost silent, single broken work had escaped from the young human's lips. "Neko!" Exclaimed Mushra suddenly shaking her shoulders quite roughly. "Come on, wake up!"

Yakumo mistook this scene for meaning the young human had died as she stepped forward and said, "Mushra… She's…"

Yakumo suddenly stopped as the three Enterrans froze as the young human's body suddenly shook as she started to cough violently. Mushra grabbed her when her body jerked forward as she started to cough up all the water she had swallowed. "Neko!" Gasped Mushra as she fell forward supporting herself on her arms as she continued to get rid of the water in her lungs. "Are you okay…?" He asked as she coughed up the last bit of water. "Neko…?" Asked Mushra sounding slightly concerned when the human suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Are you okay…?" He asked again sounding more worried then before as he gently picked her up off the ground laying her across his lap as he supported her head with his hand.

"Mushra…" Said Neko weakly and hoarsely as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the small Enterran, who smiled weakly. "I'm… all right…" She added smiling weakly as the small Enterran's smile disappeared as his eyes filled with tears before he suddenly pulled the exhausted human into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened surprised as she gave the Enterran the best confused look she could manage as she asked, "Mushra, what's…?"

"Please, don't say anything…" Interrupted Mushra hugging the young human even tighter. "I'm just glad that you're okay…"

Neko smiled weakly again before moving her head closer to Mushra's ear as she said weakly, "Thank you… Thank you for rescuing me…"

Mushra face turned a lovely shade of red as he could feel Neko's lips suddenly brush across his cheek before she settled her head on his shoulder sighing tiredly. "No problem." He said smiling as the young human smiled also.

"It's a miracle." Said Kutal as he watched the young human and the fire Enterran seemingly cuddle on the ground in front of them.

"But, there's one think I don't understand…" Added Yakumo suddenly as the two Enterrans stared at her. "How could Neko have survived after being underwater for so long?"

"Easy…" Replied Masha as everybody looked up at the flying computer. "The cat Enterran she's infused with can repair any injury it receives and it can survive much longer in a near death experience."

"Like…?" Asked Sago.

"Well, drowning is one experience. But, there is one reported cat Enterran that was documented to have lived ten minutes and forty-five seconds after it was stabbed through the heart with a broad sword." Added Masha as the two Enterrans stared at her amazed.

"Really?" Asked Sago in disbelief as the computer shook itself up and down. "That's amazing…"

"Yup. So, Neko surviving that long really isn't a weird thing. It's just what the cat Enterran genes do." Added Masha as Hakuba suddenly appeared behind Yakumo.

"Yakumo, my energy reserves are completely filled and I am ready to go." Said Hakuba as the human looked over at him and smiled.

"So, I see." Replied Yakumo turning back to the Enterrans and the young human. "Shall we go? Its obvious we're not going to find Shinzo around here."

"I can't wait…" Said the same blonde haired, green eyed man from before as he watched the small group leave the area, the famed wizard of Shinzo completely forgotten in all the excitement. "Soon Mushrambo's powers will be mine and Shinzo will be nothing more then a forgotten memory… But… Even though it already is…" He added before chuckling softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First and foremost I have to give credit to Namco and Monolith for using Xenosaga: Episode One's ending song "Kokoro" (Heart) in my story. For people with a Playstation Two that has not played this game I highly recommend it. It's very beautiful. Oh, and I would like a large order of reviews like last chapter! So, review! Don't make me come and find you! Review! Please!


	10. Lord Ryuma

Disclaimer: If you don't know by know, well too bad…

No, I didn't die, I've just been really busy lately. I've been working a lot lately and my aunt's cat got sick, which I've been helping to give him medication. Oh, and I know this one probably isn't up to snuff but I've had to work on it so periodically that well… You know… Anyway enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Ryuma:

"This is delicious!" Squealed Estee before taking another mouthful of her uncle's famous stew.

"This is very good, Kutal." Complemented Yakumo as the cat Enterran glanced at her sideways.

"Thank you." Replied Kutal almost reluctantly, he had always made his stew's this way. What had made this one suddenly so different? Maybe, it was the events of the last few days. He still couldn't even believe it himself. One minute gathering spices for one of his newest creations, next minute joining a dangerous adventure to find a fabled city named 'Shinzo.' Sometimes he wonders how he got himself mixed up in all of this. And, then, on top of all of that they find another human, or, rather, a human enhanced with Enterran genes. The last surviving Human Super-Weapon, supposedly legends themselves, but yet there they were traveling with a living, breathing one. Who, currently, barely even touched the stew in front of her… "Neko? What's wrong?" He asked suddenly as the young human looked up at him confused as everybody else looked over at him. "Aren't you hungry? You barely touched your stew."

"Oh… Sorry." Replied Neko looking down at the almost full bowl of stew that she held in her hands. "I'm not… really that hungry…"

"What…?" Asked Kutal dumbly. "But, we haven't eaten anything in a couple days. How could you possibly not be hungry by now…?"

"Swallowing all that water really messed with my stomach…" Replied Neko sounding slightly sad as Yakumo shot the cat Enterran a scolding look for not thinking that far on his own. "I don't think it's ready for anything solid… quite yet…"

"Oh, I understand!" Added Kutal quickly smiling at the young human as he realized his mistake. "Eat as much as you can now, and when you're feeling better I can whip up a special batch of stew just for you later."

"Thank you…" Replied Neko smiling happily at the Enterran's kindness and understanding. She never could have guessed that this new foreign world could have any friendly inhabitants left. "You really are nice, Kutal." She added suddenly as the Enterran looked at her surprised a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Thank you…" Replied Kutal sheepishly smiling before returning his attention to eating the bowl of stew in his hands as everybody else did the same.

Neko had just finished sticking a spoonful of stew in her mouth when the sound of three bowls hitting the ground filled the air. She looked over as the three kittens asked, "Uncle Kutal? We're done now. Can we go and play?"

"Well…" Replied Kutal thinking about it as the kittens stared at him intently. "I guess so… But, don't wander to far, okay?"

"Sure!" Exclaimed the kittens excitedly before taking off into the brush surrounding the clearing they were in.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Asked Yakumo as soon as the kittens had disappeared from sight.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kutal staring at the human questioningly.

"Well, ever since we entered this forest we've been attacked by Waru, Gyasa, and that mutant plant under the control of Antauri. Do you think it's wise to let the kittens go off alone when we don't know if there are any other evil Enterrans lurking about?" Asked Yakumo as the rest of the group stared at her surprised.

"Do not worry." Said Masha suddenly as everybody looked up at the flying computer. "My scanners indicate that there are no Enterrans within a five mile radius of our current position. So, I think the kittens will be okay."

"Oh…" Added Yakumo softly as the flying computer turned to her, and even though it didn't have a mouth, she could've sworn she could see it smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, Kutal…" Said Neko suddenly a little while later setting her half-eaten stew bowl on the ground as everybody else was finishing there's. "I could only manage to eat half of it…"

"Like I said before, it's okay." Responded Kutal leaning over and picking the bowl up before dumping the remaining stew into a large, simmering pot.

Neko looked over at the cat Enterran and was about to say something when the twins excited voice's caught their attentions. "Wow, Estee! That's really good!"

The whole group glanced at each other briefly before Yakumo stood up and said, "I'm going to see what they're up to…"

Yakumo began to walk away as Neko scurried to her feet and added trailing after the human, "I think I'll go with you…"

"Thank you." Replied Estee proudly as she smiled as her brothers stared at the ground amazed as the two humans appeared out of the brush behind them.

"What's going on here?" Asked Yakumo sounding slightly worried as the other human standing next to her noticed something etched in the dirt.

"Oh, nothing. Estee was just showing us the picture she drew in the dirt." Replied Rei looking up at Yakumo, who just stared at him.

"Why? What did you think was going on?" Asked Sen looking up at the human.

Yakumo shrugged slightly before responding, "Well, with all the attacks that have been happening recently I just wanted to make sure you three were okay."

"We're okay!" Exclaimed the three kittens happily at once as Mushra, Sago, and Kutal appeared out of the brush behind them.

"That really is good…" Said Neko suddenly staring down at the picture etched in the dirt.

"What?" Asked Yakumo confused as the young human pointed at the picture. She looked down to see a picture of Mushrambo drawn in the dirt by Estee's feet. "Wow! Estee, that really is good!" She added smiling staring at the picture intently. "I can almost see the fire in his eyes!"

"Really!" Squealed Estee happily. "Thank you!"

"What are you talking about, Yakumo?" Asked Mushra suddenly after studying the picture of Mushrambo carefully for a few seconds. "Mushrambo's much tougher looking then that, he's also much taller, and I certainly can't see the fire in his eyes!"

"Really…?" Asked Estee softly a few seconds later as she briefly glanced at the fire Enterran before turning her gaze to her picture. "I thought it was good…"

"Of course you'll think its good, Estee." Added Mushra grinning at her as an idea crossed his mind. "I got an idea!" He added suddenly sounding excited as everybody looked over at him. "Why don't you do another drawing of him? If you want I'll even model for you. That way you can get every little detail right…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait a minute, Mushra." Interrupted Sago as everybody turned to look at him. "Don't you think you're being a little selfish? You're not the only one that makes up Mushrambo, you know. Kutal and my powers make him up, too."

"But, don't forget, I'm the one who changes!" Shot back Mushra childishly crossing his arms in front of his chest as the water Enterran gave him a dirty look.

"But, that doesn't mean you can act so high and mighty!" Exclaimed Sago suddenly surprising everybody. "What if one of us changed instead of you!"

"Yes, it could have easily been one of us instead of you." Added Kutal calmly.

Mushra stared at the two Enterrans intently for a few seconds before busting out laughing. Sago raised an eyebrow, an angry expression settling on his face as the small Enterran regained some of his composer asked, "One of you changing! Don't make me laugh! Besides, what would this new 'Mushrambo' look like, anyway?"

"Well…" Replied Sago thinking about it. He then imagined Mushra and Kutal's cards being absorbed by his body before he changed into a sexier version of his normal hyper-form. "Sagorambo would be a powerful warrior that wouldn't be afraid to show his romantic side."

Kutal clamped a paw over his mouth as a chuckle escaped his throat as Mushra bust out laughing, not being able to contain his laughter after he had produced a mental picture of 'Sagorambo' in his head. "And, what about you?" Asked Mushra a few seconds later after calming down looking up at the large cat.

Well…" Said Kutal imagining Mushra and Sago's cards being absorbed into his body and him remaining in his normal form while adorning Mushrambo's armor and purple tied-up hair. He also could imagine himself holding a large ham in his hands, but that was totally irrelevant. "Kutalrambo would be Enterra's most famous chief able to whip up any dish he chose while being able to defeat any enemy that challenged him."

Kutal looked around annoyed as Sago couldn't help but chuckle a little as Mushra, once again, lost total control over himself and started laughing. "Kutalrambo? That's almost as lame as Sagorambo. You guys must have really dug low in the barrel to come up with those ideas!" Said Mushra between chuckles as the cat Enterran stared at him angrily as a vein above the water Enterran's eye began to twitch.

"How dare you!" Yelled Sago loudly as Yakumo and Neko flinched at the sound of his voice as Kutal and Mushra looked over at him shocked. That little ankle biter was in for it now. "Just because you're the one who changes into Mushrambo doesn't mean that you can act so…!"

"Shut up!" Yelled a familiar voice as the three Enterrans gasped as Neko placed herself in-between them. "Just shut up! All of you!" She added fiercely giving each Enterran a disappointed look. "I can't believe you're fighting over such a childish topic! Mushrambo is and forever will be who he is! You can't change that! Or, the fact that Mushra is the one who changes! You guys should just be happy that you three can transform into Mushrambo! Not, whose better then who?" She scolded her voice rising ever so slightly as Yakumo looked at her completely surprised at the young human's outburst. Rei and Sen clung to each other fearfully scared at the young human's display as Estee looked like she was about to pull a mini-skirt and pompoms out and start cheering. "Oh, and since you three can't seen to decide which idea was dumber. I'll do it for you. They both were dumb, so stop auguring about it, you idiots!" She added ending the conversation between the three Enterrans as Sago and Kutal stared at her completely shocked yet slightly surprised; they had never heard the human speak so harshly about anyone ever before. Mushra just stared at her dumbly, he couldn't believe it… He couldn't believe what she just said… Even though it was to the whole group… It still hurt… It felt like someone had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it… Repeatedly… To hear those hateful yet sincere words come out of his angel's mouth, directed towards the other two Enterrans and him was almost to much to bear… Idiots… How could she call us that…? He then realized something. What if she was right…?

"You know what?" Asked Estee's small, scared voice suddenly as everybody looked down at her questioningly. "I think Neko's a lot stronger and braver then Uncle Kutal, Mushra, Sago, and Mushrambo combined." She added as the human in question smiled warmly as the other human smiled nervously as the three Enterrans slowly turned their heads towards the kitten, eyes twitching angrily.

"Now that that's settled! Why don't we get going?" Asked Yakumo suddenly stepping forward, she didn't want to see this petty argument get started again. "We still don't know how far we have to go, and the journey west so far hasn't been easy. So, I suggest we leave now. Let's go back and get Hakuba."

"Unga, I hope you have a good excuse for disturbing me." Hissed the blonde haired man from before angrily as he stared at the old and winkled wizard kneeling on the floor in front of his throne.

"Of course, Lord Ryuma." Replied Unga sounding apologetic for disturbing her Lord's quiet moment. "I came here to tell you that the scientist has finally completed the card you asked him to make."

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed Ryuma softly leaning forward. "Do you have it with you?"

"Of course, my Lord." Replied Unga holding a black, crystalline tray out in front of her.

"Finally, the Black Card has been completed…" Said Ryuma sounding slightly excited holding a hand out in front of him as the card floated off of the tray and flew over to him. "And, when it uses its powers to bind Mushrambo's soul, he will have no choice but to serve me…" He added smiling evilly before Unga grinned slyly from under her hat.

"Hey, guys, do you want to race?" Asked Mushra excitedly flying between to the two other Enterrans, who looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, Mushra?" Asked Sago narrowing his eyes at the small Enterran, who just grinned at him. "What kind of race?"

"A race to see who's faster!" Exclaimed Mushra sounding even more excited then before.

"And, what are the rules of this race?" Asked Kutal glancing at the fire Enterran suspiciously.

"They're easy! Whoever makes it to the end of the river first, wins!" Exclaimed Mushra pointing down the river as the two Enterrans eyed him less suspiciously.

"I guess that simple enough…" Replied Sago grinning as he glanced over at Kutal, who looked at him.

"I agree." Added Kutal also grinning. "So, when does this race start?" He asked looking over at the small Enterran, who grinned evilly.

"Now!" Yelled Mushra loudly suddenly taking off down the river leaving two very confused Enterrans behind.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the two Enterrans at once after they had realized the small Enterran had done.

"Mushra, you jerk! You should have warned us first!" Exclaimed Sago taking off after the fire Enterran, who just looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the water Enterran, who growled angrily.

"Yes! That wasn't fair, Mushra!" Yelled Kutal also taking off after the small Enterran.

"So what! You guys should have been more prepared!" Yelled Mushra laughing slightly at the other two Enterrans pathetic attempts to catch up with him.

"There they go again…" Commented Estee tiredly as she watched the three Enterrans disappear from view.

"Are they always like that?" Asked Neko suddenly looking at Yakumo, who turned to look at her. "Always competing with each other?"

"Yes…" Replied Yakumo softly. "They were like that since the day I met them. And, they will probably always be like that. Besides, I think it's in their nature to try to outdo one another."

"Well, someone should really stop them before they get hurt." Said Masha suddenly in a serious tone as everybody looked up at the small, flying computer.

"What do you mean?" Asked Neko confused as the small computer looked down at her.

"Mushra, Sago, and Kutal are currently heading towards a waterfall…" Replied Masha.

"What!" Asked Yakumo sounding shocked yet worried.

"How long until they reach it?" Asked Neko also in a serious tone.

"Approximately one minute and thirty seconds starting now." Replied Masha as the two humans looked at each other.

"Come on, guys! You're going to have to fly a lot faster then that if you ever hope to catch up to me!" Teased Mushra looking over his shoulder at his two Enterran friends, who were desperately trying to catch up to him. The fire Enterran then set his gaze straight ahead as he chuckled softly; this was going to be so easy! "Huh?" He gasped before his eyes widened and he froze bringing his hover disk to a full stop right in the middle of the river. He didn't even bother looking over as Kutal and Sago flew by him staring at him oddly.

Sago looked over his shoulder as he continued to make his way down the river. He couldn't understand why Mushra was just standing there staring at something. He was the one that cheated by starting to soon. He was the one that wanted to win. So, why was he just standing there? It looked like he was in a trance. "Mushra!" He yelled questioningly as the fire Enterran gasped, seemingly being pulled out of his trance. "What's wrong with you!"

"Guys, watch out!" Yelled Mushra cupping his hands around his mouth, it didn't appear that he had heard his friend's question. "You're headed straight towards the waterfall!"

"What!" Gasped the two Enterrans at once as they looked ahead of them, only to notice that the river suddenly ended a few feet in front of them.

"Turn, turn, turn!" Yelled Sago frantically as he turned his scooter around with only a few inches to spare. He sighed relieved as Kutal turned his car sideways having it slid to a stop right next to the edge of the waterfall.

"You guys had me scared there for a moment." Said Mushra suddenly flying up to them as they looked up at the Enterran as the two humans and the kittens flew up to the little group. "I really thought you two were going to go over!"

"Are you okay!" Exclaimed Yakumo sounding worried standing up and leaning over Hakuba's steering wheel as the three Enterrans looked over at her.

"Yeah. We're okay…" Replied Sago sounding slightly embarrassed for doing something so childish.

"Maybe, now you'll learn not to something like that again." Said Neko huffily crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Especially, when you don't know the area that well."

"Oh, come on, Neko!" Exclaimed Mushra childishly pouting at her. "Don't be like that! Besides, how could we have possibly known there was a waterfall here?"

Neko frowned angrily before pointing up at Masha, who added, "I, actually, have a map loaded into my data banks of this region, and I could've told you there was a waterfall here…"

"Oh…" Replied Mushra softly as Neko shot an annoyed look at him as the two other Enterrans turned around, not wanting to get into the conversation.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Kutal suddenly as he noticed a small village nestled in the forest at the bottom of the waterfall. "Look! It's a village!"

"I recognize that place…" Added Sago suddenly as the two humans and the small Enterran flew up to the waterfall's edge. "That's the village that Gyasa apparently lived in."

Yakumo and Neko looked at each other slightly surprised as Mushra added, "Well, if Gyasa lived there, then I definitely think we should check it out. Maybe, we can find something out about him that will help us on our journey."

Ryuma leaned forward on his throne as he watched the three Enterrans, the two humans, and the kittens fly trough the only entrance to the village. He chuckled softly before saying, "That's it; learn everything that you can… Because, with everything that you learn, it brings you one step closer me…"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Asked Neko politely a little while later as she tapped a middle-aged female dinosaur Enterran on the arm, which turned around and looked down at the young human oddly. "Do you know anybody by the name 'Gyasa'?"

The Enterran thought about it for a few seconds before she shook her head and responded, "No, honey, I've never heard of someone named 'Gyasa.' Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Thank you, though." Replied Neko bowing slightly as the Enterran smiled at her and walked to another fruit stand. "Well, that was a complete bust…" She added a few seconds later as she looked over her shoulder at the group behind her.

"Excuse me, sir?" Asked Sago a little while later as he flew in front of an elderly male dinosaur Enterran, who gave him a curious look. "Do you know somebody named 'Gyasa'?"

"'Gyasa,' did you say?" Asked the Enterran quite loudly as he cupped a hand around his ear.

"Yes. We heard that he lived in this village? Do you know him?"

"No, sonny, I've never heard of 'Gyasa' before. Sorry." Replied the Enterran before hobbling away.

"This is ridiculous! Out of all the Enterrans we've talked to in this town, not a one of them knows who Gyasa is!" Exclaimed Sago sounding annoyed turning around to face the group as they gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm starting to wonder if Gyasa even lived in this village at all!"

"Did you say Gyasa…?" Asked a hesitant sounding voice from the group's left as they and Sago looked over to see a teen-aged dinosaur Enterran standing there staring at them. "The claimed Prince of Reptiles?" He added after a couple seconds of silence from the group.

"Yeah…" Replied Neko hesitantly as she stared at the Enterran. "Wait… Do you know him!"

"Yeah. I've seen him around town a couple of times." Replied the Enterran smiling slightly at the young human.

"But, I don't understand how that can be." Added Neko sounding confused as the Enterran stared at her questioningly. "How do you know him when everybody else we've talked to in this village has never even heard of him before?"

"Well…" Replied the Enterran sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "He just moved here a couple of months ago. Not really that friendly with the locals, so that's why almost nobody knows him, you see."

"Makes sense." Replied Neko crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But, if your looking for some information on him. This is the wrong village to be asking in. Although, I do know of a village, just on the other side of the Wastelands, that is filled with reptile Enterrans. That might be where Gyasa came from. And, if it isn't, I'm sure the villagers can point you in the direction of another village." Added the Enterran.

"How do we get there?" Asked Neko.

"When you go out the main entrance to this village you should see a crossroads. Go right, it takes you around this village and into the Ice Fields. Keep on going until you come upon another crossroads, this time go left. And, what ever you do, don't let your curiosity get the best of you and continue to head straight." Warned the Enterran as the young human raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Why?" Asked Mushra.

"There is rumored to be a castle completely made out of ice at the end of that path. It sits on an outcropping on the side of the mountain that overlooks the Ice Fields. It is also said that the ruler of that castle has a very powerful wizard under his control, and it captures and brainwashes any stupid Enterran that wanders to close." Explained the Enterran as the young human and fire Enterran glanced at each other. "Oh, and do you want to know the odd thing about it all? It is rumored that this 'ruler's' title is either, 'The Lord of Reptiles' or the 'King of Snakes.' Odd, huh? Especially, since Gyasa's title was 'The Prince of Reptiles.'" Added the Enterran as the three Enterrans and two humans glanced at each other.

"Coincidence, maybe?" Asked Neko.

"No… Or, at least I don't think so. Because, it was rumored that Gyasa didn't have his title before he came to this village. Take it as you will. But, I still suggest you don't check it out. We have lost a couple people from our village who had decided to check out this castle credibility for themselves. I suggest you just forget about the castle and head straight for the village. When you get out of the Ice Fields you'll be at the edge of the Wastelands, just head straight across it. There's no way to get lost because there should be ruts in the ground marking the path that the Caravans use when they travel to our village." Added the Enterran.

"Thank you very much. And, I don't think you'll have to worry." Said Neko suddenly bowing slightly towards the Enterran, who raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think we'll be going anywhere near that castle because our journey has been too… action packed already. And, to put it quite simply, we're getting tired of it."

"Oh, well, that's completely understandable." Agreed the Enterran smiling. "But, if you don't mind, I should really get going. I still didn't pick up the fruit my mom needs to finish dinner, and if I don't hurry she's going to get angry with me…"

"Okay… Sorry if we held you up…" Started Neko as the Enterran interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it." Added the Enterran smiling before turning around and walking away. "I won't get into too much trouble!" He added loudly before breaking into a run, darting in-between two passing Enterrans, who yelled angrily at him as he passed by.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Ryuma angrily as he watched the dinosaur Enterran persuade the group out of exploring his castle for clues about Gyasa. "This is unacceptable!" He added angrily slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"Lord Ryuma…?"

"Huh?" Gasped Ryuma sounding slightly startled as he looked up to see Unga still kneeling before him, eyes wide with shock and a positively confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, my Lord?"

"Nothing…" Replied Ryuma quickly standing up and walking towards the wizard. "Just prepare for my departure…"

"Departure…?" Asked Unga concerned as her lord walked past her. She whirled around and asked, "Wait, where are you going!"

"I'm going to teach those dinosaurs a lesson. They'll learn the hard way what happens when you anger the Lord of Reptiles…" Replied Ryuma pausing for a second at the door. "Oh, and Unga…? Watch me carefully. When I lure the two humans away from the city awaken Grandora. Order him to attack the village. That'll flush out the three that make up Mushrambo. And, when the three are losing to my pet, they'll have no choice but to transform and then I'll have him…"

"Yes, my Lord…" Replied Unga bowing her head obediently as she heard one of the two large double doors click shut.

"Slow down, you guys…!" Exclaimed Yakumo softly, not wanting to attract any unwanted and embarrassing attention from the few other people that were currently in the restaurant with them. "You three are going to get a stomach ache…!" She added more forcefully though just as quiet as before as the few other diners looked over at the three Enterrans, who were currently engaged in a food eating contest with each other. "I mean it…!"

"Yakumo just let them go. If they want to act childish, that's there own business…" Interrupted Neko huffily crossing her arms in front of her chest as Yakumo looked over at her. "Besides, maybe getting a stomach ache isn't such a bad idea. Maybe, it'll teach them to grow up."

"Mushra? Grow up?" Asked Estee smirking as she looked over at the young human. "Are you kidding?"

Neko sighed angrily as Kutal used his tongue to swipe the food off of the two other Enterrans plates, which looked over at him, voicing their opinions angrily as the cat Enterran smiled smugly at them and said, "Fellows, I'm afraid that, in a food eating contest, you two don't even stand a chance. I can eat more then the two of you combined." Mushra and Sago growled angrily as Kutal looked over their heads and shouted at the approaching waiter, "Garcon, more food please!" The two Enterrans grinned evilly as the waiter set a plate down in front of them as their friend added, "So, why don't you two just give up?"

"Why should we give it up…?" Started Mushra whispering loud enough that only the water Enterran sitting next to him heard him as he pulled a bottle filled with a green substance from underneath the table.

"When we can simply heat it up…" Finished Sago in a hushed voice as he pulled a bottle filled with a yellow substance from underneath the table. The two Enterrans grinned maliciously as they emptied the contents of their bottles onto the piece of meat that was currently sitting on a plate in front of them.

Mushra and Sago started to chuckle softly when Kutal used his tongue to scoop the meat off the plate and into his mouth. He chewed happily for a few seconds before his grin faded and his eyes widened in shock. The two Enterrans started to chuckle even harder as the cat Enterran's face turned bright red and sweaty. "Hot! Hot! Hot! It's to hot!" He exclaimed fanning his open mouth with his hand before he turned his head towards the other two Enterrans and belched fire at them turning the outside of their clothing and skin black.

"Kutal!" Exclaimed Neko jumping up out of her seat as Kutal closed his mouth and slumped down in his chair. "Are you all right?" She asked calmly as the Enterran opened an eye and looked up at her with a weak smile. She sweetly smiled back at him as Mushra coughed, bits of black dust flying off his clothing in the process, before he twitched slightly and fell off his chair.

Neko glanced uninterestedly over at Mushra as he picked his upper body off the floor and asked sounding annoyed, "Hey, what about me! I almost got burnt alive here!"

"Mushra, you know you can't get burnt alive… You're a fire Enterran, for heaven's sake…!" Answered Neko sounding just as uninterested as she looked as she gazed down at the fire Enterran lying on the floor. "And, besides, maybe that'll teach you not to act so childish next time!" She added scolding the small Enterran, who just pouted childishly at her. "And, that includes you too, Sago! I can't believe you joined in with Mushra's antics! I'm more disappointed in you then I am in him!" She harshly scolded the water Enterran, who was still sitting in his chair, as he looked up at her with a sorry look on his face. Her eyes widened briefly before she quickly sat back down in her chair, she hadn't meant to yell at Sago like that. She just couldn't stand looking at Mushra's pouting face for any longer, that expression he wore just made her want to apologize for scolding him. She looked down at her hands as she could feel the others gazes burning into her skin; she knew they were looking at her. A slight red tint colored her cheeks as she wished something would happen so they'd stop staring at her…

"Sir? May I ask why you are lying on the floor?" Asked the waiter/owner suddenly as he came walking over to their table.

"Um… No reason!" Exclaimed Mushra quickly scrambling back to his chair sounding slightly embarrassed. "I just… uh… fell off my chair! That's all…"

"Okay… Are you okay, Sir?" Asked the waiter/owner sounding slightly concerned as the small Enterran shook his head 'yes.' The Enterran smiled widely before he added, "Good! Oh, and, here's you check. You can pay it as soon as you're done."

"What the…?" Asked Sago sounding shocked as the Enterran placed the check on the table.

"That's rather steep…" Commented Kutal peering over the water Enterran's shoulder.

"We're sorry; mister, but we don't have that kind of money…" Said Mushra glancing at the check briefly before looking up at the Enterran.

"Is that so…?" Asked the waiter/owner calmly as he readjusted the small glasses that were perched on his face.

"This is so not fair…! I'm an adventurer… Not a dishwasher…" Said Mushra sounding annoyed under his breath as he stuck his hands into a tub of dish laden, soapy water as Kutal was carrying dishes back and forth and Sago was sweeping the floor.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to try to skip out on your check!" Exclaimed the waiter/owner sounding proud of himself as he watched the three Enterrans working diligently to pay off their check.

"This… is going to take awhile…" Commented Yakumo staring at the front door of the restaurant intently.

"Well, that's what they get for having such a childish contest…" Said Neko suddenly crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I think it serves them right."

"You know what?" Asked Estee suddenly as everybody looked down at the kitten. "I'm beginning to believe that Neko's right. They are acting more childish then normal…"

"Well, maybe… Just a little…" Added Yakumo truthfully smiling slightly as a sudden blast of cold air rushed past her. "What…!" She gasped quietly looking over her shoulder in the direction the blast had come from only to see a young man with blonde hair and bright green eyes walk past her chuckling quietly to himself. She quickly turned around to see the young man glance over his shoulder at her, seemingly beckoning her to follow him, before he disappeared into the crowd. _That man…_ Thought Yakumo, her blue eyes wide with confusion. _I've seen him somewhere before… But, where…?_

"Yakumo…?" Asked Estee sounding concerned as she looked up at the human, who was just staring wide-eyed at something down the street. "Yakumo? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Huh?" Gasped Yakumo coming out of trance as she looked down at the kitten. "Stay here…" She added simply before she looked up and took off down the street.

"Yakumo!" Yelled Estee frantically. "Where are you going!"

"Stay there with Neko! I'll be right back!" Replied Yakumo quickly before she too disappeared into the crowd.

"I wonder what she saw…" Asked Rei crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked down the street, staring at the last place he had seen the human before she disappeared into the crowd of Enterrans.

"I don't know…" Replied Sen looking over at his twin. "Whatever it was, it sure had her freaked out."

Estee glanced over at her brothers, who were now staring at each other, before Neko broke the silence a couple of seconds later. "You three stay here; wait for Mushra, Sago, and Kutal to finish their 'chores.' I'm going after Yakumo…"

"Why?" Asked Estee sounding concerned as the young human looked down at her.

"I don't know… Something… just doesn't… feel right around here. And, I'm getting this weird feeling that Yakumo's in danger…" Replied Neko slowly looking around at the various dinosaur Enterrans going about their normal business, everything physically looked okay. But, she could just feel it, there was something hanging in the air, and at that point she desperately wished that Yakumo was safe within her sight. Even though Yakumo looked physically older then her, she really wasn't, and on top of that the other human's shortsightedness about not wanting to see the truth made her even more vulnerable. Also, the simple fact of the mystical city of 'Shinzo' constantly clouding her mind, not allowing her to see anything else but that fabled city filled with humans. If she ever found out the truth about what happened to that place, it would break her. Utterly, and completely break her… Her young set mind could never handle the truth about what happened there so long ago…

"Neko, are you all right?" Asked Estee concerned looking at the young human, who was just staring off into space with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Huh…?" Asked Neko looking down at the small, female kitten's wide eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine… Now, stay here while I go after Yakumo!" She added before taking off down the street.

"Now… Where did he go…?" Asked Yakumo softly looking around as she stopped at the junction of four alleyways. "…Oh!" She exclaimed softly as she looked over her shoulder to see the man standing behind her.

"You were looking for me, right…?" Asked Ryuma turning his head slightly to look at the human's, whose eyes were wide with confusion. "Now, now… What's wrong…? I thought you were looking for me? Now, why don't you come over here? I promise you I won't bite…"

"Yakumo! Where are you?" Exclaimed a familiar voice suddenly as Neko came running around the corner almost slamming into the other human. "Yakumo! What are you doing all the way out here by yourself…?" She added in a scolding voice before she sensed that there was someone else with them. "Oh…!" She exclaimed as she looked over at Ryuma, who gave her a playful, all knowing smile.

"That's perfect, my Lord!" Exclaimed Unga happily as she watched the whole scene play out in front of her. "Now, it is time for you to awaken!" She exclaimed looking up at a large, three-headed dragon seemingly made out of ice. "Awaken, Grandora! Awaken, and do our Lord's bidding!" She continued as she threw her arms into the air as the ice around the dragon began to crack.

"And, you saw you saw me in a dream…?" Asked Ryuma sounding skeptical as he, Yakumo, and Neko stood on one of the top stories of a very tall, half destroyed building overlooking the small village.

"Yes…" Replied Yakumo softly. "I know it sounds crazy, but I could have sworn I've seen you in a dream. But… With all that's been happening recently. I don't know… Maybe, I'm mistaken…"

"Did you have a rough journey to the village?" Asked Ryuma looking over at the human. "I've heard that the roads leading here aren't very safe ones. Did you get attacked by something?"

"No… That's not it at all… It's just that I'm…" Replied Yakumo trailing off when she looked over at the Lord of the Reptiles, he was staring at her with his bright eyes. It seemed like they were inviting her, inviting her to tell him everything. "I'm… on a special quest to a mystical place called 'Shinzo.'" She added almost involuntarily.

"'Shinzo,' did you say?" Asked Ryuma as the human shook her head 'yes.' "That would mean that… It's just… Are you a human?" He added as the human stared at him oddly as the younger human looked up at him suspiciously.

"Yes… My name is Yakumo." Replied Yakumo smiling sweetly as the other human looked over at her. She then gestured to the younger human as she added, "And, this is…"

"Whoa, hold it there, Yakumo!" Exclaimed Neko suddenly interrupting the other human, who looked down at her surprised. "If you feel okay with telling everybody everything there is to know about you. That's your business. But, leave me out of it, all right?"

"But, Ne…" Began Yakumo as the Enterran standing with them began to laugh. "What…?" She added confused looking over at the blonde haired Enterran.

"It's okay, my dear." Said Ryuma looking over at Yakumo. "Your friend doesn't have to tell me anything. Because, I already know everything about you two. Yakumo and Neko, the last two humans left on Enterra. You two are quite famous, you know that?" He added as her eyes widened in fear.

"You… know us…?" Asked Yakumo fear evident in her shaky voice. "But, how…? We've never met before."

"Do you think that matters?" Asked Ryuma grinning.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yakumo confused staring the Lord of the Reptiles straight in the eyes.

"Wait a second…" Interrupted Neko staring at the Enterran. "I know you…!" She added as he looked over at her still grinning. "You're Ryuma! The feared Lord of the Reptiles, aren't you!"

"What!" Exclaimed Yakumo whirling around to face the young human.

"Yes…" Hissed Ryuma softly as Yakumo slowly turned around to face him. "Yes, I am." He added as the human took a fearful step back and the other human darted in front of her.

"What do you want with us!" Exclaimed Neko questioningly as she took a defensive stance.

"Don't worry…" Replied Ryuma mysteriously as the young human narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "You'll soon find out."

"What…?" Asked Neko confused her eyes widening. "What do you…?" She added trailing off when a high-pitched, metallic screech filled the air.

"My tower is taller then all of yours…" Teased Sago stacking another glass on top of the tower of champagne glasses he was making.

"I do beg to differ…" Interrupted Kutal stacking another glass on top of the tower he was making. "But, mine 'towers' over yours." He added chuckling at his little joke.

"You know, Kutal… That wasn't very funny." Added Mushra looking down from his perch on top of a stack of shaky step-stools. "And, I believe that my tower is the tallest out of them all." He added placing another glass on his tower of even shaker glasses that wasn't too far away from reaching the ceiling.

"Yeah, right… Whoa…!" Exclaimed Sago softly when he looked over to see the fire Enterran's tower.

"I have to agree with you there…" Added Kutal sounding dumbstruck as he looked over.

"See, I told you!" Exclaimed Mushra sticking his tongue out playfully at his two friends, who gave him a dirty look, not having any clue to the trouble that was brewing outside…

"What…!" Exclaimed Yakumo softly looking over as another high-pitched, metallic screech filled the air. "Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing at something large that was flying straight towards the small village.

"That is the catalyst that will bring Mushrambo to his knees before me…"

"What…?" Asked Neko confused looking over at the blonde haired Enterran, who just smiled slightly at her.

"Don't worry… You will soon see…"

"Hey, Estee! What's that…?" Asked Rei pointing at something in the air.

"Huh…?" Said Estee confused turning around and looking in the direction her brother was pointing. "What…?" She added confused when she spotted the large flying mass. "What is that!"

"It looks like some sort of dragon…" Added Sen looking up using his paw to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"But, what would a dragon be doing here…?" Asked Estee still sounding confused as she trailed off when the large, flying dragon suddenly froze in mid-air, all three heads opening their mouths at once. "Oh, no…!"

"Just give it up guys! You'll never be able to beat my tower!" Exclaimed Mushra happily as he watched his two friends vainly trying to catch up to the height of his tower. "Come on guys, give it up already! You'll never be able to… Whoa!" He exclaimed falling off his shaky stepstool ladder and straight on to his two friends as his, Sago, and Kutal's glass towers fell to the ground, shattering upon impact as the ground shook violently beneath them.

"What the heck was that!" Exclaimed Sago questioningly as he pushed the small Enterran off of him and picked himself up off the ground.

"I don't know…" Added Kutal also pushing the small Enterran off of him before he stood up. "But, it seemed to come from outside…"

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Mushra interrupting the cat Enterran as he leaped to feet. "Neko, Yakumo, and the kittens are out there alone!" He added running for the door.

"Oh, no! Look what it's doing to the village!" Exclaimed Estee horrified covering her mouth with her paws as her teary eyes widened as her brothers looked away as the three Enterrans came bursting out through the door.

"Rei, Sen, Estee! Are you three all right!" Exclaimed Kutal, worry evident in his voice as the young female kitten turned her hear to look at her uncle.

"Yeah, uncle Kutal, we're all right…"

"Wait…" Interrupted Mushra looking around as the frightened villagers rushed past them screaming and crying… There was something missing from this picture… "Neko! Yakumo!" He added almost sounding frantic as he looked down at Estee, who looked up at him. "Where are they! And, why aren't they here with you!"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know!" Exclaimed Mushra questioningly as the small kitten flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I-I don't know…" Repeated Estee stammering as the fire Enterran glared at her looking annoyed. "I really don't!" She exclaimed sounding exasperated with the other Enterran. "We were talking normally one second and the next thing we know Yakumo's all freaked out about something!"

"What…?" Asked Sago. "What do you mean 'freaked?'"

"Exactly what I said!" Exclaimed Estee stomping her foot childishly. "Yakumo was fine one minute and before we knew it she got a scared look and ran off down the street telling us to stay here! Then, before any of us could react Neko suddenly took off telling us she could sense something was wrong and that we should stay here…"

"And, you let them go?" Asked Mushra sounding irritated.

"How could we stop them!"

"Estee got a point, Mushra." Interrupted Kutal before tempers really started to flare.

"Kutal's right…" Added Sago gently hoping not to set off the fire Enterran's short fuse.

"I know that!" Exclaimed Mushra annoyed. "But, how are we supposed to find them? Its not like they're going to be wearing huge signs that read 'Here we are!' This village might be small, but trying to find two humans in this panic filled crowd is going to nearly impossible, so how…?"

"That's where I may come in handy…" Added a familiar voice as everybody looked up.

"Hey, Masha! You're finally up!" Exclaimed Rei happily trying to cut through some of the tension.

"Are you all better now?" Asked Sen.

"Yes, my power reserves have been completely replenished." Replied Masha happily. "I just can't figure out why Hakuba was equipped with a charging port for me. It's very strange, especially since I was probably created after him…"

"I don't mean to tear your train of thought away from that all so interesting coincidence… But… Can you locate Neko for us?" Asked Mushra as the flying computer looked down at him annoyed.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Masha sounding annoyed. "Yes, I can…" She added calmer when she realized the village was practically being destroyed around them by a large, three-headed, flying dragon. "All right… Activating scanner program…" She added falling into a monotone voice as her eyes widened and a drop-down menu appeared in her vision. "Setting scanner… Loading map… Starting search…" She added as multiple screens blinked on and off in her vision. "Searching… Searching…" She continued as a small box roamed over a map of the village. "Bingo!" She exclaimed returning to her normal voice as the map disappeared. "She's three hundred and fifty meters away from our current position and approximately ten stories in the air…"

"Ten stories in the air!" Exclaimed Mushra dumbfounded as the two other Enterrans glanced at each other. "Why is she up that high?"

"I don't know…" Replied Masha. "She doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger… Actually… She might be safer there then in the city. So, I recommend you take care of this flying menace first then worry about getting to her."

"I agree with Masha…" Added Sago.

"So do I…" Added Kutal softly.

"All right, then…" Said Mushra with a defeated sigh. "Let's get going…"

"What are you planning to do with Mushrambo?" Exclaimed Neko her small hands balling into fists at her sides. When the Enterran offered no reply she added, "Answer me!"

"Why do you care?" Asked Ryuma nonchalantly glancing at her.

"Huh…?" Asked Neko confused as the Lord of Reptiles smirked knowingly at her. "What do you mean! What are you talking about!"

"I know everything about you…"

"What…!"

"Why do you lie to her? You know you don't give a damn about Mushrambo…"

"What…?"

"Why don't you tell her the truth? That you hate him with every fiber of your being… That you wish he was dead…"

"What…! No! That's all lies! He's different now…!"

"Is he really? In your heart he is all of the same to you. To you he hasn't changed at all since then…"

"That's not true! He's made up of Mushra, Sago, and Kutal…!"

"And that's why you pretend to care…"

"What!"

"All you truly care about is that small fire Enterran… You don't really give a damn about him…"

"I…"

"Is he telling the truth, Neko…?" Asked Yakumo sounding heartbroken as the young human looked at her.

"No, I…"

"Go ahead, tell her the truth!"

"I…"

"Tell her how you truly feel!"

"Shut up, you stupid son of a bitch!" Screamed Neko suddenly pulling out one of her guns aiming it at the Enterran's head. Yakumo gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as the young human fired and the Enterran's eyes widened. "What…?" She added confused when the tazer bullet froze in front of him.

"How pathetic!" Exclaimed Ryuma laughing brushing the bullet away from him like it was a fly. "How truly pathetic you are! But, I do have to admit, I just love your fiery enthusiasm. Just like his…" He chuckled slightly before his face grew serious as he said, "But, if you don't calm down Little One, I'll have to make Mushrambo deal with you later."

"What are you talking about!" Yelled Neko realizing they had gotten back on that topic again. "What are you going to do to Mushrambo?"

"You will see… Oh! And, it looks like the shows about to start!" Exclaimed Ryuma excitedly as the two humans looked over to see three columns of different colored light erupt from the ground below them.

"That light…" Started Yakumo confused staring at the pillars of light. "What are they?" She finished questioningly turning her head to look at the other human.

"It's Mushra, Sago, and Kutal…" Replied Neko.

"Huh?"

"I think they're hyper-forming."

"Hyper-forming? Ah, that must mean that Grandora has done a good job so far…" Interrupted Ryuma grinning as the younger human looked over at him surprised.

"Grandora? You know that monster!" Asked Neko shocked.

"Yes… He's one of my many treasured pets…" Replied Ryuma sounding a tab bit proud.

"Well, if he's one of your 'treasured' pets, then what's he doing here? And, speaking of that, why is he destroying the village? What did these Enterrans ever do to you!"

"Being the species they are is more then enough… Besides, I didn't call him here to destroy this village. This destruction is just a bonus…"

"If he's not here to destroy the village then why did you call him here!" Exclaimed Neko interrupting the Enterran.

"To wash out your three goofy Enterran friends who make up Mushrambo… And, as you can already see that plan is going well…" Replied Ryuma gesturing at the three hyper-Enterrans who were currently fighting the three headed dragon.

"Heh…" Chuckled Neko suddenly as the Lord of the Reptiles stared at her confused. "And, it looks like your pet's losing…" She added as the Enterran turned around to see the three hyper-Enterran attack Grandora at once causing the large dragon to screech painfully as it hit the ground with a deafening thud. "You should know, if you know so much about us, that their powers increase drastically when they hyper-form. You underestimated them and their powers. And, now your about to lose your treasured pet…"

"No! Grandora! You were supposed to be invincible!" Exclaimed Unga fearfully as she watched the three hyper-Enterrans carefully approached the unmoving dragon.

"Grandora! No, this is not acceptable! Get up! Get up and fight them! Now!" Exclaimed Ryuma angrily as the large dragon twitched slightly before slowly getting up.

"What is this thing made of?" Asked hyper-Mushra surprised when the creature rose to its true height and stood there like nothing ever happened.

"I don't know… Uh… Mushra? I think we should get out of here now. Look!" Exclaimed hyper-Sago worriedly as the dragon head in the middle opened its mouth as a blue energy began to collect around it.

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed hyper-Kutal, he knew what was going to happen next.

"Run!" Yelled hyper-Mushra turning around as the two other hyper-Enterrans took off before Grandora let out a high pitched screech as its middle head released the energy cutting the ground behind the retreating hyper-Enterrans in half. The dragon screeched angrily when its beam missed and fired another, again, just cutting the ground behind the retreating group. The dragon then fired several more times with the same exact result until it fired the final time and the group couldn't escape the two stripes of buildings that collapsed down on them.

"Oh, no!" Gasped Yakumo her eyes widening as Grandora bent down and picked the three hyper-Enterrans up with his mouth as the Enterran standing next to her laughed.

"Finally, they will have no choice but to call Mushrambo into battle!" Exclaimed Ryuma happily as the young human looked at him.

"Wait… If they call Mushrambo, he will beat that dragon. So, why are you so excited? You'll lose you pet if you continue!" Exclaimed Neko questioningly as the Lord of Reptiles looked at her.

"He won't destroy Grandora if I order him not too." Replied Ryuma smirking.

"What makes you think he'll listen to you!" Asked Neko angrily as the Enterran pulled something out of his shawl.

"This makes me think he'll listen to me…" Replied Ryuma holding the card up for the humans to see.

"What is it?" Asked Yakumo glancing over at the card.

"Is it an Encard?" Asked Neko.

"No… This is called the Black Card." Replied Ryuma as the two humans stared at the strange card. "Within this card lies the power to take control of Mushrambo's mind and soul… forever…"

"What!" Exclaimed Neko shocked.

"Mushrambo will become my loyal servant forever…" Added Ryuma as Yakumo's eyes filled with tears.

"No…!" Exclaimed Yakumo softly as she looked over to see her three friends being crushed in Grandora's mouths. "No! You can't do this!" She added frantically turning back to the Enterran.

"Oh, I can't?" Asked Ryuma mockingly as he raised an eyebrow. "I can and I will! Can't you feel it? Mushrambo's coming hangs in the air around this village like a death wish. Nothing can stop his coming and you know it…"

"Who says I'm going to allow you to use that card?" Interrupted Neko as the sound of a cocking gun filled the air.

"Huh?" Asked Ryuma looking over to see both the young human's guns pointed at his face. He chuckled lightly before adding, "You tried that once remember? And, it didn't work. So, do you really think its going to work this time?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't try!" Exclaimed Neko quickly firing both guns as the Enterrans eyes widened.

"Pathetic human!" Exclaimed Ryuma scornfully as the bullets stopped in front of him. "I'm starting to grow tired of you! Now, sit down and be quiet!" He added angrily as he flung his arm before the young human screamed as a wall of energy hit her and sent her flying back.

"Neko?" Exclaimed Yakumo sounding scared as the human hit the crumbled wall behind her as the two bullets impacted the wall near her head. "How could you!" She hissed softly turning around to face the Enterran as the sky around them grew dark. "What…?" She asked looking up.

"It's time…" Said Ryuma excitedly as hyper-Sago and Kutal began to glow.

"No!" Exclaimed Yakumo as the two hyper-Enterrans fell limp and turned into cards.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Neko angrily as she slumped to the ground as the other human shot forward desperately to try and snatch the card out of the Enterran's hand, but it was too late.

"Wait!" Yelled Yakumo as the Enterran threw the card at hyper-Mushra while he was transforming and it was immediately sucked into the blue spots on his armor along with the other two Enterran's cards. "Mushra, Sago, Kutal!" She added desperately as a black, ominous light erupted from around hyper-Mushra as he started to transform.

"No…!" Exclaimed Neko softly as her eyes filled with tears as a cold, biting wind picked up and an evil feeling filled the air around her. "No, I never wanted this to happen again…" She added softly as the tears started to run down her face dripping off her chin. "Haven't I lost enough already…!" She asked sounding desperate as she cast her eyes upwards seemingly begging whatever holy entity that was residing in the heavens why she got dealt such a crappy life. _First there was Patches…_ She thought drawing her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself as the memory forcefully drifted into her head.

'_Sakura! Stay away from Patches! There's something wrong with her!' Exclaimed a husky male voice as the sound of a cat screeching angrily filled the air followed by two gunshots and the scream of a young girl._

_Then Mama and Papa were killed…_ Continued Neko mentally hugging herself tighter as the wind picked up throwing her dark purple locks around as another memory floated into her head.

'_Sakura, get down!' Exclaimed the same male voice from before as a young girl cried out painfully before a thud was heard and the male growled angrily. 'You'll pay for doing that, you bastard!' Added the male as an evil laugh was heard before the man gasp painfully and another thud was heard as the girl began to cry softly. Soon after the girl started to cry the sound of a woman's surprised gasp filled the air before it was quickly cut short as another thud was heard._

_Then there was my companions…_ Added Neko mentally as her eyes widened as a memory that she, for some strange reason, couldn't remember ever happening drifted into her head as an explosion of black light rocked the air in front of the building as a gust of air shot past the people on the building.

'_Our creators… It was always you who they looked at… All of us wished we could've been you…' Said a young boy's voice sounding weak and raspy. 'No, that can't be true! We-We're all supposed to be the same!' Exclaimed Sakura's broken, truly desperate sounding voice. "Don't… let them lie to you… You must find out… the truth… about… this… place…' Added the boy as his voice got softer and softer before it finally died out. "Jake! Wake up, Jake! Don't die on me, please…!'_

"Oh, no! Mushrambo!" Exclaimed Yakumo bringing the young human out of her memory as a fresh flood of tears washed down Neko's face before she looked up and gasped.

"No…!" Exclaimed Neko softly continuing to cry as she got a good look at the 'new' Mushrambo, whose calm, warm, and usually cocky looking face was replaced with a cold and unforgiving look. "Mushra…" She added squeezing her eyes shut as more tears ran down her face and when she opened her eyes again she was hoping that this new Mushrambo would be gone, but he wasn't… She couldn't believe it… His purple hair was replaced by a cold looking blue tone and his armor color had changed to an icy blue with the same cold looking blue color that his hair was. She couldn't believe it… But, she could feel it… The psyches of the three hyper-Enterrans that made him up were gone… She could only feel his hatred, his anger towards everything… It was like his past self came back to haunt the world once again…

And, if it was up to Ryuma, this new Mushrambo would live up to his past self's reputation…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! After all this time! I know, I'm a bad author! But, hey, we all have our bad qualities, right? Right? Anyway, please read and review! Oh, I've liked how many people are reviewing to one chapter. So, keep up the good reviews! Oh, and I love that you guys love this story more then the series. Hope that made sense… Anyway, R&R!


	11. The Spirit of Destruction

The Spirit of Destruction:

Disclaimer: Me no own. So don't sue.

--

The Spirit of Destruction:

"Mushrambo!" Screamed Yakumo darting forward frantically only to be stopped when a hand wrapped around her forearm squeezing it tightly. She glanced behind her to see Ryuma staring at her sternly, without even trying to shake him off she turned back to stare at the transformed Enterran floating in the air.

"It's no use, Little Rabbit." He stepped towards her and leaned over placing his lips next to her ear adding, "His mind, body, and soul now belong to me. Forever…"

The brown haired human turned to him a confused look clouding her face. The smile that had been gracing his lips faded when her usually warm blue eyes suddenly turned ice cold. "No…!" She forced out angrily. "You're lying! Mushrambo would never listen to you!"

"Oh, he wouldn't, would he?" She gasped painfully when he squeezed her arm even tighter pulling her towards him. For one brief, tense moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but he simply let go of her arm and wrapped his around her shoulders forcing her against him. He turned to the transformed Enterran grinning excitedly. "Did you hear that, Mushrambo?! She doesn't think you'll listen to me! Well, let's prove her wrong!" His smile turned malicious as he ordered, "Mushrambo! Destroy this village filled with inferior reptiles!"

Yakumo gasped out, "No!"

The King of Snakes squeezed tighter restraining the struggling human as he cooed, "Rabbit, calm down and watch the show…"

She turned to him horrified that he would qualify the destruction of a village as a 'show,' turning back as the samurai Enterran's eyes widened energy beginning to crackle around him when a voice broke the silence echoing loudly through the building.

"Mushra! Stop!!"

Mushrambo froze energy still coursing around him fixing his cold gaze on something behind them, they turned the blonde Enterran growling angrily. The other younger human was standing behind them tears flowing freely down her pale face. She looked up and pleaded, "Please! If you can hear me Mushra, for god's sake stop!"

Without turning Ryuma knew his now loyal pet hadn't reacted, he smiled evilly, "My, my, my. Such a loud voice for such a small kitten. But, as you can plainly see Mushrambo only listens to me. Mushrambo!" He lifted his arm and with an elegant flick of his wrist the samurai's face contorted into a twisted grin the energy coursing around him exploding.

"No!" Yakumo screamed trying in vain to break his grip as the village was quickly engulfed by the Enterran's attack leaving nothing but flames in its wake. "Hakuba! Rei! Sen! Estee!!"

Neko's eyes widened as she heard the other human call out desperately, she then realized something. "Masha!!" She screamed remembering she had left her flying companion with the kittens. Dark purple locks waved wildly in front of her face as a gust from the explosion washed over the building and it occupants, tears dripped off her clammy, ashen face. Masha… Her faithful little flying companion… Her only link with her creators… Gone? "No…!" She whispered hoarsely a sob escaping her throat. "No!! Masha!!" Slumping to the ground her forearms lying cradled in her lap she stared at the ground distantly her tears dripping on her thighs. Patches… Her parents… Her companions… Her creators… Mushra… Sago… Kutal… The kittens… Hakuba… And, Masha… They were all gone. How could he…?

"How could you?!"

She looked up at the sound of her voice. Yakumo was struggling desperately to get out of the Enterran's grip tears streaming down her face. "How could you?!" She wailed again wrenching her arm around. "Those villagers were innocent! What did they ever do to deserve this?!" She continued to stare at him tears streaming down her face her outline glowing softly from the fires raging below.

"Beautiful…"

"What…?"

"Your terror, your fear, Rabbit. It's mesmerizing… Almost intoxicating." Ryuma's eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement. "I know! You shall be my prize." He continued pulling her towards him leaning over bringing his lips a hairs width away from hers. "You, my dear, shall be my Queen. To rule beside me over this land." Her eyes widened as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face bringing his lips closer to hers but veering them away just before they could meet. "Now…" He hissed softly turning. "About you, Kitten…" His eyes fell upon nothing; the emerald eyed human was gone. He looked around hissing angrily, a smile tugged his lips upward as he turned to his prize. "Ah, no matter. She will follow us back to my castle like a little kitten following a piece of string. But, instead of a warm human greeting her at the end a hungry snake will be waiting to devour her. Grandora!" The huge, three headed dragon at his masters command rose up out of the ruined village flying gracefully over to the building. "Come, Rabbit; let us go back to my kingdom of ice. I am eager to proceed with our wedding." He commanded leading her over to the patiently waiting Grandora. She paused on the threshold looking down through the narrow gap between the scaly beast and the building. Gritting her teeth, closing her eyes, and with a tensely held breath she stepped onto the massive Enterran. Ryuma looked over. "Mushrambo! Come!"

"Trying to escape, snake?" Neko commented climbing up on the pile of rubble she had been hiding behind as the dragon nimbly flew away. "It'll do you no good." Standing up she looked down pressing the nose on her cat buckle. "I hope this works." The nose began to blink; she smiled running for the end of the building jumping off before pulling her amulet off her wrist throwing it in front of her.

Estee looked up from trying to tend a cut on Rei when Masha's eyes suddenly started to blink. "Masha…?"

"It's Neko." Answered the small flying computer turning. "She's trying to find me…"

"Come on, where are you?!" Neko commented tensely flying low over the ruined village holding back her tears; she hadn't seen one living body so far. All she's seen was dead corpses and Encards. The blinking suddenly became more rapid; she quickly slowed down until the blinking turned into rapid beeps. She jumped down smiling.

Estee looked up again after she finished wrapping her brother's cut. A large rock was hauled off of the one solitary wooden beam that was keeping the rocks above them from collapsing. She narrowed her eyes raising a paw as a shaft of light fell into the hole they were in. A figure darted into the light throwing the hole into darkness, but she could still recognize the person. "Neko!"

The Human Super-Weapon kneeled down extending a hand into the hole. "Quick! Grab on before it collapses!" She commanded as the female kitten reached up wrapping her paws around her hand. Setting the shaking kitten down she pointed. "Get away I'll get Rei and Sen!" A familiar object whizzed past her head, she looked up. "Masha! Go with Estee! Quickly!" With a slight nod and a nudge the flying computer directed her away as the human reached into the hole extracting the two other kittens. The ground below them suddenly shook, the twins latched onto her dress wailing terrified. She looked down. "Whatever you do, don't let go!" Leaping away before the beam snapped the rocks collapsing.

Estee looked up as the young human landed and her brothers released her dress still shaking. "Neko, where's Uncle Kutal…?" The person in question didn't respond. "Neko…?"

"Estee… I don't know how to say this… but, Kutal's been… um…" Explained the human trailing off as she remembered the cold, heartless look Mushrambo had given her when she told him to stop.

"I know…" Admitted Estee sadly. "We got a good look at him before he destroyed the city. But, where'd he go?"

"Back to where ever Ryuma lives, I imagine." She stood up looking around. "Where's Hakuba?"

"I don't know we lost him in all the confusion." The kitten explained looking around.

"Don't worry." Assured Sen standing up.

"We'll find him." Rei added as the twins then scampered off calling the machines name.

"Do not worry. I am right here." Answered a familiar monotone voice as Hakuba rose up from underneath a pile of rubble.

Neko ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. My Flexi armor is still holding."

"That's good! But, do you know where Ryuma is taking Yakumo? Is it to the castle supposedly made out of ice?"

"Yes. That is where they appear to be going."

"Just as I thought." Looking down she added, "Hakuba, Masha, can you two look after the kittens?"

Masha turned to her alarmed. "What? Why?"

She looked up. "I'm going after them. Ryuma is going to be punished for taking Yakumo. And… something's going to have to be done about Mushrambo… He can't be allowed to wander free."

"You're going to hurt Uncle Kutal…?" Estee asked her large eyes widening scared.

She looked over shaking her head. "No, not if I can help it. I'll break the spell the Black card has over them."

"But how?" Asked Masha frantically.

"I'll think of a way… Will you watch them?"

"Of course." Replied Hakuba floating over to the kittens, which were now huddled together watching her with large eyes.

"Masha?"

"I guess so…"

"Now kittens, listen to me carefully…" She ordered gently flying over to them leaning over. "Stay here with Hakuba and Masha and you will be safe. Do not, I repeat, do not come to the castle. I will come and get you when everything is safe." She turned and added before leaving, "With your uncle and everyone else…"

"Do not look so sad, Little Rabbit…"

Yakumo shifted her gaze slightly catching the blonde Enterran's reflection in the mirror built into the beauty table in front of her. "A wedding is supposed to be a joyous time, is it not?" She didn't reply but watched him fiddle with the rose he was holding. "If you're hoping Little Kitten will rescue you, you're mistaken… She will arrive here soon but it will do you no good." Once again there was no response but he chuckled anyway. "Oh, how glorious this will be! I will have the last two humans coiled tightly in my grasp with no means of escaping…!"

"What are you going to do to her?"

The sound of the human's soft voice took him by surprise, but he quickly recovered and smirked. "More worried about her then yourself… How very noble of you Rabbit considering she is part Enterran." He sank further back into the overstuffed cushions. "I haven't decided yet. But in her case there is no rush, I have all the time in the world to decide what her role shall be." Ryuma stood suddenly causing the brown haired girl to flinch slightly, which he didn't comment on. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dear. I have some things to attend to before our royal wedding." Walking to the door he paused hand perched on top of the handle and turned adding sweetly, "Oh, and one more thing Rabbit dear. Would you mind being ready by the time I come back?" Before she could respond he turned and quietly slipped out the door, when it clicked shut behind him she turned to stare at it silently.

_Damn…!_ Neko thought she had left before him but it became quite obvious that she hadn't when he came into view walking a little ahead of her. She quickly flew behind a large rock setting alongside of the path as the samurai turned around. Cursing mentally she peaked around the rock a few seconds later to see he was continuing towards the castle. Why did he have to be here? The only way she could go was by the path because going in by air would have been suicide. The king wasn't stupid and would most likely have some sort of air defense set up. So that meant she would have to get around him somehow. Great… Sitting back her hand bumped into something hard and sharp, she looked down. It was a nice sized rock. _That's it!_ She gasped mentally scooping up the rock quietly before peaking her head around the other side of the rock. A little ways down the path was a large pile of snow sitting in front of an exposed part of the mountain wall. It would have to do. She threw the rock and quickly ducked down, it connected with the wall causing a sharp crack. A startled grunt sounded followed by muffled footsteps rushing past her hiding spot. He had actually fallen for it! But she didn't stop to dwell on it as she slipped out from behind the rock on her hover board quietly flying away immediately hitting the thrusters as soon as she was far enough away.

"My Lord, please stop! Do not marry this human filth!" Ryuma's thin eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked away from his attending female servant to the elderly witch kneeling in front of him.

"Unga…"

"Please! I have spoken with the Ancestors about it and… and they command you to stop! Marrying the human and luring the other to the castle will surely bring the Spirit of Destruction!"

"Unga I have…"

"I have seen the destruction he will bring!"

"Enough!" Her master stood bright green eyes sparking dangerously. The witch screamed painfully as electricity surrounded her. "He will not breathe or do anything outside of my command! So, not another word of your nonsense, do you understand Unga?" He narrowed his eyes when she didn't respond giving the witch a good jolt. "Do you understand?" He asked again icily.

"Yes, My Lord…" She whispered through gritted teeth.

He smiled releasing the witch from her torture and walked over placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Do not worry, Unga. You will see, with Mushrambo under my control everything will be fine. Nothing can touch me now, not even the Spirit of Destruction." He continued to the door and paused. "I'm going to see if my bride's ready. So, make sure the throne room and Rabbit's special wedding gift if ready by then."

When Ryuma's eyes fell on the wedding dress still spread out on the bed, he wasn't surprised. He wasn't surprised in the least. "Rabbit…" He scolded gently closing the door. "I thought I told you to be ready when I came back?"

The human sitting in front of the beauty table looked over catching his reflection in the mirror. "I'm not going to marry you…"

"Hm? You'll have to speak up my dear. I can't understand you when you're mumbling."

Seizing all her courage, she stood and rounded on him hissing angrily, "I said I won't marry you! I do not love you and never will!"

He stared at her surprised for a brief moment before laughing heartily. "Who said love had anything to do with it, Rabbit?" He asked amused striding over to the bed occupying himself with the sleeve of the gown. "Just having one of the two remaining humans as my Queen is good enough. And if Kitten just happens to wander into my hands… even better."

"You can't force someone to marry you!" Pleaded Yakumo desperately, but her voice sounded weak to her ears.

He looked up at her raising a delicate eyebrow in a 'you-want-to-bet-on-that' look. "On the contrary. I can and I will."

"My friends will rescue…"

His joyous laughter cut her off. "Don't you remember, Rabbit! You have no one left but Kitten!" He suddenly turned serious. "Besides, if you did escape where would you go? Shinzo?"

A cold dread washed over the human, she knew that tone of voice. "Why?! What are you saying?!" She asked frantically. It was the same one King Daku had used.

"There are no other humans." Revealed Ryuma bluntly with a hiss. "You and Neko are the only two left in all of Enterra."

"B-But, my doll came from upstream…" She mumbled out suddenly realizing something. Stumbling back she bumped into the edge of the beauty table. "It was you, wasn't it? You put my doll in the river!"

"Yes. I knew if you found it you would trek upstream hoping to find other humans." He smiled evilly. "But, all of that was just so you would find you're way here… to me." Reaching down he picked up the dress and held it out. "Now, come on, Little Rabbit. Our wedding awaits us." He watched amused as his bride-to-be slowly shook her head no. He sighed, "Oh, Rabbit. Why must you make this so difficult? I didn't want to have to this but you leave me no choice."

Yakumo was about to ask what when something coiled around her leg. She looked down all the color leaving her face. Snakes were appearing out of the floor and winding their way up her legs. Before she could move one sped down her upraised arm and lifted its diamond shaped head with a hiss. Flashes of when Neko got turned to stone by Gyasa's snake hair whirled through her head, she screamed. It quickly died out when one gently wrapped around her neck, she sucked in a breath between clenched teeth before consciousness rapidly left her.

"Neko said we should stay here."

"But, Masha…!" Wailed the kittens pitifully from the cockpit of Hakuba, who had raised the protective glass after the small flying computer herded them into him.

Estee pressed her small paws against the glass and pouted. "Come on, Masha! I'm worried about Neko, Yakumo, and Uncle Kutal!"

"Yeah!" Chimed in the twins.

"Worried or not, you'll be safer here."

"Masha!!"

"No, kittens. I'm sorry."

"Aren't you worried about Neko?" Asked Estee suddenly.

The computer turned and asked slowly, "What…?"

"You heard me! Aren't you worried about her!? She's you master!"

Rei and Sen turned to their sister shocked. "Estee…?"

"Don't you care?!"

Masha was silent for a few seconds before replying, "All right, all right, we'll go…" The kittens all cheered happily. "Under one condition… We don't go inside or anywhere immediately near the castle. I can't run a risk of one of you getting hurt."

A small head popped up behind a short stone wall in front of the entrance to Ryuma's ice castle, emerald green eyes observed the guards closely. It disappeared when one of the guards turned towards the wall briefly before returning to his fellow guard continuing their chat. The small, purple haired human turned and sat down leaning back against the cold, hard stone wall. She had to wait and be patient, rushing the castle at the wrong time would be disastrous if she wanted to rescue Yakumo and do something about Mushrambo… She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Mushra… She couldn't help it, her mind wandered back to him. Hurting his soul would break her heart… but that might not be possible depending on how deeply the Black card had affected them. Her head dropped limply on her knees warm tears running down her legs as she whimpered softly, "Mushra… what am I supposed to do…?"

Ryuma turned slightly a frighteningly happy grin gracing his lips as the double doors to his throne room slowly swung open to reveal his bride, clad in a beautiful white dress, a large bouquet clutched tightly in her shaking hands, and a small, pink rose tucked primly behind an ear. Without a guard encouraging her or a beckon from the Enterran, Yakumo slowly walked forward through the huge crowd of followers that had been invited. Ignoring their whispers and odd stares she approached the alter and stood beside her husband-to-be. She had to suppress the natural urge to run, because it would have got her nowhere. The castle was probably well guarded for their wedding and where would she go? His castle was sitting in the middle of the Ice Fields; she'd freeze before she got anywhere, especially in this silk dress. So, there she stood, as stoic as she could on the outside but shaking like a leaf in the inside. The whole ceremony went past her in a blur only slowing down when he slid a bright gold ring on her finger. Then her whole predicament hit her like a ton of bricks, she was officially married to Ryuma, the feared King of Snakes. She held back her tears and suppressed a sob as her husband turned and gently picked something up off a crystalline tray a female servant was holding. He was about to turn back when a familiar voice sounded loudly through the doors.

"I thought the priest was supposed to ask if anyone had any problems with this joining?! Because I sure do!"

All the guards standing by the doors turned raising their spears as the brown haired human called out happily, "Neko!"

The doors to the room suddenly exploded inward impaling a few guards and before they could blink the small human was standing in the middle of them. "Get her!" Screamed the captain.

Neko grinned slightly leaping straight up seconds before all the spears converged with a clatter where she had been standing. Flipping upside-down she pointed her crossbow straight down into the middle of the group and fired. The crowd screamed as the aftershock washed over them and when she landed all that remained of the guards were their cards, which she scooped up and put away. She then stood staring coolly at Ryuma, who looked mildly annoyed.

"How, may I ask Kitten, did you get past my guards?"

"Oh, you mean these guards?" She asked innocently showing their cards. "You should really employ stronger guards. They didn't stand a chance." Striding forward the whole crowd backing up slightly as she passed she added, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll take Yakumo and get out of her. I still have Mushrambo to deal with. Thanks to you…"

The king's eyes darted over to the witch hiding in the shadows unnoticed, who slid into the crowd quickly disappearing. "Oh, really? Why don't you just wait here? He should be here soon."

"You want your precious castle destroyed…?" She asked surprised. "'Cause that's what'll happen if I meet him here."

The crowd shifted suddenly a little bit in front of the approaching human, which caught Yakumo's attention. She looked over to see Unga slip into the front line. Blue eyes widened as the pieces came together. "Neko! Watch out!" She warned franticly.

But, it was to late, by the time the other human looked over the witch had already muttered something under her breath and her body froze in place. "W-What?!"

Ryuma grinned and stole a glance at his bride, who just stood there, bright eyes wide in fright. "You know, Kitten, now that I think about it. Rabbit here doesn't need this special gift." He said referring to the crown he was holding. It was masterfully crafted out of the finest silver with a large sparkling ruby set in the middle. Yakumo glanced over at the piece and bit back a scream stumbling back, she could have sworn she seen the strange looking 'teeth' that were hanging down wiggle almost hungerly. "She's too afraid, too fearful to try anything against me. Rabbit may not poise a threat but she's to scared to run. But you on the other hand would kill me the first chance you got." He explained walking calmly towards Neko, who was trying desperately to break out of the witch's spell. "Don't bother, Kitten. You can't escape, and you won't escape because this will make sure. Once I place this on your head its power will pierce you mind and, just like the Black card, you will only listen to me." A gasp sounded behind him but he ignored it, the sight of the Human Super-Weapon struggling in vain was too good. When he stopped in front of her, she froze terrified emerald green eyes widening. A malicious grin slowly spread across his face and he ordered icily, "Kneel."

"No…"

Green eyes challenged green.

No emotions crossed his calm face as he narrowed his eyes. Electricity surrounded her sending a painful jolt up her spine; she clenched her teeth together and managed to suppress her scream to a mild whimper.

"I will not tolerate your mouth or your attitude, Kitten." He warned with a hiss watching her stumble forward the witch releasing her from the spell. "I gave you an order. Now kneel."

The girl's bangs obscured her pained expression from him and she replied determinedly, "Never."

"Fine."

Her head flew back a tormented scream tore its way out of her throat as electricity coursed through her again. It ended suddenly and she slumped to the ground catching her upper body with her arms wheezing sharply. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, she was so tired. All she wanted to do was curl up in front of a window bathed in a sunbeam and fall asleep, most preferably if her head was cradled in a certain fire Enterran's lap. The last time she had slept was the night when Darba had Mushra doing that stupid rock stacking test. Is this how he felt when he tried to save her from the acid lake? So desperate? So tired? But yet so willing to do anything to see her smile again? Even if it meant sacrificing himself…?

_Mushra, please help! I love you so much, but I don't know what to do! How can I destroy him and still save you!?_

Ryuma gazed happily at the human in front of him. Her thin shoulders were quivering slightly and he could tell she was crying silently. She was probably crying over her precious Enterran. This was good; he could get the crown on her without a struggle. He leaned forward holding out the silver piece of jewelry.

"Neko! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Yakumo darting forward only to be stopped when a pair of guards grabbed her arms. "Neko! Get up!" She pleaded struggling desperately in their hands, but the young human didn't speak or move. "Don't let him do this to you! Get up! Move!"

If she would have been listening she would have been proud of the other human's bravery. But she wasn't. All she could feel was the icy, empty darkness being emitted from the crown as it approached her head.

The king grinned the crown merely a hairs width away from the human's head when a chilling wind blew through the throne room. It was full of darkness and could chill someone to their core. He stopped looking up as a mutter made its way through the large group of guests.

"It's him…"

"The Spirit of Destruction…"

"I couldn't be…!"

"Mushrambo!"

"What is he doing here…?"

Ryuma didn't try to suppress his smile. This was too good!

Standing in the doorway framed by a blinding light was Mushrambo staring blankly into the room.

"Ah, Mushrambo! So good of you to make it!" Exclaimed the king in a friendly tone. This was a perfect opportunity for the Black Card to destroy the last shreds of the three Enterrans' souls forever. "I thought you'd want to see this! Instead of taking away just one of your precious humans, I'm taking away both!" There was no response. Not even an unconscious twitch of a muscle. "Did you hear me, Mushrambo!?" He asked starting to sound annoyed. "Both of your humans will be mine!"

Again nothing…

His plan was crumbling before him. He would not lose! He would have Mushrambo as his slave forever. He hissed angrily reaching forward grabbing the humans face and turned it forcefully eliciting a squeak out of her toward the samurai. The crown made a sharp ting as it hit the ground. No emotions flashed in his cold blue eyes. "Damn it, Mushra! Somewhere in there I know you can hear me! This is your precious human I'm speaking of!" He hissed enraged tears welling up in the human's eyes at the mention of the fire Enterrans name. He squeezed her face and her cheeks puffed out giving her a cute, cubby cheeked baby look as he continued, "You see this face, Mushra!? If you feel anything for her! If you love her! Show yourself or you'll never see her again! And I'll make sure of that! I'll put you on permeate patrol in the most remote region of my kingdom!" Emerald green eyes widened at the mention of love. "You hear me!"

Icy blue met wide, frightened green and the human whispered, "Mushra please…"

The King of Snakes grinned pulling her face over to his. "You know, maybe your Enterran lover boy needs some encouragement to show himself. And I can thing of a perfect way to coax him out." He told her quietly before pressing his lips against hers. A muffled squeak escaped her as she tried frantically to pull out of his grasp. He growled angrily wrapping his arms around her waist forcing her against him deepening his kiss. Tears streamed down her pale face.

_I'm sorry, Mushra… I wanted my first kiss to be with you…_

"St-op…"

Both people froze the human looking over. "Mushra…?"

The samurai seemed confused, a conflicted look dominating his face. A flicker of warmth flashed through his eyes the black markings on his face disappearing for a second. His mind was divided. Half was the darkness belonging to the Black card and the other half was a blazing fire that held the human in the highest respect. And both were fighting for control.

"Mushra!"

The markings faded again his mind snapping under the strain. Energy formed around him. A frustrated scream tore its way out of his throat the energy exploding throwing the young human back. She passed out somewhere in the air.

The castle disintegrated under the force of his attack leaving nothing but the floor, the attending guests disappearing their Encards being torn apart. Yakumo gasped terrified when the other human hit the ground with a sharp crack, taking a glance at Ryuma, who looked oddly pleased with the recent events, she ran over to her prone body. "Neko! Neko!? Are you all right?!" She dropped to her knees besides her. "Hey, Neko! Wake up…! What…?" She added trailing off about to shake her when she noticed something. Her dark purple locks had fallen forward over her shoulders revealing the back of her neck, which had a mountain symbol on it in black. It was exactly what was on Kutal's card. She leaned forward studying it carefully. Was it a tattoo?

"I didn't expect it to turn out this way, Mushrambo, but this is acceptable too!" Ryuma announced causing the brown haired human to look up a sudden breeze playing with the ends of her hair. "If I need to beat out the remaining fragments of that fire Enterran…! Then I will!" He revealed his sword. "I challenge you to a duel!"

The human was so intent on watching the two Enterrans she didn't notice when Neko rolled over cracking an emerald green eye open. "Y-Yakumo…? W-What happened?"

She looked down with a soft gasp. "You're okay! Is anything broken?" The other human ignored her and tried to sit up. Hands immediately restrained her. "No, don't try to sit up! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yakumo." She replied pushing her hands away and sitting up pulling her legs in Indian style. "What happened?" The slight breeze tousled the ends of her hair, she looked around. "And what happened to the castle?!"

"It was Mushrambo…" Yakumo replied quietly shoulders trembling under her silk dress. "He went… crazy and destroyed the castle. Now Ryuma's challenged him to a duel!"

"What?!" She exclaimed shocked turning her head towards the two men, their capes fluttering majestically in the biting cold breeze. "Is Ryuma crazy? Mushrambo's ten times stronger then he is on a bad day!"

"What…?" Gasped the other softly a cold sensation seeping through her. "Are we in…?"

"Danger?" Finished Neko giving the other human a pointed stare. "Yup! Serious trouble. If he's gone crazy he'll finish Ryuma in record time and then come after us."

"Can Ryuma defeat him…?"

"Nope."

"Well Mushrambo, where's you terrible Enterran power?" Ryuma asked loudly his sword held loosely at his side. "Because so far you've been a major disappointment! Can all you do is stand there?!"

And standing there he was weaponless for the last how many minutes just staring at the king blankly. But upon hearing his mocking words an almost unseen smirk passed across his lips. In a blur he pulled out his sword darting forward. A startled gasp escaped the king's lips when a sword came out of nowhere slicing his arm open. The two human's gasped quietly watching Ryuma stumble backwards a hand clamped over the wound blood pouring out between his fingers.

He grinned. "Ah, it seems you are taking this seriously. Well, so will I. Hyper-Form!" His wound closed and he turned big, green, and ugly.

But, sadly, that didn't even help. The samurai shot forward again surprising the king landing a solid punch in his stomach. All the air left him at once and he doubled over the Enterran quickly separated his head from his body. Yakumo screamed loudly clinging to the other human as Ryuma's Encard fluttered to the ground in front of them. A loud metallic shriek then sounded along with the violent flapping of large wings.

Mushrambo didn't even look up when Grandora appeared still screeching angrily. A ghost of a smile passed across his lips as he flung his hand out a wall of energy hitting the dragon head on, its body and Encard instantly disintegrating under it.

"N-Now what…?" Asked the brown haired human quietly both immediately freezing when the samurai turned to look at them.

The Enterran began to walk towards them slowly as Neko replied frightened, "I don't know… But, we are so screwed…"

He disappeared. "Huh…? Where did he go…?" Asked the other human frightened glancing around. He suddenly reappeared in front of them sword poised offensively over his head.

Both women screamed.

He brought the sword down.

Something shot in front of them taking the hit without a sound.

"Unga!" Yakumo screamed watching the elderly witch stumble back holding a wrinkled hand out in front of her. She mumbled something under her breath a cyclone of air exploded out of her palm sending the unsuspecting samurai flying back and into a crumbling pillar, which immediately collapsed on top of him. "Unga!" She screamed again catching the witch as she crumbled to the ground.

The old Enterran looked up at her tears streaming down her aged face and whispered weakly, "I guess… this is my punishment… for the misdeeds… I have done…"

"Unga…"

"I… tried to stop… him…"

"Please don't speak. You'll only die faster…"

"Tried to persuade… him… to destroy… that monster… he created…"

"Wait!" Interrupted Neko leaning over the old women. "There's a way to stop Mushrambo?"

"…Yes…"

"Without hurting our friends…?"

The young human trailed of as the witch reached up taking her face in her cold hands. "There is only… one way… You must use… Ryuma's sword… It belonged to a famous… human general… five hundred years ago… Only that sword… can cut… the Black Card out… of Mushrambo's soul… But, if you miss… the card… you will destroy… the three that… make him up… forever…"

The human's face went pale. "I have to… stab him with Ryuma's sword…?" The fire Enterran's face flashed in her mind. Tears came to her eyes. "What if I miss and hit…?"

"Only you… have enough skill… to do it… It must be you… You who were… created five hundred years ago… Your project… was brought about… to wipe Enterrans… from the face… of this planet… Only you… Please…" She drew in a gasping breath. "Please destroy… the monstrosity… he has created…" Her hands dropped to the cold ground and the witch gave her last breath.

"Unga!" Yakumo screamed tears flooding down her pale face.

The purple haired human looked down a trembling fist pressed against her chest. _Mushra… Please forgive me…_

The other human looked up as she stood walking over to the late king's sword stuck in the ground. "Neko! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to end this…" She replied determinedly turning to Yakumo the ends of her short hair fluttering in the icy wind. "And save our friends."

"Can you fight him knowing Mushra's in there?"

The pile of rubble behind them suddenly exploded sending chunks of pillar everywhere. Mushrambo rose slowly from the middle. "Yes." She replied pulling the sword from the ground. "He is no longer any Enterran I care for."

She turned to face the samurai, who had an odd pleased look on his pale face. Finally, someone who would offer him a challenge. He raised his sword to his side offensively. Neko dropped into a defensive stance. "Come on, you monster! Let's end this here and now!"

The two fighters leaped at each other.

_Mushra… I love you so much… Please forgive me… I-I just want to see you smile again…_

Their swords came together with a tremendous clang; the force threw the young human back a few steps. She growled darting forward. The next few moments were a flurry of bodies and swords, their violent clangs filling the air. Yakumo watched apprehensively from the side as the battle intensified until a familiar scream filled the air and Neko went flying to the ground arm sliced open. Clamping a hand over the cut blood oozing out between her fingers she looked up with a gasp as Mushrambo suddenly appeared towering menacingly before her. He raised his sword over his head.

"Neko! Watch out!"

She leaped through his legs the sword hitting the ground a second later. Pulling a gun out she twisted around shooting him in the back of the knee. He collapsed to the ground with a pained grunt. In a flash she was in front of him aiming Ryuma's sword where the Black Card felt the strongest. The moment the sword touched his chest armor Mushra's face flashed in her mind and she froze staring down at him.

_I-I…_

Icy blue met tear filled green.

_I can't…_

She couldn't get the fire Enterran's face out of her mind. What if she missed? She'd never get to see him again. Their petty arguing from earlier that day seemed so foolish now, but she couldn't even apologize.

"I can't do it!" She screamed the king's sword clanging softly to the ground.

Mushrambo took this opportunity and brought his sword up. She managed to dodge it but tripped over her own feet in the process.

"Neko!"

The human didn't even bother looking up; she just closed her eyes waiting for the samurai to strike her down, to end her misery.

_I wonder if I'll see Mushra in heaven…_

But, the blow never came, the only thing that did was a startled grunt from the Enterran. Neko cracked an eye open to see Yakumo clinging for dear life to his sword arm. "Yakumo! What are you doing?! Get away from him! He'll kill you!"

"No!" She responded defiantly looking up at his cold eyes and pale face. "Mushra, listen to me! I know you're still in there along with Sago and Kutal! I know you can hear me! I know you can see what this is doing to Neko! I know you can see her tears!" She released his arm planting herself between him and the other human. "I know you love her just as much as she loves you!" The samurai glanced at the younger human, who was staring at him tears running down her ashen face. Yakumo took his shoulders gently. "Please, Mushra! Beat that card and come back to her! She's waiting for you! She loves you dearly!"

"Please Mushra…" Neko whispered before letting out a soft sob.

A warm feeling rose up from deep within Mushrambo's soul. A conflicted look settled on his face the black markings disappearing for a second. He dropped to his knees. Yakumo backed off unsure of what was happening.

"Ne-ko…?"

Her head shot up with a gasp. That voice…? She got to her feet her small form trembling with suppressed sobs and immediately flew into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mushra, I love you so much! Please come back to me!"

The samurai looked shocked for a second before something within in shattered, a violent fire engulfing his soul causing every nerve in his body to cry out in pain. Energy crackled around him as that inner cry tore its way out of his throat cutting through the bitter air.

Neko leaned back startled. "Wha…?"

The energy then exploded. She heard Yakumo scream before everything went black.

_'…shra…'_

_'…ushra…'_

_'Mushra…!'_

_'Mushra, please wake up…!'_

The small fire Enterran stirred slightly before cracking an eye open. Bright sunlight flooded his vision, he grunted holding a trembling hand up in front of his face. Blinking a few times he gazed up between his fingers at a young woman leaning over him, her emerald green eyes wide with concern. She had on a strapless sundress her long braided purple hair falling over her shoulder. "Mushra…" She asked in a concerned voice. "Are you all right?"

_Who…?_ He thought weakly gazing at the woman. _She… looks like…_

"Mushra!" Exclaimed a familiar voice jolting him out of his thoughts. He sat up his mind coming out of its temporary fog; his vision cleared revealing a large flowered meadow and a trembling, dirty dress. Looking up at the tears flooding down her dirty face and the dried blood on her torn sleeve he was about to respond when she flung her arms around his neck squeezing tightly. "Mushra! Thank god! I-I thought I was never going to see you again! I was so scared! I d-didn't know what to do…! I-I'm so sorry…!" She tried to say something else but finally broke down sobbing loudly while trying in vain to draw in a full breath.

Mushra just sat there listlessly listening to the human cry, flashes of everything that had happened whirling through his head. His mental control finally shattered. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't go on pretending to be 'just friends' with her. To her unpleasant surprise he pulled out of her grasp leaning back, she was about to ask when he took the sides of her face in his hands. They had risked their lives trying to save one another. Death could've taken them at any moment. He couldn't leave this unsaid. "Neko… I love you… I love you more then anything in the world." The human's eyes widened suddenly dry as he pulled her closer the full weight of what had occurred settling on him. "I would lay down my life for you…"

"Mushra…" She whispered fresh tears streaming down her rapidly reddening face.

"Shh… Please, don't cry." He ordered softly pressing his lips against her trembling ones. Without warning he suddenly deepened the kiss, hands roaming over her petite, developing body. Electricity shot up her spine, her brain shut down, a pleasant warmth rose in her belly. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently laid her back among the flowers.

His mind faded out…

_He was standing in a richly furnished bedroom. Looking around confused on what he was doing there a soft, drawn-out moan caught his attention. Blue eyes settled on the large bed in front of him, he gasped shocked face turning bright red. The young women wearing the sundress from before was lying on the bed pressed beneath his own hyper-formed self! His doppelganger was wearing a slightly modified version of his current outfit. He backed up shocked and slightly turned on._

_The young lady, who looked very familiar, suddenly pressed her head back another drawn-out moan escaping her as his older self dipped his head into the crook of her neck a hand disappearing beneath her dress._

_This is impossible! I wouldn't be doing this! This is a trick! I only love… He shrieked mentally suddenly falling silent. Comprehension dawned in his mind watching the scene before him quickly heat up, sky blue eyes widened._

_…Neko?_

Now what the small Enterran didn't realize, or perhaps it would be better to say he couldn't, not with the way his mind was going anyway, was that whatever his mental doppelganger was doing to the young women he was actually doing to the form pinned beneath him. Not that she minded, proved by the contented purr that escaped her throat as his hand slipped beneath her dress. Her form seized up, a strangled gasp barely escaped, and his name slipped from her, long and low.

The sound of his name pierced his mind. That magic shattered, the mental scene fading from his mind with an agitated hiss. The first thing his eyes took in was her flushed face gazing up at him confused, his insides turned ice cold as he slowly withdrew his hand from her dress. He leaned back horrified.

_I wasn't just… was I…?_

"Mushra, what's wrong?" She asked worried at the sight of his pale face propping herself up on her elbows. _Why did you stop?!_ Is what she wanted to ask but she bit that particular question back. She reached for his trembling face. "Mushra…?"

Coming out of his temporary shock he jerked back out of her reach. Before she could say anything he shot to his feet, face red stuttering, "I-I'm sorry, Neko! I didn't mean to try to take… I didn't mean to try to force… I didn't mean to…"

The human blinked confused as the Enterran backed off head down. "Mushra, it's all right…" She soothed reaching out.

Even though she was nowhere near close he stepped back. "No it's not! That was uncalled for!"

"Did I try and stop you…?"

He looked up confused at her sly smiling face. Comprehension came slow, he suddenly flushed again. "B-But, when we get to Shinzo you'll have to…!"

Neko sighed angrily. There was that word again. She knew he had begun to use it as a talisman, that when he said it he thought it made everything right, at least in his mind it did. But she refused to live by it; she loved him and besides Shinzo was gone… She realized he was slowly moving away from her, and after a long time she finally snapped darting forward grabbing his clammy arm. "Mushra, stop!"

"Neko, please! This is wrong!"

_No, this is right… _Thought the human tears beginning to stream down her face. _We do belong… together…_

"No, Mushra, please listen to me…" She spoke calmly. "There's something you must know…"

"Let me go!"

"Please listen!"

"Let me go!!"  
"They won't have me!!"

Mushra froze the words cutting through his mind, he was instantly confused. "What?"

"They won't have me!" She exclaimed again tears pouring down her face. She couldn't really tell him why they won't have her that everybody was dead, destroyed in an instant. She lied. "I'm not a pure human! They only want pure humans like Yakumo! They'll turn me away at the gate!"

"You're just saying that…" He began weakly gazing limply at her. "You're just saying that to make me feel better!" He yelled suddenly eyes flaring. "You know that…!" He fell silent head snapping to the side. She had slapped him with everything she had left.

"No." Said Neko sternly releasing him, she leaned back now calm as he turned back to her shocked fingers gingerly touching his cheek. "I love you, you love me. That is it. There is nothing else, and there will be nothing else. Nothing will come between us. Not even humans…"

Mushra's shock was ebbing quickly along with his anger leaving him empty and tired. He had always believed that they'd always be together. It was the secret guiding light he had buried within him; it had been what was guiding him through everything. But to hear her say it.

She had been waiting patiently, inwardly shaking of course, she didn't know what she was thinking when she slapped him, maybe she hoped to knock his inner sense right. Then he answered in the way she hoped.

"Are you sure…?" But it sounded weak to both their ears.

She wouldn't have that, he was strong. "Yes, I am yours. No human can change that."

Light dawned in those blue eyes, he suddenly brightened. "Promise?"

Neko smiled sweetly, he looked like a happy child. "Yes, I promise on my warrior's spirit…"

Lips silenced hers; she was gathered into his arms as he kissed her hungrily. Promising on your warrior's spirit was a solemn vow that warriors used, and warriors never broke that promise. They would hold that promise true till their dieing breath, if that's where the situation led. Their lips parted and he just took a second to look at her. Her face was dirty and tear streaked, her large emerald eyes were puffy from crying, her usually silky purple hair was mussed and greasy, and her dress was dirty, torn, and bloody. In simpler words and to a normal person, she looked like a mess. But to him, she still looked beautiful.

"What…?" She suddenly asked with a slight laugh. He was staring so intently at her. "Is there something on my face?"

His trance broke and he kissed her again. "No, I was just thinking how pretty you are."

"What?!" She exclaimed softly leaning back. "But, I'm a mess and I probably need a shower!"

"That doesn't matter to me."

A slightly shocked look passed briefly on her face. "Thank you." She added tears ready to break and run down her face, she leaned in and they shared another short, tender kiss. "Come on. We have to find Yakumo and the others. They can't be far away." She said standing dragging him to his feet. Mushra took the lead and they quickly darted away in search of their friends hands laced together.

Warm blue eyes opened slightly. The world came together into a bright blur with something dark tinting the edges; it was almost like she had tunnel vision. But wait, the darkness was moving? Ever so slightly it was wavering, back and forth. _What? _She blinked her vision clearing. The darkness wasn't actually round it was made of uneven bumps. _What is this? _She blinked again and her vision finally cleared the world around her came into focus.

The darkness tainting her vision wasn't actually darkness or tunnel vision, it was her friends! They were leaning over her with worried looks stamped on their faces.

"Guys…!" Exclaimed Yakumo weakly sitting up. "You're all right!" Everybody was there safe and sound! Sago, Kutal, Hakuba, Masha, the three kittens, along with Neko and Mushra, who, she observed, had an arm wrapped around the young human's waist. She also observed the slightly miffed look on the fire Enterran's face and the sly grin Sago had on his accompanied by the sideways glances at the pair. The teasing by the water Enterran must have already occurred, which she thought for the first time Kutal hadn't been a part of; his look of concern was too deep and genuine. He must have teased Mushra before they found her for fear of upsetting her or so that she wouldn't scold them. Part of her wanted to scold them anyway but she was just so excited that he had finally admitted his feelings to her. Yakumo couldn't think of a better couple.

"Yakumo, are you okay?" Neko asked concerned.

It took a few seconds for the human's question to register. "Oh, yes! Now I am!" She really wanted to congratulate them on their joined state but before she could help it tears starting streaming down her face and she sobbed, "Thank goodness you're all okay! I was so worried I'd never see my friends again!"

"Yakumo, its okay…" Soothed the other human leaning forward out of her boyfriend's grip wrapping her arms around Yakumo, who hugged back fiercely sobbing even harder. "Shh… Don't cry… Everything's all right now. We're here. You're safe now."

The rest of the group joined in trying to calm her and after a moment or two of good crying she leaned back dry eyed and slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start crying. I don't know what came over me. But, when I think of what's happened… I get scared…" She explained tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, Yakumo." Agreed Neko taking her hands. "I was scared too. To think that I might never see my friends again was…" She broke off when her voice cracked and a tear slipped down her face. A hand came down on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, she didn't have to look to know she just reached up and put her hand over Mushra's.

Masha, who had been fluttering over their heads patiently, knew that this would continue on and on if someone didn't step in. "So, know what do we do?"

Her master jumped slightly surprised and looked up, "Masha! You frightened me!"

"I've been up here the whole time. But, I apologize for scaring you."

"Masha's got a point, though. Now what?" Kutal asked soothing the kittens, which were plastered to his leg in silence.

"We should continue on." Yakumo replied briskly. "Get away from this place as quickly as possible."

"Well, on foot that's going to be impossible." Neko announced.

"Why?"

"This field lies in a pocket between the Ice Fields and the Wasteland. I don't think any of us want to go back to the Ice Fields and crossing the Wasteland without proper supplies is suicide. And the only village close by has been destroyed. We'll have to do a lot of backtracking to get any further."

The moral of the group noticeably dropped. Estee looked up from her uncle's leg and asked with a sniff, "Now what?"

"Was Ryuma's Encard destroyed?" Asked Hakuba for the first time since the group came together.

"Eh?" Neko asked looking over. "No, I'm pretty sure it was left intact. Actually it should be somewhere in this field with… Ah, I get! Nice thinking Hakuba!"

"I don't understand…" Yakumo asked watching the young human get up.

"If we can find his card we can travel using the Space Time Continuum. We can get much farther using that and it beats traveling by land."

"Yeah! I never thought of that!" Exclaimed Mushra jumping to his feet.

"Come on then, everyone! Get up and search for that card!" Exclaimed the young human happily as the rest of the group agreed and got up to search.

With all of them looking, especially with Masha's aerial view, they found it about ten minutes later jammed partway under a rock. And, after the group moved in close to one another ready and rearing to go Hakuba brought up the protective glass around her and the kittens as the human stuck the card in the proper slot. An energy bar filled up to max and the world around them went black with colors twisting around them meeting far out on the horizon. It was like they were in a kaleidoscope. They started out moving at a speed faster then what any vehicle or Enterran could do but they could not notice it.

"So, where will we come out at?" Neko asked flying up next to the dragon-like vehicle.

"Somewhere far, far west." Was Hakuba's only reply.

Neko shivered suddenly frightened. It had been nothing the machine said; it was just an intense sense of something bad, something wrong. She couldn't explain it but she inwardly knew…

_I fear the place we're going has the mark of death stamped on it for one of us…_

--

For your reading pleasure, or maybe not, I give you the continuing journey of our brave wanderers. After a year or more, I'm very sorry for that, I finally finished this one, and I have high hopes for the next couple. Oh, and just a question, did Clip and Bolt's dog in the next one have a name? I can't remember. It's been a long while since I've seen Shinzo. Thank you!


End file.
